Chosen Stars
by PR0F.GMK
Summary: After a somewhat eventful sudden accident involving his Sister and the Summoner, Marc receives a surprise visit from Ophelia, a visit, that has them both revealing things the two have wanted to share with one another for a while. (Ch. 2 now out! Featuring F!Morgan!)
1. A Chosen Heroine

"Morgan! For the last time! Stop playing with Breidablik!"

Morgan sighed at the voice, head hung low as he held his hands in his pocket. The yelling of his name could get annoying quickly, especially when it wasn't directed at him.

"Oh come on, nothing's gonna happen!" The cheerful, carefree voice of a girl said, a girl that looked remarkably similar to him, in both appearances, and attire. Her round and sharp purple eyes carrying a mischievous glint that matched her grin as she skipped with every step, causing her messy, black hair and large cloak to flow behind her. Her toned legs were covered by a long pair of black stockings that disappeared into her black skirt which ended just above her knees, her feet encased in a pair of brown knee-high boots like his, except her's had a slight heel to give some added height. The top buttons of the cloak were done up, covering her chest, though their size was still able to push forward the fabric while keeping it secured around her well-trained and toned form, contrasting her round and chubby cheeks.

"That doesn't change the fact that its dangerous!" The person behind her countered, their body hidden in a large coat that looked very similar to Morgan's own tactician's cloak. Except it was white instead of black, with golden markings dotting its fabric, His attire under the cloak consisting of a blue shirt and white pants which were tucked into his boots. A clear look of annoyance and fear present on his face, or, well, the parts that weren't covered by his hood.

They were his sister and the Summoner respectively.

_'Sister, still feels weird calling her that,'_ Morgan thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head, looking back up to see the two still running around the desolate, wide halls outside of the Summoner's studies. Where his sister surprised him by quickly opening the door and rushing in, before grabbing the legendary weapon belonging to the Summoner and running back out with it, with the cloaked man right on her tail.

It had been a few months since he'd been summoned to Askr. The War with Embla had been going on for a couple of months when he was summoned and coincidentally, meet his sister. Well, sister wasn't exactly the right word, they were not _true_ siblings. They could each only truly remember one of their parents, a Mother for him, and a Father for her. And the way they described the two were identical, especially considering they were both named Robin.

Eventually, with the help of the summoner, they realized they were counterparts of each other, the same being true about their parents. They also shared the same strange case of amnesia, or in this case, double amnesia. The first case was one they already knew, going back to their original world's past and remembering only their Mother and Father respectively. The second case was the details lost of the time spent in their word's past. While in the first case, they forget everything except their parents, this time, it was hazy, they could remember the faces or their friends, the times and laughs share, the events that happened, just not in terrific details.

But some things that were certain for the two, was that they had both been summoned to Askr after the war against Grima had been over.

"She's really lively today," A voice next to him commented with a chipper tone.

Morgan just replied with a low, tired tone, "She's been lively the last few days as well,"

The person next to him just giggled in an overdone tone, "Well, that's just how she is," The person said, "I mean, you can get pretty lively as well, Marc."

Morgan or, Marc gave a small sigh at the reference of the name, it was agreed that it might be a bit too confusing having two people such similar people both be named Morgan, so as to avoid the confusion, it was decided that, at least in the presence of his sister, he would be referred to as Marc. Why was he the one that had to change his name?

"Huh?" Marc gasped in confusion and surprise as he was pulled off the wall by his sister, who proceeded ran behind him, using him as a wall for the increasingly frustrated summoner, his body moving side to side to anticipate which one his sister would emerge from. Only for him to choose the wrong one as his sister bolted in the other direction. A devilish and victorious giggle in her laugh as she ran away.

"Thanks, Lil' Bro!" Morgan shouted as she ran down the hall with the Summoner continuing his pursuit after her.

_Lil' Bro_, that was the reason he was the one with the name change, he was apparently younger than his sister. By a whole year no less. A fact that the girl was never tired to remind him of. It was also her idea to start referring to the two as siblings, and while it was a bit strange at first, he got used to it. The two worked together well, with more room to grow, acting as the Summoner's assistants and apart of Askr's strategy corps, which consisted of amazing strategies from many worlds, some he remembered reading in legend. And while the absence of both their parents did bring their spirits' down a bit when they first arrived, the new friends they made along the way help to alleviate it.

And speaking of new friends, the one he was talking to earlier was now giggling once more, a bit more carefree as Marc turned to them. Revealing to his eyes a smiling blonde girl, Ophelia he knew her as, or _"Ophelia Dusk"_ as she'd rather be introduced.

Her wavy hair, a thin decorative headband hugging around the top of her head, fell past her shoulders along with her thin cape, her outfit right out on display for all to see, and it was a sight. Marc never would've thought he would find an outfit as daring as the one his Aunt Tharja wore back home, but the one Ophelia adored could give it a run for its money, from a fellow dark mage no less. Similar to the Dark Mages of his world, her outfit was just as revealing and tight, the stomach area like in his world, being covered in a mesh see-through fabric, pads being present at the on her round hips as the strings of a yellow latex bottom hugged around it, protecting the girl's modesty. While her toned thighs were exposed, the rest of her legs were covered by a pair of skin-tight black padded stockings with gold knee-pads, the front of her feet being exposed in over her heeled sandals which she never seemed to have trouble walking in. Her arms also being hugged by skin-tight sleeves not connected to her top, if it could even be called that. The upper part of the sleeves wrapping around her skin with a see-through mesh fabric, while the fabric on her lower arm was leather which became fingerless gloves for her hand, covering the back of her hand while exposing the skin of her palms.

But oh, what really brought attention to her outfit was her top. While the yellow neck wrap and shoulder didn't look that out of place, it was what directly under that made it stand out. The leather of the fabric running to the sides of her breast and connecting under it, a number of small black charms sewed to it, while the middle skin of her chest was left wide open, and, incidentally, her round breasts. While he wouldn't say they were bigger than some of the ones he remembers back home, they were still more than enough to turn heads, especially when much of the skin on its sides, was displayed. While the rest was held back by her top, if barely.

It took all of Marc's will power not to gawk at her, she really was a beauty. And it was made even harder by the fact she never seemed to acknowledge the state of her dress, as though it was perfectly normal. Though considering the types of dresses he's seen both in his world, and the ones of others, he assumed in a way, it was.

"Yeah, well at least when I get lively, at least it doesn't negatively affect other people," Marc responded a bit of a defensively to her earlier comment.

To which the dark mage only smiled as she closed her eyes, "True, but you can't deny her enthusiasm isn't a bit contagious," She countered in a refined tone, similar to how one of his friends spoke. One that she reminded him, and his sister of. And while the similarities between her, and what she mentioned of her Father piqued their interest, the world she came from and the history behind it made them conclude that her Father was just a counterpart to their friend, like him and his sister.

_'I mean, come one, how would Owain even get to her continent in the first place?'_ Marc thought as he came up with a response, "Maybe, but when you're being directly affected by her antics. It's a different story." He replied with a friendly tone that caused Ophelia to smile even wider at him, hands behind her back as she continued to lean against the wall. Boy, was he thankful for the beautiful woman who enrolled in the Shepherds, that and his Mother's advice helped to keep him from becoming a disheveling mess when faced with the many beauties found in the Order of Heroes.

But before the two could talk any further, the sound of his sister shrieking and the Summoner's panic gasp caught their attention. The Summoner had caught Morgan halfway down the hallway and grasped his weapon, but before he could take it out, it began to glow brightly, and by the way Marc saw his sister trying to pull her arm away from the weapon, it was clear she couldn't as the Summoner gritted as he also struggled to break free of his own grasp.

Before Marc and Ophelia could rush over to the two, the light from the Breidablik became brighter, in fact, it was so bright it had all four of them shield their eyes to protect them from the light as it engulfed them and the hallway. As the blinding light dimmed, Marc and Ophelia put their hands down, looking at each other first and giving a nod that was frequently passed in a battle to let them know they were ok, before turning to their other friends.

Morgan was groaning, her hand detached from the legendary weapon and gripping her head, kneeling on the floor as her head was hung down with her eyes closed. The Summoner meanwhile, was still standing, leaning their back against the wall as one hand grasped the legendary weapon which stopped shining, the other in their hood as it gripped the front of his low hanging face.

Running over to the two, Marc reached down to help his sister, with Ophelia on her other side as they each placed a hand on her shoulder, to which the female tactician groaned.

"Ok, that may have been a bit of my own fault," Morgan commented as her brother and friend helped her up, a hand still clutched on her head as her eyes were narrowly open.

"You think?" The Summoner replied with a bit of sass as he started to regain his own bearings, letting go of his own face as he allowed to hand to rest at his side, while the one gripping his weapon was brought up for him to look at.

Ophelia was the first to ask the obvious question, one arm still helping to support her friend as she gave the Summoner a confused and worried stare, "What was that?"

The sibling tacticians also looked at the Summoner as they awaited an answer, who gave a sigh as he let his weapon hang down.

"My guess is that Breidablik must've been reacting to something else, I've got a few guesses as to what, so when I gripped it once again to take it away from Morgan, it must've tried to pass on the information to me, and usually when it does that, my hand is locked to it to ensure the information is passed on. But with Morgan also holding on to the weapon as well, she got caught up in it as well, and the information it was trying to pass on wasn't given properly. I think," The Summoner told them, his tone expressing he was also a bit unsure about his own answer as he gave another sigh, "There's still so much I don't know about its true nature."

But, whatever uncertainty was held in his voice was lost as a determined look came onto his face, the cloaked man straightening up as he got off the wall, turning to the mages, "Marc, come with me to investigate the castle summoning grounds, Ophelia, keep an eye on Morgan for now,"

"Yes!" Marc as he gave a nod of goodbye to his friend and sister as he made his way to the Summoner.

Ophelia though, kept her hold on Morgan with one arm, while the other was bent to her side, her hand held up to her face as she parted two fingers to give one of her trademark poses, "Leave it to Ophelia Dusk! I won't let you down!" She declared with enthusiasm, the Summoner giving her a back wave of acknowledgment, as he and Marc made their way down the hall.

* * *

"Nothing seems out of place," Marc reported to the Summoner as he came back from checking his sides of the summoning grounds, the Summoner himself already resting on the steps nearby from checking his side of the grounds.

"Than I guess it can't be helped," The Summoner dejectedly said as he got up, "If Breidablik was trying to inform me of a new summoning, than we would've found something out of place, but since nothing seems to be like that, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Turning towards the young tactician, the Summoner offered him a simple, grateful smile, "Thanks for your help looking around Marc, you're dismissed for the rest of the day,"

"Thank you," Marc replied

The Summoner gave a somewhat heavy smile as he gripped his head, "Welp, if you'll excuse me. I gotta go and make preparations for our Junior Heroes," He stated, making his way out of the summoning grounds.

Marc couldn't help but chuckle at the name, the Summoner referring to the younger-minded Heroes, mostly consisting of young Manaketes, like the younger version of the Tiki he knew from his own world, another one named Fae, and two young twins(or counterparts considering they were similar to Marc and Morgan in that regard) referred to Kana and Kayna respectively. Though, unlike Marc and Morgan, the two actually had their parents here in Askr with them.

The young Manaketes could be handful considering how much energy they seemed to have, so the Summoner offered to look after them in the evening of some days to make sure they didn't cause any trouble.

So, with the Summoner gone, Marc decided it was probably a good idea to check on his sister, and so, he made his way out of the summoning grounds. Walking through the long halls of the castle and giving the occasional nod and friendly hello whenever he passed by a fellow Hero, before finding himself in a more secluded part of the castle that housed his sister's room, and his own if he went down a few more corridors.

Knocking on the door and stating his name, a cheerful _"Come in,_" responded, prompting him to grab the doorknob and turn it, allowing him to enter the room. His sister's room was pretty similar to his own, in the sense they both shared that inner drive to become a great tactician and surpass their Parents, books filling the shelves, while their desks were cover in what could only be called, organized chaos. Though, her room had a bit more accessories than his, like a bigger dresser to hold her clothes.

Closing the door behind him, Marc turned to look inside the room and to its occupants, only for his mind to turn blank as his eyelids and jaw dropped when his eyes landed on them. Morgan and Ophelia stood together, their backs turned to the giant mirror Morgan had set up in the corner of their room as they faced him with a cheeky grin, their outfits swapped.

"Ready to vanquish evil and serve out Justice! Morgan Dawn at your Service!" Morgan exclaimed with an eccentric tone similar to Ophelia, striking up a pose as well. Knees bent inward, her left hand gripping the part of the cape behind it as she held the fabric between her finger-tips. While her flat and smooth belly was out on display, her hips were a bit wider than Ophelia's, and it showed as the skintight fabric seemed to strain against her body. While her other hand was held up to the side of her face, fingers parted to draw attention to it. But, like with Ophelia, what really caught his attention were her breasts. They were bigger than Ophelia's, as while the dark mage's breasts were around a bit more than half covered by the fabric, the same could not be said for Morgan's. As the middle part of her large, and roundish formed orbs were just barely able to be held by the black fabric.

Ophelia meanwhile, was dressed in Morgan's tactician garb, a equally large and proud grin on her face as she held a spellbook in one hand, tucked into her bent arm, her other hand landing on her hips as it pushed in the cloak more against her body. The boots she wore parting to different angles as they faced forward. "Strategic plans ready for discussion! Tactician Ophelia ready to be recruited!" She exclaimed.

Marc blinked, a few times actually to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But, he quickly realized they weren't, and that Morgan and Ophelia were really together in front of him, posing in each other's clothing. The only saving grace was Ophelia being in Morgan's clothes look more cute than sexy, considering their baggy design, not that she didn't also look sexy. Morgan though was a different story. His sister was simply put, well-endowed, and her current attire would've sent most men in a state a shock. Though, thankfully for Marc, a combination of his dorky nature, previous instances of this kind, and the fact that she was technically his sister, or counterpart if he further wanted to drive that wedge that kept him on the edge of sanity.

Though, while getting his mind under control, he noticed the looks the two girls had, as though expecting him to say something. And so, he said one of the first non-sexual things that came to mind.

"Seems you're doing ok," The Male tactician stated to his sister with a small smile, only for the girl's face to drop in disappointment, the pose she was striking forgotten as she clenched her hands and bent forward towards him, cheeks puffed out.

"You were suppose to say some line as well!" She groaned in frustration, "Can you not read the situation!?" She exclaimed, stomping her foot down on the ground with enough force it caused her breasts to jiggle, though she didn't seem to care as she continued to glare at him. And he was thankful for it, it was much easier not think perverted thoughts when she was acting completely different from them.

It made him chuckle a bit as he put his hands up in a defensive plea, "Hey, just wanted to make sure my big sis is doing ok," He defended, seeing the way she seemed to pause at the reference, her eyes fluttering as he didn't call her that very often, before she gave a huff of annoyance. Morgan may have teased him for fun, but Marc did it for defense, and he was beginning to know how to use it well.

Deciding to continue the conversation he spoke, "Besides, seems like you guys were swapping characters, be a bit weird if I was still plain old Marc," He told her, referencing his temporary name, though in all honesty, it was starting to grow on him.

It seemed to do the trick as Marc noticed his sister's face seemed to light a bit up, a small smile on her face as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, if you really want to, I could lend you my sky-rider uniform," She suggested a bit mockingly, referring to the uniform and unit she was summoned as. Another interesting difference the two shared was their unit type, Marc sticking to the fundamentals of a good'ol tactician, while Morgan had taken up riding with a Pegasus. Her sky-rider uniform not nearly as baggy as her tactician clothes, much more form-fitting as it reminded him of some of the Pegasus Knight uniforms back home, with Morgan giving it her own little flair, even incorporating the top of a tactician's cloak into it along with sleeves. And when she wore it, she also looked even more of a knock-out.

Shaking away the images of her outfit from his head, Marc just gave another chuckle, "I think I'll pass, I wouldn't be able to make it work nearly as well as you do," He stated, adding in a bit of praise to help boost her attitude.

Which worked as she puffed her chest up a bit in a show of pride, her smile widen with confidence while looking a bit smug, "True, it does take a certain physique to make outfits work as well as I do," Morgan replied, before an excited look spread across her face as she remembered to say, "Oh by the way, how do we look in these?" She asked, giving herself a quick twirl as her cape spun around her before giving him another pose, much less refined than the one she struck when he walked in, but still held just as much energy.

Marc couldn't suppress a chuckle, "As you said yourself, you make it work," He replied, noticing her give him a questioning look, half at his cheeky answer, and another at whether or not he truly meant it.

Though she just gave a sigh, giving up on trying to tease her Brother like this as she turned to Ophelia, with Marc following suit, seeing the Blonde girl occupying herself in front of the large mirror, humming the tune of some song as she inspected her attire, the smile present on her face showing she was having a fun time while lost in her own imagination, one that Morgan pulled her out of.

"Ophelia! Stop posing to yourself and give one for my Brother! We need to get that seal of approval!" She told her friend, the blonde giving a slight gasp as she was pulled back into the reality. Marc though, gave his sister a raised eyebrow.

"My seal of approval?" He repeated.

Morgan proceeded to gave him another cheeky grin, "Of course! As my brother, you opinion is automatically valued more than others! Not to mention since your so dorky and honest! You make a good test case!" She explained proudly, arms crossed under her bust as her smile was wide. Marc lightly taken aback at how easily she seemed to admit how much his opinion mattered, and he couldn't tell whether she was exaggerating or not.

But, the sound of a mock, attention-grabbing cough has him face the other occupant of the room. Ophelia having already having struck up a new pose, spellbook grasped by both her hands, held close to her chest. The top of her body bent a bit forward, while she gave him a small, smile. Marc was caught a bit off guard, most, if not all of Ophelia's poses were eccentric and full of energy, though this one seemed a bit more laid back, a bit cute.

No, it was really cute.

"I think we're losing him," Morgan's voice cut in, snapping him out of his trance he was about to enter as he heard Morgan give a chuckle, "Though I guess that means she looks good as well, huh?" She teased, before giggling along with Ophelia.

"Thanks, Marc!" Ophelia told him, quickly leaning towards him as she pecked his cheek, leaving the male tactician stunned and cheeks as red Severa's hair, Ophelia giving him a glad smile and wink before turning back to the mirror as she inspected herself in the outfit once again.

"Wasn't expecting that, huh?" Morgan teased with a low whisper as she leaned her head to his ear, having to stand a bit on her toes to gain the extra height he had on her. Chuckling inwardly at how her Brother was caught off guard by the pose, the way he seemed to turn his head away confirming the question.

She gave him a pat on the back, her brother turning his head again to look at his sister as she gave him a heartfelt smile. Before joining Ophelia in front of the large mirror, making sure to somewhat secretly graze her sides against her Brother's, smirking to herself at the way he tensed up at the brief conact as she joined her friend, the two giving each other a nod before proceeding to pose together in front of it.

Marc blinked his eyes a few time to try and regain himself, before letting a small sigh escape through the cracks of his tired, yet present smile, "Welp, if that's all, I think I'm gonna head back to my room, see you two later." He told them, the two girls replying back with a energetic wave as they kept on focusing on their poses. Marc hearing the beginning of a conversation as he closed the door.

_"We should totally set up some sort of outfit swapping event for the Order! Imagine how fun that'll be!" _He heard Morgan suggest, Ophelia's soon replying as they discussed the idea, though Marc didn't know how much as he was already making his way down to his secluded room, glad to finally have some time to himself and rest from their antics. The tent forming in his pants being allowed to strain a bit more against his pants as he didn't need to worry about hiding it in the secluded and desolate hallways that led to his room.

* * *

Marc was back inside his own room, resting on his bed as he looked upwards at the ceiling, his coat left hanging over the chair to his desk as he was now dressed in a much more casual attire. Wearing a pair of baggy black pants and his trademark tactician top with some comfy grey socks around his feet. Lost in his thoughts, trying to forget the incredible displays of beauty he witnessed earlier.

With a groan, the young tactician rolled onto his side facing the wall, shutting his eyes as he tried to ignore the stirring in his loins at his current dilemma. Marc would admit, he was a bit of a momma's boy, but if there was one upside to being one. It would've been the time he spent focused on trying to make her proud, always giving him something to do, which usually allowed him to push thoughts like the ones he was having away.

_'But she's not here right now,' _Marc thought, he really did wish he could talk to his Mother about these sorts of things, he trusted her enough to be honest that she would do her best to help him, and to keep his secrets. Granted he had to endure a bit of teasing, but that was just her motherly love.

**_*Knock *Knock_**

"Huh?" Marc breathed as he was snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the door to respond, "Come in,"

_'I wonder who it could be?'_ The tactician mused as he sat on his bedside, just in time to see whoever it was enter. Only to briefly contorted his face in shock as one of the sources at his current discomfort came inside.

"Hey, Marc!" Ophelia cheerfully greeted as she let herself in, now redressed in her own stunning clothes as she allowed the door to shut itself behind her.

Marc was somewhat stunned by her sudden appearance, a bit flustered as she gave him a warm smile, one he tried to recuperate, "Hey Ophelia," He replied, before noticing she was carrying a familiar article of clothing.

"Why do you have my sister's cloak?" Marc questioned, overcoming any shyness he had as his curiosity was focused on the article of clothing tucked over the mage's arm.

Letting out an _"Oh right"_, Ophelia quickly gained a slightly embarrassed face as she presented the cloak to a somewhat confused Marc, "Well, the thing about that is, it's actually your cloak."

"Wait, my cloak?" Marc repeated a bit confused, Ophelia nodding as she walked towards the tactician, her heels clicking against the stone marble floor as she handed the cloak over to him, Marc inspecting it and recognizing the little details that he knew only his cloak would have.

"But wait, when did we-" Marc was about to ask, before realizing he already knew the answer, _"Oh right"_ He breathed while bringing a palm to his face, "We must've accidentally switched coats during lunch!", remembering how he and his sister removed their cloaks while sitting down to eat in the mess hall, only to quickly finish up and rush out when one of their friends pointed out they had a meeting to attend. Which had them halfway across the mess hall, before they realized they had forgotten their cloaks and hastily retrieved them, not noticing they retrieve them from the wrong chairs.

Ophelia couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips as she saw his face, "Yep, Morgan noticed it too when we swapped back our outfits. And since my room's close by, I offered to take it back to you and give her's back tomorrow."

Marc nodded in understanding, before glancing over what he now knew as his sister's cloak over the chair to his desk. Now understanding why it felt a bit off when he wore it.

And then he remembered, not only had his sister worn his cloak, but Ophelia had worn it as well, and he saw her doing so as she posed in it right in front of him earlier. She didn't just look cute in a tactician's cloak, she looked cute in _his_ cloak.

The realization caused a small blush to form on his cheeks, as his body went a bit stiff while he held onto his cloak a bit more tightly than he should've, not noticing Ophelia making her way towards his desk, picking up Morgan's cloak and inspecting it, before quickly putting it on over her usual attire, using the small mirror provided nearby to look at herself as she inspected the attire, a somewhat blank look on her face.

"Hey Marc, do I still look good like this?" Ophelia questioned, bringing Marc out of his thoughts as he saw the mage turn towards him, a simple, yet not-overly-curious look on her face as she awaited his answer on how the tactician's cloak mixed with her usual attire.

Marc felt himself blink, the combination of the baggy tactician cloak with her usual skin-tight attire was a strange combination. With the cloak's size hiding much of her body from his gaze, but the opening of the front still showed off more than enough of what she had underneath. She didn't look overly sexy, or cute, or even that over the top. But, it just seemed to fit her.

"You look great," Marc replied with complete honesty, not holding in the smile that came across his face, or even the blush on his face as he felt oddly relaxed with just telling the truth.

And Ophelia seemed to like his response as she gained a small grin, "A bit more details would be nice, but thanks."

Marc gave simple shrug with his smile, "Sorry, it just seems to be the best way to describe you." He told her, feeling himself become a bit more relaxed, "You always look great" He let slip out, not taking notes of the words that came out of his mouth.

But Ophelia did, as her grin widen slightly, taking off Morgan's cloak and placing it back on the nearby chair of Marc's desk as she strode over to him, "Oh, really?" She asked, getting the tactician's attention focused on her, taking the chance and quickly whisking his own cloak from his arms and quickly putting it on, not giving Marc any time to react before facing him once again, giving a more eccentric pose than the one she had done with his sister's cloak, yet still more reserved than her usual ones, "How about now?" a wicked smile on her face as she awaited his answer.

Which Marc found himself struggling to provide, his words caught in his throat as he looked at her in a somewhat stunned expression. Despite the cloaks being practically the same, the fact that she was wearing his, made it different. All the attributes that had been highlighted with his sister's cloak now seemed to expand even more. It was enough that he found himself turning away, not able to answer.

"Ahh," Ophelia whined somewhat half-hardheartedly, despite Marc not looking at her, she still put on a bit of a mock pouting face from his reaction, "Do I not look as good or something?"

Marc couldn't help but fidget in his bed from the question as he faced away, "No no, you still look as good," He tried to reply, barely able to keep his voice in check, "Just like in my sister's cloak."

"Just as good, huh?" Ophelia responded, Marc, noticing the somewhat disappointed tone in her voice, causing him to turn to him in curiosity as he saw she now had his face to the side, a small look of disappointment on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Is, that not ok?" Marc asked with a bit of concern, praying to he hadn't accidentally insulted her someway.

Ophelia shook her head lightly, "No, no, I guess it's just, compared to your sister's, your cloak, feels better to wear." She admitted, "So I was hoping you'd think I'd look better in it too."

Marc's eyes widened at her words, his emotions starting to swirl as he noticed the light blush on her cheeks as she looked away from him, one of her hands laid over her chest, as the other grasped its wrist. And he said exactly what came to mind before.

"You do,"

He noticed the brief look of shock that jumped on Ophelia's face when he said this, the mage turning to look at his face, filled with confidence he didn't knew he'd mustered at the moment with his honest proclamation, until he realized just how easily he said, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and look at the floor.

"It's just, my sister's cloak and mine look so similar I thought you'd think it was weird if I said I preferred you in mine." He told her somewhat embarrassed, but a bit relaxed as well as he kept a small smile, not looking her in the eyes, but not facing away as well.

"Well, I don't!" Ophelia told him with a much more chipper tone, smile plastered on her face as she said, "In fact, it makes me feel really happy!"

Marc nodded somewhat sheepishly as he still didn't look her in the eyes, his own smile brightening a bit, "Thanks," He softly replied.

Silence fell between the two, Marc not knowing what else to stay, as he gripped the fabric of his pants somewhat tightly while staring at the floor. What did Ophelia think of his words, she said she was glad of what he thought, but how? How much did she value his opinion?

All these thoughts and questions kept popping into his heads, the tactician feeling more overwhelmed with it than any other strategic problem he ever had. He was so lost in his thoughts in fact, that he didn't notice Ophelia make her ways up to him, a loud sigh snapping him out of his daze as he looked up to her. Her face now being one of slight annoyance.

"Man, and here I was hoping to prove Morgan wrong." She dejectedly stated, before turning to face the somewhat confused Marc completely.

"Prove Morgan wrong?" Marc repeated confused, wondering what she meant by that, only for Ophelia's face to turn into one of frustration as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Ophelia could only shake her head in frustration, "Oh for god's sake Marc, how direct to I have to be with you?" she almost screamed in frustration, "Flirts seem to go over your head, you're too shy to compliment my looks most of the time unless I push it, the kiss on the cheek I gave you earlier, and the cloak!" Making a quick twirl and pointing at his own cloak she was wearing before slamming her foot into the ground a bit harshly, "Gods, how obvious was that!"

Marc meanwhile, could only stuttered a response as he started to understand what she was saying , "Ophe-Ophelia, do you mean?"

The blonde mage let out a sigh, shaking her head slightly, "Guess this is the only way you'll understand." And with that, she leaned down towards him.

Marc could only blink as he felt his lips pressed against her own, they were, soft, yet firm, and felt, somewhat energetic despite how still Ophelia seemed to be as she kept their lips together. Her eyes closed and head tilted slightly as a peaceful look was present on her face. While Marc's face, was still in shock, eyes kept wide as time seemed to slow down. But, just as Marc felt like he could return the kiss, Ophelia pulled away, a light tinge of pink across her face, but the smile she irradiated more than eclipsed it.

"Not what I expected my first kiss with you to be like, but, it was nice," Ophelia stated with a chipper tone, a giggle across her face as she noticed the stunned look on Marc's face, yet a clear smile was making its way onto his lips.

But before she could do anything else, Marc jumped up from his bed with speed that surprised the both of them, instinct taking over before Ophelia or even he could react. His arms quickly wrapping themselves around his cloak and her waist as he pulled her in, his lips now pressing into her's with much more passion than the one she had given him.

Ophelia could only let out a muffled gasp when their lips met, clearly not having expected Marc to try this as her eyes widen in shock, her arms pressed against his chest at first as she realized what was happening. Before a smile came on her occupied lips as she returned the kiss with even more energy than Marc had started with, now moving to wrap her slender arms around his neck as she lightly pressed her chest against his. The contact having the two lightly moan in the kiss as they melted in each other's embrace.

Marc didn't know what had come over him, what pushed him to act so bold, but, all he knew was that he couldn't keep these feelings in any deeper. And by the way Ophelia lightly moaned and giggled every once and while with him, softly yet energetically kneading her hands through his somewhat unkempt hair made him believe she approved of his actions. And so, the two kept like that for a bit, pressing their bodies a bit tighter against each other, but other than that, they kept it at the same level.

Finally breaking apart when the two needed to take in some air, both donning a deep blush of red on their cheeks as they pulled apart, but had wide smiles on their faces, still holding onto each other as their deep, somewhat hot breaths tickled each other's skin.

Ophelia was the first to regain her composure, her smile widening into a triumphant grin, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed in glee, her face radiating in beauty and happiness that Marc couldn't help but admire as she giggled and laughed in his arms, "So, guess we don't need to say how we feel about each other now?" She somewhat teasingly asked.

Marc couldn't help but shake his head with a hearty chuckle, "No, I don't think words will be enough to express how happy I'm feeling," He told her, before feeling a surge of confidence come onto him as he continued, "But maybe my actions will," His grip around her waist tightening while he also slipped a hand between the insides of his cloak and her dress, letting his hand rest upon her taunt back behind her cape as he pulled her in closer. Eliciting a surprised gasp from the mage, only for her to gain a wicked smirk on her face as she tightened her own grip around his neck, before proceeding to push him onto the bed behind him, him landing on her back while she fell atop of him.

She only gave him a hungry smile before pressing her lips back onto him, their new position allowing her to add more force and passion into the kiss while also letting gravity work on her body, pressing her front against him a she shimmed her legs to lay on either side of him, while she took one hand from the hold she had on his neck to laying it against his chest, helping to support herself while also cheekily making sure to explore his body.

Marc meanwhile, did his best to try and return his own sense of passion, trying not to focus on how amazing her body felt against him, and instead tried to convey how amazing she was to him. Allowing the hand over his cloak to keep her close against him while the hand underneath it travel under her cape, letting his hand get a much better feel against the skin-tight fabric on her back, tracing his fingers gently against her toned form. The coos she emitted seemingly conveying she enjoyed his touch as she began to lightly grind and arch her back against his touch.

Meanwhile, they let their mouths open up, and let their tongues met. It was a clumsy and amateurish display as their pink appendages mostly just bumped and hit against each other, mostly getting in each other's way as they tried to explore each other's mouths. But to them, it still felt amazing. Their breaths became more ragged, their bodies squirming against each other, grinding against each other as sparks traveled through each other's bodies. Their light coos and moans now becoming deeper, louder, and hotter.

But it wasn't till Ophelia nudged her hips slightly back that had the two pull away. The Nohrian mage feeling the unmistakable tent in his shorts grind against the crevice of her lower cheeks. The contact was brief, but was enough to make turn the blushes on their faces scarlet as Ophelia quickly sat herself up on his lap, her ass still in contact with erection. The two looked at each other in anticipation, holding in their breathes as neither made a move, Ophelia's hands supporting herself on his chest, while his rested on her rounded hips.

Only for Ophelia to let out a hearty laugh, "You know, Morgan told me trying to get you to express your feeling would be hard but I don't think this is what she meant!" The mage joked as she gently pushed and grinded her backside against his erection. Marc letting out an embarrassed laugh at her words as he tried to keep his gaze focused on her.

"Sorry if it startled you," He tried to apologize, "It's just, you're so, we'll-" He couldn't help but stammer his words, "We can stop now if you want."

"Marc," Ophelia huffed in an somewhat annoyed tone, her grip on his chest tightening a bit to the point Marc could feel her nails start to dig into skin through his shirt somewhat painfully, causing him to look up at her as she gave him a stern look, "After everything we've just done, do you really think I'd want to just stop?"

Marc couldn't help but look away, this was Ophelia, of course, she wouldn't let something like this bother her, "No, just, wanted to make sure," He replied, feeling a bit like an idiot.

Still, his words seemed to touch her as her grip on his chest relaxed, "That's sweet," She told him with an appreciative tone, "But you should know better than anyone else, I'm not gonna stop."

"So, then what do you propose we do next?" The tactician suggested, the end result to their activity clear, but she seemed to want to lead, so how was she gonna get them there?

The Blonde smirked at his question, "This," And with that, she lifted herself up, never breaking eye contact as her hands went down to the waistband of his pants before pulling them, along with his small-clothes, down with a tug.

"Whoa," Was all Ophelia was able to say as she looked down at his now free erect member, pulsing in anticipation as it pointed directly up at her somewhat stunned face, her smirk now gone with eyes wide in shock, her mouth slightly agape, "It's, bigger than I thought it'd be."

Marc couldn't help but feel his pride swell a bit at her words, still, he was a bit nervous as she stayed still, eyeing his cock with an undisturbed focus in her eyes. It felt like hours to the tactician, till she finally made a move, using both her hands to grasp his member, her silky long fingers wrapping themselves around his length as he couldn't help but groan at her touch, even with her touch being somewhat light.

"It feels, hot," The mage commented as she light gave the skin covering his shaft a tug, enticing a moan from Marc as he couldn't help but involuntarily grip her hips tighter, not that she minded, she was too curious about his member. Her fingers were barely able to wrap his length, and even with both her hands, a fourth of his skin was still uncovered. Not to mention, the musk it produced was starting to probe her nostrils. It wasn't bad or unpleasant, but, it was somewhat strong, and it had her breathing start to become deeper, and faster. She may have been the one to push for them to continue, but now that they had gotten to this point, it was starting to settle in what they were about to do.

Marc, despite being similarly overwhelmed with a similar set of feelings, plus his mind becoming a bit more hazy with every passing moment she continued to grip his cock, was able to see the pause she held, uncertainty. And as much he'd love to let loose, her feelings would always take priority. And so, picking himself up, he was able to sit up, using his grip on Ophelia's hips to lay her down on his lap, letting his length sat in between both their stomach as he moved his arms to around her waist, his hold much more caring as he looked her in the eye with concern and a smile.

"I know you said you're not gonna stop," He started, bringing her out of her daze as she looked at him, "But there's no need to go so fast, we can take it slow,"

Ophelia couldn't help but blush at his words, the concern he had for feelings making her heart flutter. The blonde not able to help the half-laugh, half-sigh that left her lips as she shook her head at his concern, a wide smile still planted on her face.

"No, no Marc, its fine," She reassured, making sure to look him in the eye with an appreciated smile, "Just needed a moment to get myself prepared, I came here with the intent of showing you how I feel, and I'm not leaving till I get what I want."

Marc couldn't help but similar shake his head with half-laugh, half-sigh similar to hers, knowing nothing he could stay would deter her off course, but still, "Just know, don't be afraid to let me know if you want to stop."

Ophelia had to pull away one of the hands grasping his cock to wrap around his neck, pulling him in for a quick, yet heartfelt kiss, before pulling away, "Of course, that's why I want to do this with you, cause I trust you that much." She expressed to him, before feeling her confidence fully return, a smirk signifying to Marc as well that she was now fully ready to continue. The Blonde-bombshell continuing her gaze with him as she lifted herself up once again, her hand making its way to her yellow latex bottoms as she pulled it to the side, exposing her dripping, entrance to the open air, the heat it emitted immediately being felt by Marc as the two could only take in deep, fast breath as she gently lowered herself down until she felt the tip of his member press against her folds.

The contact had the two shuddering with a moan, eyes scrunched up for a moment as they gripped each other tightly, opening their eyes to look at each other once again, before giving a nod to the other. And with that, Ophelia let herself drop down.

"OhMyGod!" The Blonde-bombshell gasp as she let his shaft become completely buried inside of her as she fell on his lap. Her body going stiff in shock as her eyes and mouth widen with the gasp, feeling her insides being stretch out more than ever before, her walls tightening around the intruder enhancing the overwhelming feeling she was experiencing.

Marc meanwhile, grunted out his moan from the overwhelming sensations. It was unlike anything he ever felt. It was warm, tight, smooth, wet, gods it felt so overwhelming he wondered how he was still conscious. Barely able to keep himself from crushing Ophelia with the grip around her waist as he held her body close, her arms similar wrapped around his shoulders and neck to as similar gripped onto him, her nails digging into his skin. Their faces merely inches apart yet neither had to will power to look at each other at the moment, only focusing on keeping their minds from losing itself to the new overwhelming sensation they were feeling as they kept still.

It took a more than a minute before the two could look at each other again, tickling each other's faces with their hot, deep breaths as their eyelids were barely kept open. No words needing to be said as Ophelia readjusted her grip on him to his shoulders, before slowly starting to bounce herself up and down, letting more and more of his member leave her folds before having it reenter with each thrust, panting with deep breaths as she continued her movements, her usual flair gone as she focused on getting used to the new sensation.

Marc meanwhile, did his best to keep himself under control, similar taking in deep breaths in the form of grunts, his firm grip changing from her waist to her hips. And as much as his instincts were telling him to start thrusting, he kept still, not wanting to overwhelm both Ophelia and himself. Besides, she was already doing an amazing job as her pace started to pick up, the soft yet high whines she emitted with every particular deep descent down on his lap making him swell up in pride by how she seemed to enjoy it. The tactician able to crack open his eyes a bit to gaze on her bouncing form. And despite her still being covered in her clothes and his cloak covering much of her body, she still looked breathtaking, not to mention he was able to glimpse at her breast jiggling from her bounces through the opening of his cloak, begging for him to grope and touch. Something he knew he'd do later, after they both had gotten much more accustomed to this intense pleasure.

"Marc," Ophelia whined, tightening her grip on his shoulders as she pulled herself closer to him, pressing her chest against his, "Gods, it feels amazing."

Marc nodded in agreement, as he also pulled her in closer, "You're amazing,"

Ophelia couldn't help but giggle at the compliment, feeling some of her confidence start to return as she was starting to get used to the previous untouched pleasure she was feeling, "Well, what do you expect, I am a chosen heroine after all?" She teased, "Than again, that only means I should have the best hero by my side as well!"

Marc couldn't help the blush that came on his check as she quickly gave it a peck. The smirk on her face showing she was finally getting accustomed to the pleasure they were both experiencing as her hips moved up and down, a light slap muffled slap being heard every time her clothed bottom fell on his lap. Increasing in volume as she steadily increased her pace.

And Marc couldn't help but feel like surprising her a little bit, he may not have been as much of a prankster as his sister, but that didn't mean he could pass up a little surprise every now and then. And thus, making sure his grip on her hips was still firm, Marc waited till just before she was about to descend down on his member, made his move by thrusting up.

_"Ahh!"_ She yelp, clear surprise on her face at the sudden unexpected pleasure, catching her off guard as she could only shudder and shiver in his grip as she tried to keep focused, "Not fair!" She whined at him with an embarrassed tone and look, "I wasn't ready."

Marc chuckled at her reaction as he moved one of his hands to her back, rubbing it up and down in an attempt to soothe her, and by the light coo she gave, it seemed to have worked, still, he wasn't done with his round of teasing, "What, I thought the chosen could handle any challenged?"

His words immediately sent a fire in her eyes, her embarrassment thrown away as pride came to take it over, "Oh you're on!" Quickly bouncing herself atop of him with a fast tempo, causing them both to moan and groan as she slammed herself on his cock over and over. Her walls spasming and tightening around his massive shaft, though this time, when was making a much more conscious effort in her actions, deciding to forgo keeping calm in order to bring Marc, and herself, to a new level of pleasure.

But Marc wasn't content on just letting her do the work this time, as he started to match her bounces with his own thrusts, using his grip on her hips to help guide both their movements as they worked in tandem. The sound of muffled, wet slaps, combined with deep pants, moans, and groans filling the room, along with the unmistakable stench of their sweat at the articles of clothing both were wearing were starting to make their bodies heat up even more, their fabric start to cling to their skin.

The two teens were losing themselves in euphoria, letting out each other's names while also pressing themselves against each other with every other thrust. Never did they think something could feel so good, and they wanted more. The way Marc's shaft stretched out Ophelia's walls as they tighten around him, the fluids they were producing lubricating his length to slide more easily in and out as he reached deeper and deeper inside the mage, along with him moving his hands down to grip her round ass sent sparks through her skin. Causing her to pick up the pace of power of her bounces to the point Marc's cloak was starting to flail around her form, not that they cared as they were lost in each other's little world.

Still, as amazing as it felt, it had to end at some point, with Marc feeling his loins start to tighten and build up to a familiar sensation he'd been holding in for too long, "Ophelia," He breathed, and despite having said her name countless times during this session, she immediately understood the warning.

"It's ok," She replied, her tone also expressing she was close as she raised herself up one last time till just the tip of his shaft was still inside of her, before slamming herself back down, Marc also helping to pull her down as well while thrusting up, their hips meeting right in the middle as his length was buried inside of her. And with a groan, the two let their release finally happen.

"Ahh!" Ophelia whined as she felt her insides start to fill up with Marc's seed, her own juices mixing in as her mouth was agape in ecstasy, her ears being blessed in hearing Marc also groan and moan in ecstasy as he gripped her hips lovingly that made her heart flutter as they pressed their bodies against each other. While her own shuddered at the swooshing of fluids in her folds as she filled up to the brim so much she couldn't contain it all. Their mixed fluid dripping pass the small openings of her folds and onto his lap and down her thigh, while also staining the sheets. Luckily though for the both of them, the land of Askr didn't let pregnancy happen as easy as that, for whatever reason.

The two teens could only keep their bodies still, their chest pressing against each other as they each took in deep, long breathes, gripping each other like their lives depended on it as they came down from their high. Before letting their bodies relax, Marc's letting gravity take over as he fell backward onto the bed, with Ophelia falling atop of him.

The two said nothing as they continued to embrace one another, not wanting to let go or move, just content to be together like that. Which they did for a while. Until Ophelia slightly shuffled her body get just a bit more comfortable, and in the process, revealing to the both of them, that Marc was still mostly hard inside of her. Causing her walls to lightly spasm around his length, and in turn, for it to pulse inside of her.

The action caused the two of them to fully regain their senses, looking at each other with a blank expression, unsure of what to do next. That was till Ophelia let a predatory grin make its way onto her face as she lightly shook her hips, having them both let out quiet moans. And Marc knew, she had no intentions of stopping now. And he couldn't help but smile as he held her closer.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Gods Marc don't stop!" Ophelia cried as her body shook back and forward while she propped her body up sideways on the bed with one arm, one of her legs helping to keep her up, while her other hand wrapped around Marc's shoulder as he used his hands to grip Ophelia's other thigh as he pressed it against his chest with her leg dangling over his elbow as he used it as leverage to plow himself in and out of her folds at a brisk pace with thrusts that were both deep and hard.

The two were now past the point of expressing their romantic feelings to each other, now opting to drown themselves in lust. Letting their teenage hormones guide their actions as they gave themselves to each other. Their clothes now discarded around the room as sweet clung and clung from their forms, nothing stopping them from fully admiring each other now. And while Marc had to admit, a part of him liked seeing Ophelia wear his cloak while they had their fun, seeing her bare form on display for him, as the skin on her thighs rippled against his thrust, while her breasts jiggling widely due to his force was also a sight he couldn't help but want to see more of, especially with the look of ecstasy on her face as she looked up and him. Further fueling him to pound her folds.

"Oh gods, you're going so deep!" Ophelia shouted as she was struggling to keep herself up, "I don't think I can handle it for much longer!"

"Me neither!" Marc replied with a grunt as he continued his thrusts, "You're amazing, I can't get enough!"

Ophelia could only cry out a laugh at his words, before feeling her arm finally starting to give in from the rough pounding she was receiving, losing her balance as she fell fully onto the bed on her side. Bringing Marc down with her as he sat down the leg she was using to keep herself up as it laid with her, pinning her down and twisting her incredibly flexibly body as he continued to thrust in and out of her folds. Not about to lose his tempo from the sudden change in position as Ophelia whined and moaned in ecstasy, using the leg he was gripping to wrap over his shoulder and bring him down even more against her as she planted her arms to the mattress, burying her face against them as she let out a series of muffled groans and whines.

The two soon reaching their peaks as they screamed out each other names.

* * *

The sun shining through the blinds he had forgotten to close the previous night was a wake-up call to Marc. The teen giving a groan as they brought him out of one of the best slumbers he could ever recall having. Only for his annoyance to quickly fade away as the reason for his amazing slumber was presented to him.

Marc felt a wide smile make its way on his face as he looked at the slumbering face of Ophelia, just a few inches next to him, her expression peaceful and cute, as her mouth was slightly open, a bit of drool also present while the rest of her body was covered by the sheets of his bed,

It was a wonderful sight to wake up to, as Marc never felt more relaxed and at peace, not being to help himself as he tightened the grip he already seemed to have on her, bringing their bare forms closer to each other under the covers. Something the slumbering blonde seemed to enjoy as she pressed a bit back, intertwining their legs together while pressing her breasts against his chest. Marc being reminded by just how large they were, and for a moment, couldn't help but think of the countless possibilities he would like to try with them.

But for now, despite his rising erection, he was content to just lay there with his new girlfriend. Bringing a hand to her long hair as he softly stroked it, Ophelia seemingly enjoying the touch as she let a let out some incoherent mumble while also pressing resting her face against his neck, her breathing tickling the tactician's skin, not that he minded. She looked way too cute. No, beautiful. Wait, sexy?

Gods, shaking his head, it didn't matter, she was simply Ophelia, and having her in his arms made him happier than he thought possible.

"Huh?"

Marc couldn't help but notice something as Ophelia suddenly placed a hand on his neck in her sleep, using it to hug him tighter, but there was something he realized he didn't notice on the back of her hand before. A mark.

And so, making sure to not to disrupt her, he carefully tilted his head to look at the mark, only for his eyes to widen. Even with his double case of amnesia, he could immediately recognize that mark, no, brand, and its significance.

And so, looking back at his new girlfriend, Marc felt very conflicted and nervous, and the prospect of meeting her now unmistakable Father.

_***Knock *Knock**_

"Hey Marc! You in here!" Morgan shouted as she burst through the door as quickly as she knocked as she entered the room,, not seeing Marc's surprised and terrified face to her side, "Was wondering if you've seen Ophelia cause-" She didn't finish her sentence as the contents of the room now flood her vision, her cloak placed over the chair nearby, but what caught her attention, were the articles of clothing, from both her brother, and best-friend that were scattered about. And so, slowly, she turned her head to the side, and saw both her friend, and brother in bed, with the latter giving her a terrified look as her own eyes widen in shock.

**_*Slam_**

_"Sorry!"_ Morgan shouted on the other side of the door before the sound of feet scurrying away from the hall could be heard along with what Marc thought was a _"Holy Naga they actually did something!"_ . Letting Marc close his eyes and let out a groan. A new worry now entering his mind from the sudden intrusion, as he could only begin to imagine either the awkwardness, or new round of teasing he was about to receive from his sister.

_"Rgghhh"_

The sound of a soft, annoyed groan drew Marc's attention away from his panicking thoughts, down to his girlfriend's face as he saw the somewhat contorted look of annoyance she held, as something seemed to disturb the peaceful slumber she was having, readjusting herself she pressed herself further against him, smothering her face into his upper chest as she let another sound slip through her lips.

_"Marc,"_

The sound of his name, albeit, temporary one coming out of her lips with a soft, caring tone was enough for Marc to all but forget the worries he was just having, deciding they were nothing compared to the joy he was feeling now. No matter what happened, as long he was with her, he'd knew things would be fine.

"You're amazing," Marc told her as wrapped his arms around her once again, intending on staying in bed with her till, and after she woke up. And it seemed Ophelia liked that idea, as her annoyed slumbering look turned into a much more peaceful one as she let out a giggle in her slumber while also tightening her grip around him, the new couple lovingly embracing each other as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ayyy, been planning on doing this one-shot for a couple of months now and man does it feel good to finally have it out. Had alot of fun writing Ophelia, and F!Morgan on the side. I also plan on doing a few other one-shots during the summer, some fire emblem related, some not, so if you're interested hope you stick around, and tell me what you think of this little story. Feedback is appreciated.  
**


	2. Sibling Tacticians

**Author's Note: HoHoHo! Another Chapter for a story that was originally gonna be just a one-shot, with a pairing I've wanted to do for a while.**

**Set this up a bit during the first chapter just in case I got a good idea of how it should go, and once I got it, I started writing.**

**A lot. This was a pretty long chapter ngl, but I'm pretty proud of it.**

**So hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

The archives of the Order of Heroes held information from the history of countless worlds, recorded or not, to the people, locations, and many other things that defined them. Anyone could find something that interested them here, but for scholars, it was a dream come true. So much information at one's fingertips available for them. So much so that it was very possible no one would would be able to get through all of what was offered even if they dedicated their lives to it

Which was why it was a good pastime for our resident female tactician. Who was humming cheerfully as she passed by the racks of books down one of the shelves in the currently, mostly desolate parts of the archives. Some titles catching her interest more than others, but none truly standing out to her.

Morgan gave a slight frown. Sure, as a tactician, she should have been reading most of these books regardless. But she found it harder to retain information when the subject matter didn't truly interest her or without any real motivation, like the tests her father would sometimes give her. Plus she wasn't really of fan of forcing herself to read pages of information that would seem to be similar than what she had read before.

She sighed in annoyance, maybe she could ask her Brother for some recommendations. While he also expressed his similar distaste for reading books that didn't interest him, she knew he was still able to force himself through it much better than she could. Which she attributed to the somewhat different teaching styles of their respective parents.

_'But then again, that's if I can find him,'_ Morgan thought about her brother. Ever since she had caught him and Ophelia in bed together, things had been a bit awkward between the two. Sure she teased him like hell about it, and he always tried to adorkably change the subject, but there was still an undeniable air of tension that could be felt between them.

That and also, Ophelia was now practically always at his side ever since then. It didn't take long for everyone else in the castle to learn about their relationship considering they practically spent most of their free time together, and even then, it would be hard to find the two with how often they seemed to disappear.

Morgan had a pretty good idea of why. And while part of her couldn't believe her brother would do such a thing, she also knew how convincing her best friend could be, and it seemed she had Marc wrapped around her finger.

_"Stand still," _

Morgan paused in her movements as she heard a far off whisper.

_"Really? Right here, and now, what if someone comes by?"_ Another hushed, yet much more nervous whisper was heard. Morgan quickly recognizing it as her own Brother's. Leading her to believe the one from before was Ophelia's.

Curiosity gaining the better of her, the tactician decided to investigate. And so, taking a cat-like stance with her toes, she quickly and quietly made her way through the maze of bookshelves, trying to hone in on the voices of her Brother and friend without letting her presence be known.

_"Fufufu, try and resist all you might my darling, but your not-so-little friend that I hold in my chosen hand reveals your true desires to me,"_ Ophelia's voice rang with a teasing tone, causing Morgan's eyes to widen as she started to reach a possible conclusion of what they may have been doing.

And it seemed she was right when her Brother's voice respond in a tone of defeat, _"Can I at least make a sound-proofing hex to give us some more privacy?"_

Ophelia just chuckled, _"Nope, fore the risk makes the experience all the more enchanting~,"_ She playfully rejected, Morgan hearing her brother groan at her words, along with a sigh of relief as the sound of a belt being unbuckled followed by the shuffling of pants was heard.

_'Oh my god,'_ Morgan thought in disbelief as their actions were now clear despite not having yet to see a single thing. They were gonna do it right here in the archives, the archives!

But despite knowing she should have left, to leave the two by themselves and never speak of this. She couldn't stop herself from making her way to them, she just had to see it for her own eyes.

So following the sound of held-back groans and moans accompanied by muffled slurping, she peaked her eyes out of the side of one of the bookshelves, and they widened at what she saw.

Morgan was correct in her assumption of their actions, but seeing it was something else, and part of her regret the decision to view the act, as it was now permanently and clearly ingrained into her mind.

Her brother's face was scrunched up as he battled against the ecstasy he was feeling. Trying not to lose control and let out a noise louder than he would've liked as his pants clung around his thighs along with his small-clothes. His girlfriend resting on her knees in front of him, as her head bobbed up and down his shaft.

"Ophelia," Marc grunted, a hand gripping the shelf he leaned back against while the other held the top of the blonde's head, guiding her movements and sometimes forcing her to take in more than she was originally going to. Not that the dark-mage seemed to mind as she continued to focus on her blowjob, giving the man she loved pleasure. Though she didn't ignore her desires as one of her hands slipped down into her latex bottoms to scratch the itch was experiencing. Her long, wavy hair flowing with the movements of her head while Marc's cloak swayed slightly along with it. More often than not when the two were together, one could find the Blonde Mage wearing her boyfriend's cloak, not that he seemed to mind.

_"Mhhhmmm, mmhmm," _Ophelia moaned through muffled lips.

Morgan couldn't believe what she was seeing, and despite how much she knew she should, the girl just couldn't look away at the sight of her best friend sucking her brother off. But what truly grabbed her attention, was what she had trouble believing.

Her Brother was big, bigger than she would've ever thought! But even though she couldn't get a good look at it unobstructed, jut near glances of its length and size as Ophelia's mouth quickly slid up and down it. She could tell by the way the mage's lips seemed to stretch, her cheeks caving in, and the bulging of her throat that it was challenging. But Ophelia didn't seem to have that much trouble as her movements showed she was handling it like a pro.

_"Sllluurrrp~" _The Blonde's lips rang as she proceeded to take him down further than ever before, almost reaching Marc's groan to give a kiss as she deepthroated her boyfriend.

Part of Morgan wanted to praise her best friend at her skills. But the fact that they were being used on her brother, made her conflicted. Though she couldn't deny the look on his face seemed hilarious as he struggled not to blow his load down her amazing throat as their muscles did its best to coaxed out his seed into her awaiting stomach..

As much as Morgan wanted to stay and watch, logic finally overtook her in the risks presented. That and she didn't want to leave a puddle where she was standing. Quickly, she made her way out, not even saying goodbye to the current archive's attendant as she passed by with flaring red cheeks.

* * *

Morgan's stomach gave another growl as she moved through the quiet, darkened halls of the castle. Not wanting to disturb anyone who might be sleeping as she made her way to the mess hall, hoping to grab something to sate her hunger with her stash of snacks being depleted.

Her black slippers gave soft muffled steps against the carpet as she was currently clad in a simple purple nightgown along with her Tactician's coat. And while her nightgown was beautiful as it highlighted her form, stretching across her many curves, it also showed off a bit more than some might be comfortable with. Her large breasts causing it to strain against her upper body as the fabric did its best to try and give her some modesty. But it proved to be a challenge as the large curves of her ass had it stopping just a bit above her mid-thigh, which would've left much of her thick legs on display.

But Morgan wasn't very worried about anyone getting that good a look of assets as her large, baggy Tactician coat practically covered most of her form. Reaching down to her knees as the top two buttons were done up. In this state, at most, all anyone would see was the outline of her breasts as they pushed out against her the top and maybe a glimpse of her flat stomach if they focused. Sure she liked to show off, but that was when she was in the mood, and to who it could be seen by. And right now, she wasn't in the mood to flaunt or flirt, she just wanted something to eat.

And arriving at the doors to the mess hall, she intended to do just that.

_'Huh?'_

Only to be slightly perplexed at the fact that the door was slightly left open, _'Is someone in there?'_ She thought, usually the door would be closed at this time of night. So, deciding to tread carefully, she slowly poked her head through the adjourned doors. Noticing the lack of light on inside the mess hall except from the moon. Meaning most likely no one else was here.

_'Hmm, wonder who left the door open then,'_ Morgan questioned as she made her way in, snapping her fingers to power up the night-vision hex she was using to help better navigate through the mess hall, not wishing to accidentally make some noise on her way to the kitchen.

_"Ahhh,"_

Morgan froze in her steps as her eyes went wide, confusion and fear taking over from the sudden noise that rang through the mess hall. Waiting for a moment to see if it repeated, only for silence to follow. Sighing she started to move again, believing she had imagined the noise.

_"Ahh, yes, just li-ah, just like that,"_

Morgan's head whipped side to side, she knew for certain she did not imagine that. So carefully, she tried to hone onto the noise, which ended up leading to her original destination, the kitchen.

_"Gods, Marc, you've gotten so good at this,"_

No way, not again, this could not be happening again. Morgan's face was in disbelief at the possibility. But just like last time, she found herself feeling the need to confirm it with her own eyes. And in that slight trance, she peeked her head around a corner to see if she was right.

Again, she was correct in her assumptions.

There they were, her Brother and Best Friend once again fooling around. Though unlike last time, it seemed her brother was the one to be administering the pleasure. As Ophelia was currently settled atop a mostly clear counter, her long, spread-out legs dangling off the sides as Marc occupied the space in between them, his cloak she was wearing opened up and slid half-way down her arms. Helping to unobstruct the dark-mages breasts as his hands greedily groped and pinched the perky and firm mounds. Fondling one while he gripped the other, his mouth occupying its teat, sucking and swirling his tongue across her sensitive nub.

Morgan could only assume her brother was doing a great job, what the look on Ophelia's face and all. With one of her slender arms occupying his cloak's sleeve wrapping around his head to pull him in closer, while the other helped to support her as she leaned back to better give him access to her marvelous body. Something he seemed to greatly appreciate and more than took advantage of.

Finally removing his mouth off her breasts, Marc made sure not to ignore it as his thumb slide across its skin, spreading the saliva he had left on it across her sensitive skin. His lover shivered at the sensation. Her nipples turning even harder due to him coating the wet liquid as reacting to the cold air of the night.

Marc grinned at her, "Its cause I have a lot of practice," He responded teasingly to her earlier comment, before giving a slight worrying frown, "And can you try and keep it down? We might be in the back but you're still kinda loud," He pleaded.

Ophelia though responded with a wicked grin, "Why don't you try coming up with a plan to make me, my masterful tactician?" She asked with a challenging tone, knowing that no matter how he responded, she'd only stand to gain.

And so, playing right into her hands, Marc did just that. Sealing her lips with a deep passionate kiss. The only thing that could be heard being the muffled moans they emitted as he continued to fondle her breasts while engaging their tongues with one another.

Morgan's grip on the wall tightened at the sight, her body becoming hot at what she was seeing. It wasn't hard to believe how crazy Ophelia could be when getting down but seeing her Brother also taking a shot at this sort of play, and doing a pretty good job at it to boot, had her heartbeat start to race. Her thighs started to rub together as she subconsciously tried to scratch the itch that was forming. Not noticing her hand making its way under her coat and towards her breasts. Gripping it firmly as it began to try and mimic what her brother was doing to her best friend.

However, when her fingers gave her hardened nipples a firm pinch over her gown, she couldn't help but let out a quick gasp.

Her eyes went wide as her mind snapped back. Quickly hiding her whole body around the corner and from potential view as she ceased her light self-fondling. Doing her best to steady her breathing as she wasn't sure if the two had heard her. But, hearing the sounds of their moans, and taking a glance around the corner to check up, she realized they were still too lost in each other to have heard her.

Not wanting to test her luck any longer, she quickly made her way out of the kitchen and mess hall. But not before grabbing a quick treat she found wrapped by a nearby table. She did come here to get a snack after all.

* * *

Morgan tossed and turned, a series of disgruntled moans and groans leaving her mouth as the morning light filled her room. But it wasn't enough to wake the tactician from her slumber.

_"Marc~"_

Though something in her mind did.

Morgan jumped up from her bed after saying her brother's name. Her eyes were wide as her head was beating as fast as her racing heart. Sweat staining her nightgown and bed. Though it wasn't the only liquids she had been letting out.

Morgan's hand traveled down between her legs, giving a soft gasp as she pressed against her soaked panties. Confirming her suspicions about the dream she had been having.

Her Brother, bare as she was, pressing his body against her own while exploring and pleasuring her just like he had done to Ophelia.

And she loved it.

Morgan sighed, bringing in her knees as she wrapped her arms around them, squishing her large breasts. Not caring as she continued hugging her limbs.

_'Why?' _

Why did she have these dreams, and why did she like them?

_'Oh right, its cause I like him,' _The time-space displaced tactician told herself solemnly.

There was no denying it, as much as she wanted to.

She had feelings for her Brother.

_'I mean, I'm not really his sister, and he's not really my Brother either, we're counterparts, so technically he's myself, just as a guy?'_ She wondered, only for her to sigh again, _'__Than again, we act pretty different, despite having similar core values.'_

Her thoughts also lead her to think about his current relationship Ophelia,_ 'I mean, there's no way he hasn't seen Ophelia's mark yet.'_ She thought, referring to the oh-so familiar mark ever present on Ophelia's hand, one that she knew all too well. It was a bit of a shock when she first gazed upon it less than a few months ago, its implications and the information she already knew about Ophelia's parentage making her conclusion pretty reasonable._ 'I mean, he's dating the daughter of one of our friends, so would something like incest really bother him that much?'_ She questioned

She growled in frustration as she brought her hands to her messy dark hair and frantically scratched against it. It didn't matter what exactly their relationship was, everything still felt complicated.

And to think, she used to make fun of and criticize others for their love life.

Ever since first meeting Marc, Morgan felt something. At first, she thought it was just genuine curiosity at how similar they were, and wanting to have a kinship with how similar their situations have been. She first perceived him as cute, dorky, and somewhat lovable. And after finding out he was just a bit younger than her, brought out feelings of being a bit protective of him. Like how she imagined an older sister would. And with all those feelings, she wanted to think of him as close as family.

Cause despite the many friends she had in Askr, she had no type of bond as special and close as her Father. But with Marc, she felt something close.

Morgan smiled at how they irritated each other at first, remember how at the time if that was how typical siblings acted. But no matter how much they disagree on something, bickering as it usually was some sort of tactics. They always made up and worked together to think of something even better than before.

She found herself always enjoying spending time with him, rarely a dull moment. And if there was, then she could just tease him and watch him get adorable fluster.

Meeting him was truly one of the highlights of her time here.

But, ever since she saw him and Ophelia together. Something inside her was revealed. Seeing them spend so much time together, pretty much always seen with one another, and how lovely dovey they could be, made her jealous. Eventually though, realization hit her. She wanted to have something like that as well. Not just with anyone, but with Marc specifically.

Of course, she was happy for her them. She knew just how much they seemed smitten with each other. But, despite helping them out whenever she could to try and get them closer, she always felt a tinge in her heart when they did. She now realized why and thought that her attempts to try and get them together, were probably fueled by some inner desire to bury her feelings.

If that was her plan, then it completely backfired.

"Aghhh!" Morgan groaned, why did this have to suck so bad? Why did she have to feel this way for someone who could be considered her brother?

It had only gotten worse ever time she somehow saw the two fucking somewhere they shouldn't have been. Those times in the archives and kitchen were not isolated incidents.

She lied back down dejectedly, maybe it would've been better if they had never met.

* * *

Morgan eyes were open, staring down at the table in front of her. But they held no focus as her mind wandered.

And it was very, very noticeable to her comrades.

"Sis!"

"Ahh!" Morgan gasped, finally snapped out of her daze. Her senses jolted as they started returning to her, looking around frantically, finding three fellow strategists giving her questioning looks as the four of them stood around a table containing with a multitude of maps of different worlds.

"Are you ok? "

Morgan turned to the side, seeing the confused and worried look her Brother was giving her. It made her heart race and mind go crazy, to the point she didn't know what to say.

"Morgan, did something happen?" Another voice called out to her, much gentler and caring in tone as the young Tactician turned to her fellow female in the room. Katarina, a tactician of Altea that served under King Marth. Her wide grey eyes staring at the girl with concern.

Morgan turn away, "Nothing," She tried to assure, "It's just, I feel a bit off, one of those days you know." She added with a forced smile and laugh.

Katarina and Marc gave the girl a sympathetic, yet unsure stare. They could tell she wasn't being completely truthful, still, they didn't want to unnecessarily pry without knowing exactly what. However, their other companion wasn't in the mood to deal with something like this.

"Than we might as well call it a day and head out early," Soren's voice cut in, arms crossed as his eyes were closed. His face holding a look of mild displeasure.

Morgan's eyes widen at the remark, "Wait no, it's not that bad, I can focus I swear." She tried to assure.

However, the Greil Mecanaries's strategist was able to see right through her in a way that had Morgan frozen.

"As you said yourself, _'It's just one of those days'_, so unless you can somehow magically get whatever is troubling you out of mind, which I severely doubt, then continuing this meeting would be pointless," He stated, before proceeding to walk out, leaving his fellow strategists stunned in silence by his words and actions. Before deciding to follow them.

"I'll see you two later, I got a mission to head out to," Katarina informed the two, making her way around the table to leave, shooting Marc a glance that the boy understood, nodding back in confirmation that he would do his best. The light-purple hair Tactician finally making her way out.

Leaving the two siblings alone.

And in silence.

Marc sighed, "Morgan, what's going on?" He asked, his tone one of concern for her, and mildly disappointed that it appeared she didn't trust him enough to confess what it was.

Morgan turned away from his gaze, "It's nothing Marc, like I said before, just one of those days." She replied somewhat harshly in tone.

Marc frowned, _"__One of those days?__"_ He repeated her words in a somewhat mocking and challenging tone, "My instincts tell me that's not the case, because even during some of our hardest missions together you would always be ready to tease me, in fact, it's been almost a week since you've call me bro,"

Morgan bit her lip in annoyance at his words, not liking the fact he was clearly seeing right through her, and in her emotional haste, she got a bit defensive.

"So what?! You're my Brother, not like Bro is your only name, and just cause I haven't been teasing you doesn't mean I'm not ok," She let out an annoyed sigh as she gripped one arm with a hand, "Jeez, just, leave me alone for a bit." She somewhat solemnly added.

Marc extended his hand out to her with a sympathetic gaze, "Morgan look I just want to-"

"I said just leave me alone!" Morgan shouted, her cheeks flushed as her face scrunched up in as she had trouble keeping her emotions in control. And before she knew it, she ran out the room in haste, leaving her stunned Brother behind. She did so in such a rush that she didn't even notice Ophelia about to enter. The Blonde giving her friend a surprised look when she ran past her and down the hall, confusion and worry evident on her face.

"Morgan?" Ophelia tried to call out, extending a hand towards retreating figure of her friend. Sighing as she realized it to be of no use with the girl was already far gone.

"Morgan, wait!"

Ophelia's head turned to the person she was here for. Who had a somewhat distressed look on his face as he looked towards the direction Morgan had left.

"Marc?" Ophelia worriedly asked, "What happened?"

Her boyfriend sighed in response, "I'm not sure," He admitted dejectedly, turning away from his lover in a bit of shame at not knowing what he seemed to have done wrong to make Morgan snap like that, worrying that maybe he was pushing too hard for an answer.

Ophelia gave him a concerned look, grasping one of his hands gently as she ran a thumb over it, her touch immediately affecting him as he started to relax, bringing a reassuring smile on Ophelia's face as she comforted him, "Wanna talk about it?"

Marc gave a nod as he led the two inside the room.

* * *

Morgan didn't know how long she was running before she stopped, maybe it was when she realized she was going in circles? Either way, when she finally slowed down and took a moment to regain her breath, she frowned at her actions moments ago.

_'I shouldn't have snapped at him,'_ The female tactician reprimanded herself, feeling shame at how she acted. Looking around she noticed she was only a few corridors away from the strategy room.

So taking a deep breath to ready herself, she decided she needed to apologize for her actions and started heading back. With any luck, her Brother would still be there, Morgan having a suspicion that he would be sulking, thinking he was the reason she snapped, and would probably be thinking of how to apologize despite her being the one at fault.

Eventually, she found herself right outside the entrance, and just as she was about to look inside to see if he was still there, he heard a pair of familiar voices.

_"I just don't know what's going on, something seems to be making her act strange around me considering how's she's been the last few weeks, and her snapping at me earlier, something I've rarely seen her do, just solidifies something wrong." _Marc's voice rang out as Morgan listened in while he continued after sighing, _"I want to help, but whatever it is, she doesn't want me to know apparently."_

Peeking in, Morgan saw her Brother leaning against the tactic's table, his back turned to the slightly-adjourned door as Ophelia stood next to him, leaning on him while stroking his arm, doing her best to try and comfort him as best she could. The female tactician feeling a tinge of disappointment at being the cause of his distress, and jealousy that she wasn't able to comfort him.

"I'll try speaking to her myself," Ophelia told him losing her usual flair of words due to the situation, "I'll see if I can figure out what's going on, you're not the only one concerned."

"Thanks," Her boyfriend replied with an appreciated tone and leaning down to give her a an appreciative peck on the lips, only to have his eyes widen as he pulled away. Ophelia was shooting him a certain look, one that he had become all too familiar with its meaning, considering what usually came after it.

"Really? Right now?" He questioned somewhat apprehensive, not really in the mood due to what had just happened.

Ophelia smirked, "Ah but it would be for you more than me my love, you are stressed with what had just plague your thoughts, and despite my promise to help the one we both care about, you still are a bit tense. And in your mind and my own, we hold the knowledge that nothing makes you relax better than a good'ol fuck," She stated, gaining back her usual flair as she placed a hand on her hip while her other hand pointed an index finger up, "So how's bout a quickie?"

Marc sighed as a smile came onto his face, not finding the will to deny her, knowing she was somewhat right. Ophelia had long since dulled his cares and concerns of doing the deed in a public place, and if he was concerned about being caught, then that just meant he had to finish it quickly.

Ophelia gave a victorious giggle as Marc wrapped his arms around her and planted his lips on hers for a passionate lip-lock. The blonde moaned into the kiss as their tongues clashed, while also bending a knee that brushed against his side. Giving an approving giggle as she felt one of Marc's hands move down and cup her firm ass.

But as the two started to get a bit more aggressive, Ophelia opened her eyes just a bit for a moment, only to have them widen in shock as she saw Morgan peeking her head from the door at them, her eyes firmly planted on the two of them in awe. But Ophelia could swear she saw just a hint of something deeper in her eyes.

However, Morgan soon realized that she had been noticed. Her face morphed into one of fear and shock at being caught, and so, she did the only thing she felt like she could do.

She ran.

Ophelia's eyes went from shock to concern at her friend's action. Ready to pause her quickie with Marc to go after her, however, the sudden attack on her folds as his fingers slipped passed her bottoms while his other hand cupped her breast had her legs go weak and her mind numb.

_'I'll talk to her in a bit,' _Ophelia told herself as she succumbed to Marc's assault. She may have been the one with the ability to have him do whatever she asks, no matter how outlandish. But once things got going, she always found herself succumbing to him. He became way to good surprising quick for her to have an even battle in bed.

Not that she was complaining with the pleasure she received from it as she let out a,

_"Ahh~"_

* * *

_"Ahh~"_

Morgan bit her lip in shame as she continued, her arm between her legs with her hand inside her skirt. Her thin fingers rubbing the outline of her dripping folds, her white panties darken from being drenched in her fluids. Her other hand meanwhile slipped under her tank-top as it mauled and groped her large breasts, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. With her body stretching and pressing down against the bed as she pleasured herself.

It was wrong, so many things about this were wrong. Her attraction to her brother, watching him and her friend get frisky, getting caught in her gaze and bolting out, only to then start masturbating. It was all so wrong, no matter how desperately she wanted it not to be so.

_"Marc~"_ She moaned out as she imagined him being the one to have been pleasing her, for his hands to the ones roaming and exploring her form. Slipping her fingers into her drenching folds, she let out a gasp with her back arching off the sheets while gripping her fleshy mound just a bit tighter. Her fingers sinking into the soft, sensitive skin. Her passage tightening around her buried fingers in response as they started to thrust in and out of her gushing pussy.

She couldn't hold herself back anymore, after catching those two a plethora of times, dreaming about them. She needed some sort of release! And while it wasn't clear if it would be for the better or worse, she would deal with it after.

Just a few more seconds and she would have the orgasm that had been building up for she didn't know how long at this point.

** _*Knock *Knock_ **

_"Morgan? Are you in there?" _Ophelia's voice call through the other side, causing the tactician to pause her actions in fear and shock as her eyes shot open, _"We need to talk,"_

_'Shit!'_ Morgan mentally shouted both in shock and frustration, "Uhhh, give me a sex," She shouted as normally as her panting voice could, hoping her friend didn't catch the flustered and nervous tone, before realizing what she had said, "Sec!" She clarified, getting off the bed and pulling her hands out from under her clothes, her face contorted in fear as she looked at her disheveled state. Doing her best to straighten out her attire while he grabbing a nearby cloth to wipe her hands with, specifically the one that was deep into her folds.

"Grrgh," She growled in a low tone at her situation, snapping her fingers to put a light hex over herself and hide the smell her body was producing, hopefully seeming a bit more presentable. Grabbing her large tactician's coat and placing it over herself, she did her best to tighten it around her body, momentarily thinking whether or not to do up the buttons, only to decide against it, not wanting to seem too suspicious.

And so, taking a deep breath to calm herself, the girl opened the door with a smile, "Ophelia!" She greeted as cheerfully as she could, the blonde giving a smile back, but her face didn't hold nearly a fraction of Morgan's enthusiasm.

"Hey Morgan," Ophelia greeted back somewhat softly, Morgan immediately noticing that she lacked her usual theatrics, meaning this was not gonna be a fun conversation, not that she expected one anyways, especially with what came out of the dark mage's mouth next, "We need to talk,"

Morgan couldn't help but turn her head away, knowing there was no avoiding the elephant as she scratched her cheek somewhat embarrassed, "You caught me peeking, huh?"

"Yeah," Ophelia shyly admitted, "But that's not all I want to talk about,"

Morgan just opened the door, the blonde understanding the invitation as she made her way in, Morgan closing the door behind her as the two sat on her bed.

"Sooo..." Ophelia begin, not knowing exactly where to start despite haven been the one to start this conversation.

"I'm really sorry," Morgan cut in, knowing that apologizes were in order, looking down at her lap and into her balled up hands, "I was gonna apologize to Marc cause I kinda snapped at him earlier, but instead I caught you two in the act and was a bit surprised, I didn't know what to do and..._Huh_... I know it was wrong of me to do."

Ophelia just gave a slight chuckle, "No, Marc and I should be the ones apologizing, we were the ones who decided to do it in a public place after all," She replied somewhat embarrassedly.

_"Not like that's stopped you two before," _Morgan unconsciously muttered aloud, both her and Ophelia's face widening in realization at her words.

"Wait-" Ophelia was about to ask.

Only for Morgan to cut her off once again, "Alright I may have caught you two doing it some other times as well," The tactician admitted.

It was Ophelia's turn to turn away embarrassed, "Oh," She shyly replied, taking a lock of her hair as she twirled her fingers around it, not knowing exactly what to say with that information. She and Morgan weren't shy in revealing personal things and sexual preferences to one another, hell they've seen each other naked a couple of times when trying out clothes. But even so, knowing that your best friend saw you and your boyfriend, who was also her brother getting each other off when they thought they were alone, wasn't exactly a pleasant thought.

The two were silent for a while. Not knowing what to say next. However, as Ophelia took in the revelation that Morgan had saw her and Marc fucking on more than one occasion, along with that look on her face as she watched on, she couldn't help but wonder if it was tied to her abnormal behavior these last few weeks.

And so, remember why she was originally here, she spoke, "Hey Morgan, quick question, is something about me and Marc's relationship bothering you?" She asked, not wanting to beat around the bush and hoping her friend would give an honest answer.

Of course, as Ophelia expected, the girl was more flustered at the question, "_What?!__" _She replied surprised, "Of course not, I'm happy for the two of you, you both have been smitten with the other for months, I'm frankly revealed you two have finally come out to one another, otherwise, I would've done it myself." She replied defensively and surprised, though to the blonde, her tone sounded just a bit too forced. It didn't seem she was lying, but she wasn't being entirely truthful either.

Ophelia looked down at her intertwined hands, "It's just that, Marc says you've been acting a bit strange these last couple of weeks, and well, I've noticed it as well." The dark-mage stated.

"But why did you think it was because of you and Marc's relationship?" Morgan questioned back, wanting to know why Ophelia thought that so she could steer her away from the truth.

"it's just, well, the only thing I can think of close to that when you started acting a bit weird is me and Marc getting together, and well, seeing the look on your face as you saw me and Marc in the act, I saw something deeper in your eyes other than shock,"

Morgan's heart was beating, _'Oh no no no no please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it!'_

Ophelia turned to look at her friend with a piercing, yet sympathetic gaze, and the words that came out of her mouth had Morgan turning stiff.

"Morgan, do you love Marc?"

Morgan was speechless, for one of the few times in her life, nothing was able to come out of her mouth. She just didn't know what to say. Sure she had acknowledged she's had feelings for her brothers, but to say love, and by someone else, her best-friend no less, had her mind going into overdrive.

"Morgan?" Ophelia asked concerned.

And so, not knowing how to respond, she did the only thing that seems reasonable, she denied it.

Morgan gave a forced chuckle from her lips, "Love him?" She repeated as cheerfully confused as she could with a smile, "I mean he's my brother so of course I love him, he's only family I have here after all." She tried to persuade.

However the look on Ophelia's face showed she wasn't buying it, only a sympathetic look continuing to be gazed right back at Morgan, as though the blonde knew she was lying.

"Morgan, you're lying," The Norhian mage accused, not a hint of malice or disappointment in her voice, just concern.

"No I'm not!"

Ophelia sighed, "Morgan, I'm not mad I just want you to be truthf-"

"I'm not in love with Marc ok!" Morgan snapped back, surprising the two as she stood up, hands balled up as her eyes were clenched shut, a determined look on her face, as though she seemed to be trying to convince herself more than her friend.

However, when she opened her eyes slightly and saw Ophelia continue to give a sympathetic gaze at her, Morgan couldn't help the tear that broke through her eyes at the pain she felt saying those words.

Ophelia didn't hesitate to stand up and bring her friend into a hug, the dark, messy-haired girl breaking down in her arms as she buried her face against the blonde's chest, muffled sobs being heard as she could no longer hold it in. She said she didn't love Marc, and it was a lie, one that hurt her more than she realized. And seeing her best friend, the one who she had just snapped at and was dating him as well, continue to look at her with no judgment made her lose all will to fight back.

"I love him," Morgan admitted through a sniffle, "I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, I don't know how long I've had these feelings for!"

Ophelia just stroked her hair and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her friend as she listened to the confession.

"I'm happy for you two, I really am!" Morgan continued in sobs, "But, seeing you two like that, it made me realize just how much I wanted it too, with him no less! And_-sniff_... and I just-, I just don't know what to do!"

But to the girl's surprise, her friend had a simple answer.

"Just tell him," Ophelia suggested, her tone and words simple, yet the effect it had on Morgan was anything but.

The tactician pulled back with a surprised look, "What?" She almost shouted in surprise, "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Ophelia simply replied.

"Why not?" Morgan repeated, confused by her friend's seemingly lack of logic, "First off, you two are dating, second off, he's my brother!"

Ophelia simply shrugged, "I don't mind," Her nonchalant attitude and tone greatly contrasting Morgan's own.

Who could only stutter a response, "But-but-but-"

The blonde mage cut her off to explain her decision, "Morgan, my best friend who I care about a lot has been acting weird for weeks and has finally told me what has been bothering her, and I can help, so why wouldn't I?"

Morgan though, was still apprehensive, "But, but a relationship should be between two people, it would be rude of me to try and come in between that," She tried to argue.

Ophelia though, was having none of it, "Morgan, me and Marc love each other, nothing is going to change that," She firmly stated with her hands on her hips, "However, that doesn't mean that our love is exclusive to another," She added with a smile, "And if sharing some of it with you will help, I won't hesitate."

Morgan was dumbstruck, in awe at how selfless and caring her friend was being, but, she couldn't help but speak about her other problem, "But we're still siblings,"

Ophelia couldn't help but let out a sigh at the remark, looking at her friend with a wide, disbelieving gaze, "Morgan, if you think Marc was smitten with me, you've should've seen some of the looks he's given you," Ophelia stated, "He always seems to be enamored by that mind of yours with the plans you come up with, he goes along with your crazy attitude, and I know he's stared at you longer than one should on a couple of occasions, like when you were wearing my outfit. Hell, he probably likes you a bit as well, the only reason he hasn't acted on it probably is cause he's using the same stupid excuse you are!"

Morgan couldn't help but look away, not finding any excuse to go against Ophelia's remarks. So, she just repeated herself, "That doesn't change the fact we're siblings," She shyly repeated, continuing to look away as she nervously rubbed her arms.

Ophelia looked as though she was ready to explode, never had she seen Morgan making up so many repetitive excuses for something she so clearly wanted.

"Morgan, why would that matter!" The blonde practically shouted in a way that had her friend flinch, "You've both traveled from your world's future to its past to stop an artificial dragon from destroying the world, who happens to also technically be your parents, while fighting alongside younger versions of your parents and your friends' parents. Hell, you're not even technically siblings, you both come from different worlds, you're counterparts, you both never knew of each other till just a few months ago, not like you grew up with each other!"

Morgan sighed, not able to fight against her friend's words any longer, letting out a half-laugh, half-sigh and with a small smile said, "I guess that's pretty weird huh?"

Ophelia smiled back, seeing she had finally broken through with her friend, "Morgan, I'm only a few years younger than my parents, and that's because I grew up in some place where time moves faster than around it, and we've been summoned to a place where people from different worlds and times can meet and learn about each other. Honestly, you and Marc liking each other even if you were true siblings, just doesn't seem that weird here."

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's words, their situation really was a strange one, so maybe liking her brother wasn't that strange in the grand scheme of things.

However, that didn't stop her smile falling from her face as she couldn't help but ask, "What do we do now?"

Ophelia only gave her a wide smile, "What else?! We have to plan on a way for you to seduce him!" She exclaimed

Morgan though, couldn't help but be in shock, "Se-seduce?" She repeated stuttering with a large blush on her face, Ophelia, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Isn't that a bit too strong?" Morgan questioned, her nervousness returning, though for a different reason as she continued, "I mean, first of all, there's the fact that we still don't know exactly how he feels about me, and then there's the issue of addressing his reluctance about how we are siblings, and then there's the relationship with you! You may be ok with this, but he might not be!"

Ophelia though, smirked at her, "Don't you worry about Marc thinking about our relationship. It might take a bit of convincing on my part, but I'll make sure to let him know I'm fine with him bedding other people, you included,"

Morgan couldn't help but look at her friend with a confused look, "Really?"

The blonde turned away with a somewhat embarrassed smile, playing with her wavy-locks with one hand as she admitted, "Not gonna lie, the thought of him dominating others as he does to me, showing the stud he can be under that adorkable bookworm persona, is kind of a turn on,"

Morgan blinked at the admission, _'Kinky' _She thought, though, in all honesty, she could get behind the sentiment as well, but she still had to ask once again, "Still, seducing? Sure a kiss I can get, but sex off the back?"

"It's how we started off our relationship," Ophelia replied nonchalantly with one hand on her hip and the wave of the other, a self-serving smirk coming onto her face as her eyes were closed, reminiscing her and Marc's first time.

Morgan turned away, not knowing if she should pull her friend away from her quick day-dream only for her to snap out of it on her own.

Looking towards the Tactician, the Nohrian shot a grin at her, one that had Morgan sweating nervously, "Besides, I can tell, you want to know how good he is yourself as much as you want to reveal your feelings as well. We both know the _dirty_ girl you can be when you want."

Morgan blushed at the statement, not able to deny the truth. She and Ophelia could get downright filthy in their thoughts when they wanted, something they were finally glad to share with one another when they discovered the depth of the other's degeneracy Still they kept a few things hidden from each other.

And Ophelia didn't just stop with her accusation as she added, "Not to mention I can sense the hex you put on this room and yourself, considering how freshly placed it seems, along with what you saw me and Marc doing before, its not hard to guess what you used it for,"

Morgan's blush deepened. Ophelia had her beat. So with a sigh, she let that filthy part of herself take over, feeling more confident as her mind raced with possibilities at how to move forward with their objective. Ophelia smirking as she saw her friend's switch finally turned on.

"Lets do it," Morgan stated, and so, the two delved into a plan to get Marc to sleep with his sister.

* * *

Marc couldn't help but let out a sigh as he walked down the hall, a small travel bag slung over his shoulder, his mind still preoccupied with what had transpired with Ophelia just last night. The two were engaged in their usual love-making, a bit more intense than their other times due to the chance they might not be able to do it for a while. And during it, Ophelia had let it slip that she was fantasizing about him fucking somebody else.

After their climaxes, he had asked her about it, and she seemed somewhat shy to talk about it, before revealing to him the deep fantasies she held about him dominating other girls like he's done to her.

Of course, he responded a bit defensively that he would never cheat on her.

To which she simply laughed heartily at, saying she knew he was too kind and loving to ever think of such a thing, but that didn't stop her from revealing that she didn't really mind if he did have a relationship with someone else, as long as she knew about it as well. And so, before he knew it, she had convinced him she would be fine with an open relationship, and he couldn't find a reason to say no due to a whirlwind of emotions he was experiencing.

And by the time he had gathered his emotions enough to form a response, she was already sleeping peacefully in his arms.

_'This doesn't change anything,' _Marc thought to himself, _'Just because I can, doesn't mean I should, sure Ophelia may have given me permission, but she's all I need.'_

"You know I get that you're happy being with Ophelia, but it sometimes feels like your head's in the clouds thinking about her more than before you two weren't together." A voice cut in, causing Marc to turn his attention to his current partner.

Morgan held her head forward as the two walked together, her warm face plastered with a slight smile, yet Marc could tell she was hiding a smirk underneath. Her body clad in her black & purple form-fitting sky-rider uniform, showing off her marvelous assets as the fabric clung snugly over her curves. Revealing in full her wide-hips and massive bust as the fabric strained nicely to contain it. The mini-skirt aspect of her uniform doing little to hide her legs as it clung and curved over her large backside, which had no doubt been toned due to her riding activities. The fabric ending right where her legs started. Though the sight was obstructed by the hip-wing accessories she had, tied to the streams of purple straps that wrapped around her hip and went downwards on her sides, connected to a pair of white, thigh-high stockings. Her legs may not have given her much height, but they definitely weren't anything to scoff at. The muscles she had on them were giving her thighs a thick and toned appearance. The remainder of her legs and feet from under the knees mostly being covered by her brown leather boots.

What he described alone would've been enough to put this outfit as one of the more risque in terms of battling attire. However, she was able to change that placement with the additions of something that gave the outfit its own unique flair that works as well as it did cause it was Morgan who was wearing it. The uppermost-part of her outfit was practically cut straight off one of her tactician's coats, specifically the oversized sleeves and hood. It turned her outfit from sexy, to borderline cute as well.

"Yeah , just still feel a bit surreal we're actually together," He replied with a slight tone of disbelief, turning away as a blush was threatening to form on his face. Sure before he's noticed how attractive his sister could be, but ever since he and Ophelia got together, he couldn't help but notice, or well, start to appreciate the female form more than he would like at times. Thankfully the sessions he's had with Ophelia had helped to crave his lust for the most part, still, it was hard not to feel _something_ when someone as attractive as Morgan was right next to him in something so stunning.

"Really? Cause considering how often you two seem to be banging, I would assume you'd have gotten used to it by now." She bluntly stated next.

If Marc had been drinking something, he would've been spitting it out. However, the reaction he gave without it was still enough to make Morgan chuckle.

Looking at her with an annoyed look, the younger Tactician rolled his eyes, "Very funny," He groaned.

"Not even gonna deny it?" She teased her mirth now clearly visible "Guess that means you've finally accepted Ophelia's craziness in bed, I was wondering when you'd break." She added, "Though as long as you two keep it in the bedroom I'm sure nobody will really care."

Marc turned away nervously, not able to think of a retort as he scratched the back of his neck with a single finger, "Yeah,"

Morgan's smirk widened away from his gaze, after all these weeks of conflicted emotions, she was finally able to keep her composure and tease him at full force like she used to. However, the end-goal of this teasing held a new purpose, the purpose of having him be pent up to the point that would hopefully help push him over the edge once she revealed her feelings.

"So, how difficult do you think this mission will be?" Morgan asked, chirpily, starting to bounce in her steps in a way that had her upper assets jiggle somewhat entrancingly under her attire. Her carefree nature and face helping to give an innocent look to her display despite her inward intentions.

Marc did his best not to be captivated, but even he couldn't help but give a few longer than needed glances, deciding the best thing to help distract himself would be to answer her question, "Shouldn't be too hard, though it will be a bit long," He replied, "We'll just be traveling to a few forts to check in with the captains and make sure everything is ok while delivering a few documents for the next few days."

"Long but not hard, huh?" Morgan repeated with a mockingly disappointed tone, Marc swearing he heard something hidden under her words as he nodded in response, "A shame, would've preferred something with a bit more girth, something to really get my body pounded, this seems like it'll be a bit boring though," She added a bit dejectedly.

Marc looked at her questionable, a bit surprised at her choice of words, it had been a while since she had made an innuendo like that. Not haven heard one since she started acting strangely a few weeks ago.

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot to say," Morgan began as the two finally arrived at the stables, Marc being brought out of his thoughts as he gave his full attention to her, noticing how she seemed a bit nervous, "I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you earlier this week,"

Marc blinked in surprise, not haven expected an apology, especially as he did his best not to bring it up all day after Ophelia had informed him that she and Morgan were able to work through it and it was that was plaguing her was being dealt with.

So he responded genuinely.

"Don't worry about it," He told her a bit laid back yet with a genuine smile, "Stuff happens and sometimes we say things we don't mean, what matters is that you're doing better."

Still, it didn't seem to have eased her worries as she shook her head at head, "I get that, it's just, I really don't want anything coming in the way between us," She admitted, with a somewhat shy tone, catching Marc a bit off guard as she continued, "Ever since I came here, you're the first person I formed a real connection with, not to mention, even if we're not real siblings, I still care for you like family. I haven't felt this way about anyone other than my Father, so I really treasure our relationship."

Marc was stunned a bit by her sudden confession, not helping the blush that came over his cheeks as he felt grateful and embarrassed by her words. But he knew he had similar feelings as well.

"Same here," He replied with a bright smile that made her blush a bit as well, the two standing in silence for a moment. Only to be broken by a surprised gasp from Marc as Morgan suddenly gave him a tight hug. Marc taking a moment before returning the gesture. And while he could feel this exchange as simply care for each other, he couldn't help but notice the way her large chest pressed against his as she pressed the side of her head against his shoulder.

Breaking the hug, Marc couldn't help but inwardly disappointed at the loss of her touch and her body from his arms, not knowing Morgan had the same thought as well. However, she didn't let it stop her as she quickly turned around with a spring in her step and exclaimed, "Alright we got the lovely _I care about you stuff_ out of the way, let's get on with the mission Lil'Bro!"

And with that, she bounced off to her awaiting Pegasus, the skip in her steps causing her behind to jiggle a bit on display under her tight miniskirt as she greeted her steed fondly. Marc swearing he saw a bit of her lower cheeks peak out. However, he soon shook those thoughts out of his head. Walking up to the rider and steed as Morgan was making the final preparations to make sure all the equipment was properly secure as Marc tied both their bags to the sides.

Morgan maked her way up the steed first, and in the process, flashing Marc a glimpse of underneath her skirt. The male being stunned as viewed what no doubt appeared to be a lady black thong. He didn't know how to react to what he saw, to either be disgusted that it was his sister's, or be amazed at how magnificently the fabric seemed to sink inbetween her lower globes. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand was extended him.

Looking up he saw Morgan giving him a bright smile. So shaking away his dirty thoughts, the brother returned the smile with one of his own, taking a hold of her hand as she helped to pull him up. The two taking a few seconds to make sure they were properly secured as Morgan said, "Hold on tight,"

Marc, obeying her words, wrapped his arms around her thin waist to help keep himself secured, feeling a bit flustered despite having done this multiple times.

"Tighter," Morgan informed him with a small laugh, sensing how tense he was. However, he obeyed, Morgan, gaining a smile as he felt his grip on her become a bit firm, and his chest lightly pressing against her back. Though his pelvis was still a bit away from her behind.

She would have to fix that.

And so, giving a snap of the reigns, her steed understood the message and took off. Rushing into the air faster than Marc was expected, reflexes taking over as he couldn't help but tighten his grip, unknowingly pressing his groin into Morgan's large waiting ass, pushing against it slightly as a blush fell over both their faces, however, one of them was smiling as well.

Morgan smirked as she saw the plan she and Ophelia had come up with working smoothly, making sure to lightly grind her backside into her brother's no doubt growing erection, pacing the grinding so that they fell alongside the slightly buckling of her steed in the air to prevent any suspicion. Knowing his brother wouldn't pull away in fear that she would notice the sensation if he moved, along with a small part of him relishing the contact, if a bit shamefully.

_'I wonder if he'll be able to endure it long enough during the mission?'_ Morgan thought about her brother with a smirk, doing her best to keep calm and not let out a moan from the feeling of his compressed erection pushing against her tightly clad ass. While a part of her wanted to reveal her feelings to Marc as soon as possible, she and Ophelia had agreed it would be best to tease Marc as much as possible during this mission, and when it was over, see how he reacted.

Marc had no idea of what was in store for him.

* * *

The next few days were delightful for Morgan, and torture for her brother.

Marc didn't know if he was imagining it, but it seemed as though every opportunity that was present, Morgan would use it to flaunt her body off. Be with an enticing sway of her round hips when she walked dutifully in front of him, or if she seemed energetic, have a skip in her steps which had her behind jiggling on display, with a hint of her lower cheeks peeking out if the view was angled just right. She also seemed to stretch, a lot, Usually raising both her arms and arching her chest out in a way that had the tightly closed twin-mounds jutting out on display.

Morgan also seemed to have gotten a bit more handsy as well. Seemingly brushing against him when she moved besides or pressing her soft large breasts confined against his back when she looked over his shoulder, and whenever they rode her Pegasus together, no matter how much he tried to prevent it, some sort of maneuver would have her pristine ass pressing back into his straining groin.

That alone would've been hard enough for Marc to handle, but it seemed as though that wasn't enough, his limits put to the test. As during one of the siblings overnight stays at a fort. They had to share a room, and during their night stay, Morgan showed just how comfortable she seemed around him, with what little she wore to bed and all.

Marc remembered how stunned he was when she walked out of the washroom. Her messy-hair slightly damp from the bath she just took. Morgan's face serine and peaceful with her eyes closed, a smile on her face as she seemed to hum a low melody. The only thing that covering her body being a large, oversized tactician's top. Its straps being the only ones Marc noticed on her shoulder, indicating she wasn't wearing a bra. With the helm of the fabric barely reaching down to her upper thighs. The top displaying an ample amount of her cleavage, showcasing just how large the valley they created was.

Marc had to admit, they weren't just bigger than Ophelia's, they were some of the largest he'd ever seen.

He was so captivated by the sight he barely saw the mirth-filled smirk Morgan had on. Confidence radiating in her steps as her slippers patted against the floor, giving her upper asset a slight jiggle under the beige-striped fabric, her hips slightly swaying so that had the helm of her shirt rode up ever so slightly, threatening to give a glimpse of her lower, luscious cheeks. And as she passed him on the way to her bed, she made sure her behind was perfectly angled as she tucked herself in. Her back to him as the back of her shirt rode up enough to reveal the full glory of her ass to him. With the only hint that she was wearing any underwear being the purple line that was barely present in between her eclipsing, lower globes.

But just as fast as Morgan presented it, she covered it up with the bedsheets, saying her goodnights before going silent.

Marc was still in bed after the event. His body still as it attempted to rest, but his mind would not let him.

He had too many questions. Why did Morgan seem to be acting like this? Why the sudden shift after she seemed to have been mostly keeping him at a distance before. Was he imagining this? It's not like Morgan didn't act similar to this before, she also seemed to love to tease him. But, he couldn't recall her being this direct. Maybe she always had been and he was only starting to take notice?

Either way, it was putting him on edge, and he'd just have to endure it until he was reunited back with Ophelia.

But still, he had to admit, even though the silent torment Morgan was putting him through, the snores she was admitting in her sleep were pretty cute. And, it seemed to just fit her.

* * *

"Sooo~, how'd it go?" Ophelia asked excitedly as Morgan walked into her room. And judging from the smirk the tactician held while radiating an aura of satisfaction, she guessed it went well.

Morgan solidifying the assumption with her words, "I've got him wrapped around my finger," The tactician grinned, waggling her finger to exaggerate the expression, "Every chance I got, I made sure to flaunt. He was falling under my spell."

Ophelia gleed in excitement from the news, "That's great!" The dark-mage exclaimed, "Now all we gotta do is move to the next step!"

Morgan smiled back at her in excitement, though it visibly lessened in strength as she pointed out, "Uh, what is the next step?" She asked with a bit confused.

Ophelia proceeded to give her a devilish smirk that rivaled some of the Tactician's own, with Morgan gaining a bad feeling,_ 'Is this how others feel when I look like that?'_ She briefly thought, but before she could think about it anymore, Ophelia gave a snap of her fingers. And for a moment, Morgan's world went black.

_"Huh?"_

As her senses started to return to her, Morgan felt, different. Something was off, but also, familiar. As though she's experienced this sensation before. Looking down and bringing up her hands, she noticed that her hands were no longer encased in a pair of leather gloves. They also seemed to look a bit different, appearing a little thinner, along with appearing a bit paler in skin. That wasn't all that changed, though, as looking down, Morgan realized that she could see the ground much better than before, her breasts having somehow been slightly reduced in size, and didn't seem as heavy as well. She also noticed she wasn't encased in her sky-rider uniform as before. No, the orange fabric that covered her now and left much of her current form exposed was no doubt Ophelia's outfit.

"What's going on?"

Morgan's face widened in surprise at the sound of her voice, it didn't sound anything like her at all! In fact, it sounded almost identical to Ophelia's!

"Look up" A voice that sounded very familiar to her own told her.

And following its advice, Morgan almost gasped as she was greeted to the sight of herself, sporting a very wide grin.

"So, how do you feel?" _'Morgan' _asked.

"Taller," The Tactician simply replied as she looked down at her newly acquired heeled-sandals, noticing how long her new pair of legs were, not being as thick as her own, but making up with it by how slender they were. Taking a look at the mirror in the corner of the room, Morgan was able to confirm her suspicious at what had happened. She was looking at herself alright, but the face she had, the body she inhabited, was Ophelia's.

"I feel a bit cramped on my side." Ophelia stated from Morgan's body, "Seriously, how do you fit your body into these _tight_ clothes?" The body-switched Mage asked, looking back over her shoulder and down towards the ass of her new body. Bringing her gloved hands to rub against it with an annoyed look, "Feels like I'm getting smushed, especially around the boobs and booty."

"Lots of practice and time to adjust," Morgan simply replied, remember just how hard it was at first to transition from her usual freeing and baggy tactician wear to the tight-fitting uniforms required of a sky-rider. Especially with cramming her large ass and breasts inside. Though the results were more than worth it the effort. In the meantime, however, the body-swapped tactician checked herself out in her friend's body. It was always an experience whenever the two swapped bodies, remembering just how hard it was to get used to the first time they had done it. They may have been equal in beauty, but they had different builds after all.

"So, how does this fit in the plan you've yet to fully reveal to me?" Morgan asked as continued to look into the mirror, absentmindedly playing with the headpiece on her now blonde head.

Giving a grin that seamlessly fit onto Morgan's face, Ophelia revealed her plan, "You're gonna go over to Marc's room, get him even more pent up and practice directly flirting with him, say you have to leave because of some made-up reasons you can think about on the way, and when he goes there expecting me, you'll be there instead, you'll reveal your feelings, he'll realize his own, and his pent-up state will cause you to get a great fucking!"

"Wait what?" Morgan replied in a surprise and unsure tone, "Don't you think that's a bit-"

"Don't question it!" Ophelia quickly cut her off, and before Morgan could even try and speak again, she found herself being pushed out the room by Ophelia, finding herself outside the room as the Dark-mage now clad in Morgan's own body, gave her a devilish smirk that indicated she knew something Morgan didn't before saying, "Now off you go!"

And with that, she shut the door.

Morgan could only blink at what had transpired. Knowing that Ophelia wouldn't let her back in until she did what she was told, Morgan sighed, resigning herself to this fate. She couldn't help but think about how strange this whole situation was, for such a long time the only person she could call as family was her Father, and now, the first person she could add to this group, a gender-bent version of herself from another world, who she found herself falling for, only for him to end up with his new best friend. And now, after revealing her feelings to said best friend, not only did she accept it, she actively supported it, and was now helping to set up her boyfriend with his sister, which currently took the form of having Morgan make her way towards Marc's room inhabiting his girlfriend's body.

Morgan couldn't help but let out a laugh, this was all so ridiculous, but, if this helped to finally allow her to share feelings with Marc, then it would be worth it.

_'Oh, I'm already here.' _Morgan realized at the familiar sight of her brother's door, she was gonna do this, she was actually gonna do this. With this, she would go beyond teasing, this would have her and Marc go down a path they would never truly be able to come back from.

_'And I've already made peace with it.'_ The body-swapped tactician told herself, and raising her hand, she knocked on the door.

** _*Knock Knock_ **

_"Huh? Who's there?!" _A muffled voice called out.

Taking a breath, Morgan answered, "It's me~" She sang out, doing her best to imitate Ophelia's flair while keeping it short as for him not to pick up that something seemed off.

_"Oh! Hey Ophelia! Just let yourself in, in the washroom currently,"_ Marc's voice replied.

Doing as he suggested, Morgan opened the door, hearing the sound of water running in the washroom connected to Marc's room. Making her way to his desk, she decided to look at some of the paper-work he had. Noticing the many duplicates she had back in her room, and had yet to read…

_'Wait, what am I gonna say!?' _Morgan realized in panic, while coming over here, she had completely forgotten what excuse she was gonna use to keep her Brother at bay and pent up a little longer while also telling him of a spot they could meet up later.

She found herself so lost and mentally panic in trying to come up with something, she didn't notice the doors to the washroom opening up. Revealing Marc clad in nothing else but his boxer with a noticeable tent present, a grin on his face at seeing his girlfriend hadn't yet noticed him come out.

Marc decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity to surprise her.

Whatever part of her mind Morgan was in currently, she was pulled out of and went tense as she felt a pair of bare, strong arms wrapped around her waist with hands patting her flat stomach. A chin resting upon her shoulder as the mouth it was connected to let out a sigh of relief, the feeling of his hot breath on her ear causing it to twitch and Morgan to shiver. But what she truly took notice of, the very, very hard pole pressing against her butt-cheeks.

"I've missed you," Marc greeted with a loving yet undoubtedly husky tone. Using his hands to stroke around her waist as he lightly grinded his hard erection into his _'girlfriend's'_ lusciously tight, latex bottom covered ass. Ready to give her a taste of what he had in store for her.

Morgan meanwhile, went silent. She didn't know how to respond. The feeling of her brother's arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he continued to grind his pecker against her felt surreal, and so, _sooo _good. The only thing that kept it from being perfect being that it wasn't her own body he was caressing. But either way. Morgan felt herself relax and turn to mush into his grip. Whatever plans she had before were all but forgotten. As all she could do was try and enhance the pleasure she wanted for so long.

She responded by firmly pressing her ass-cheeks back against him. Pinning Marc's erection in between his hips and her backside. The two let out a moan, Marc's one of relief at finally letting out a bit of the pent up lust he's accumulated, while Morgan's was needy as she shivered at finally getting something she's so long for.

"Eager are we?" Marc asked teasingly as he tilted his head down towards his girlfriend's neck, not letting her respond before planting his lips on her supple skin, smirking as he heard _'Ophelia' _moan loudly at the move while her body squirmed in his grip.

Morgan whined as he continued to play with _'her'_ body. His hands now roaming over it as he pinched and pushed against any of its sensitive areas, areas that Morgan knew where different from her own, but still gave her pleasure nonetheless. His hands never went towards the most sensitive parts of the body, deciding to leave the groping and kneading of her ass and breasts for latter as he seemed intent on showing just how much he missed every part of her body.

And before Morgan could realize it, she suddenly felt herself carried from one end of the room to the other as she was flipped atop of the bed. Laying on her back as she stared right up into the eyes of her brother. A deep blush coming over her face as she looked into his eyes filled deeply not just with lust, but with love as well.

_"MMHHHHMMM!"_ Morgan gasped through muffled lips as Marc pressed his own against her's, unknowingly giving his sister a passionate lip-lock that had her squirming under his body as he laid atop her, pressing their bodies against one another.

Morgan could barely understand what was happening. The feeling of her brother's lips, of his body being pressed against, the feeling of his hands roaming over it. Feeling the greed he held, but also the love he showed as well. It unlike anything she could've imagined. It felt so good, so much so that she didn't even notice Marc pushing her latex bottoms to the side, and pulling down the front of his under-garbs to free his pulsing, needy erection.

_'Ohhhhh Naga,' _Morgan purred in her mind as she felt his hardened length pushed against this body's folds. Sending jolts of pleasure that had her mind turning into mush as Marc slowly grinded the underside of his dick against her dripping, hot opening in preparation for what he planned to do next.

It was too much, the multitude of feelings she was receiving from her Brother, ones that she had long for, even if they weren't meant for her, were just too much to handle.

And so, as Marc briefly disconnected their lips to give the two a much-needed chance to breathe, Morgan, in her dazed mind, couldn't help but utter a single word.

_"Brother,"_

It was a single word, one that Morgan had wished to utter to him for so long. But was so immersed from his actions she didn't even notice that she finally said it.

But Marc did. And he paused everything he was doing, his eyes going wide and body tense. And looking down at the face of his girlfriend, all he could do was ask.

"Morgan?"

The body-swapped sister felt her own eyes shoot open wide at the sound of her name from his voice. Her eyes staring into his own. Gone was the confident and lustful gaze, instead, it was filled with uncertainty, confusion, and fear.

Brother and Sister stared at each other for who knows how long. Still pressed against each other, sexes included. But they weren't focused on that, they couldn't be focused on that. All they could focus on was each other. As neither held no idea of what to say next.

Eventually though, one of them cracked. Realizing exactly what had transpired, Morgan shut her eyes in fear and shame as before shouting out, "I'M SO SORRY!"

And with the snap of her finger. Her mind went blank.

Opening her eyes once again. Morgan found herself standing in what was undoubtedly Ophelia's room. And looking in the mirror, she found herself once again in her own body.

But the reflection showed a face not of relief, but of sadness, of shame.

She ruined it.

Her chance with Marc was ruined. And things would never be the same.

The girl couldn't help the cascade of sobs that she proceeded to let out.

* * *

_'What am I gonna do?'_

Morgan didn't know how many times she repeated that question in her head as she laid down on Ophelia's bed. A few minutes had passed since the girl returned to her own body since screwing things up royally with her brother, and not in the way she wanted.

Morgan didn't know how to feel, one moment she was almost getting everything she ever wanted from Marc, and the next, she risked losing it all.

She didn't know what to do, lock herself away, act like it never happened, take away Marc's memories with a hex instead of just talking to him about it? She didn't know, and right now, she wasn't in any state to try and figure it out.

_"Op-Ophelia! Slow down!"_

_'Huh?'_ Morgan thought at the sound of her friend's name.

_"Not until you two talk it out!"_

Morgan's eyes started to widen as she realized who's voiced that belong to, and from deduction, who the previous one was.

_"How are we just supposed to talk about what happened? I'm still trying to process it!"_ Marc's voice cried in fear and nervousness that Morgan felt rising in herself as well at the situation that was no doubt about to happen.

_'NoNoNoNoNo!' _Morgan mentally panicked as she jumped out of the bed, frantically looking for some sort of escape through from the room before they would undoubtedly enter and be forced to deal with that awkward, wishing-for-life-to-end tension that would hang in the air.

_*Swoosh!_

Morgan whipped her head at the sound of the door being swung open, looking towards the entrance to find an undoubtedly awkward and nervous Marc, who appeared to have just barely been dressed since when she lost saw him in just his boxers, now wearing some pants, a beige patterned top, and his signature tactician's coat. Ophelia meanwhile, was right behind him, pushing him in with an annoyed look.

After making sure he was sufficiently inside the room, Ophelia backed off from the stunned sibling towards the entrance as she grabbed the door handle and declared, "I'm hexing the door so you both won't be able to leave till morning! So in the meantime; talk it out! You both clearly have feelings for each other so stop hiding it!"

** _*Slam!_ **

The siblings flinched at the slamming of the door, with Marc being the first to react as he immediately bolted towards the wooden entrance with a panicked look as he clearly didn't want to be in this situation as much as sister did.

"Ophelia!" The male tactician called out to his girlfriend on the other side of the door as he realized she had already hexed the door to keep the pair of tacticians trapped, "You can't just do this!" He tried to argue, "And what about you? Where are you gonna sleep tonight?" He added with a bit of concern.

_"Don't test me Marc!"_ The dark-mage replied threateningly from the other side of the door that had the male tactician flinching, _"And I'll just sleep in your room for tonight, so you better start getting comfortable with Morgan, cause you two will be spending the night together."_ Her tone became much less annoyed a slightly touch at her boyfriend's concern for where she would sleep, but still seemed to hold a good level of annoyance.

The sound of heels clicking further and further away followed. Leaving Morgan and her brother, who was still trying in vain to open the hex door, alone and stuck together till morning. Eventually though, the younger tactician realized his foolish endeavor. And with a nervous huff, glanced back towards his sister. The female tactician looking away towards the side as she nervously gripped one arm with her hand, one of her heels off the ground as she twisted that foot side to side.

Marc inwardly sighed, knowing that one of them had to say something to eventually break this silence. And so, he elected to do it first.

"Ophelia, explained to me a bit what you two were trying to do," Marc admitted in a strained tone, remembering the storm of conflicted emotions he felt when Ophelia returned to her own body to find a confused and frightened Marc atop her, proceeding to tell him in detail what Morgan and her had tried to do, how his sister felt about him, how she knew he felt similar, and why he shouldn't hesitate. "And, _huff_, I don't know how to react," Marc added as he turned to face her.

He was angry at being tricked, hurt at being lied to, yet he was also ashamed, that Morgan held these feelings for her, and he never noticed, remembering how Ophelia told him how dense he was when picking up hints back when they first got together. But, a part of him couldn't help but feel happy that Morgan seemed to like him that way.

Morgan listened on as he continued, still unable to bring her gaze as he said, "I'm sorry for not picking up on this sooner. I can't help but feel at fault for your feelings, and what they tried to make you do due being unable to figure how you felt on my own, despite all the clues you left me."

Morgan flinched at his words, hating how he seemed to think he was at fault, yet she knew she held most of the blame. Sure he was a little dense at times, but she loved it because it was apart of what made him, him.

Marc continued nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he had to look away, "I thought you were just teasing me as an older sister would, or that you were just comfortable around to let your guard down. As though you didn't care whether or not I got to see more than others, cause trusted me and you didn't see me like that." He gave an awkward smile as he looked at her, "I guess that goes to show how much of a dolt I can be, huh?" He tried to laugh, hoping she'd give some sort of positive reaction.

Marc went silent for a bit, hoping to give Morgan a chance to finally talk if she wanted, and after she took a deep breath, his sister finally spoke.

"Ever since I came here, to this world, you've become one of the people I've cherished most, I don't know whether its cause of how similar we were, or if the fact you're my kinda my brother. But, you've, I feel like I can say I care about you almost as much as I do my Father." Morgan stated in a nervous yet earnest tone, her words had the effect of her brother blushing, and despite still feeling fearful, she decided to fully reveal her feelings to him, "Eventually though, I started to care about you even more than I did before. I don't know what it was, your dorky but honest nature, how you always seemed to match my craziness yet still keep somewhat calm, I just felt drawn to you, as though I could be myself and you would still accept me as such. Until finally, I fell in love with you."

"Morgan,"

The girl cut her brother off before he could say anymore with a determined look. Showing just how hard it was for her to finally come clean with her feelings, "So, tell me, and be completely honest, how do you feel about me?" Morgan asked, her face shifting from a determined look to a pleading one, "I don't care if you love me or not romantically! Just, I just want to know where I stand. Cause, even if it's not as a couple, I want to keep standing by your side as siblings at least!" Her tone was fearful but with need, as though she needed him to be completely truthful. As she had just been to him.

Marc took a deep breath, he had to return her honesty with his own. And to do that, he couldn't hold back, his heart would need to speak.

"Morgan, since coming here, you've made my life as wonderful, you're so full of life, strong and beautiful, caring and funny, strong-willed in your beliefs and wants. Being with you is always draining, I'll admit, but it's also worth it, cause when you're happy, I can't help but feel happy as well." Marc admitted, seeing Morgan slightly turn away bashfully as a blush came over round cheeks, he couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at how cute she appeared.

Feeling confident, he took a step forward and with a smile he declared, "You're amazing, and I'm glad to call you my sister," But he had to look away as feelings of shame came forward, not from what he felt about her, but how he acted in response to it, "And that's why I was probably why I kept not noticing your feelings for me, cause I was scared that if there was a chance for there to be something more, than I fall hard for you, and with all the factors that seemed to go against it, I stopped myself from looking for that chance."

Morgan felt her heartbeat start to increase as Marc continued, "But, while I have to admit, I don't know how I truly feel for you like I do with Ophelia, the feelings you've shown, I can't help but want to give back, and they don't feel wrong. In fact, it feels kinda right, natural."

Morgan whipped her head at his words, seeing him give a smile, an awkward, nervous, dorky smile.

But, it still had a profound expression on her. And before she knew it, she ran to him. Bringing him into a tight passionate hug, allowing herself to sob lightly into his chest as he wrapped his hands around her. She felt so relieved, both of them had finally let it all out, their feelings were no longer hidden.

And when she brought her head away from her chest to look up at him, their eyes meet, and without a word, the siblings leaned their heads towards each other. And shared a kiss.

It was soft, loving, a bit passionate.

Simple was what Morgan would best describe it as. She couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the irony of this. She was energetic, outgoing and forceful, along with outlandish as well. So she always imagined her first real kiss to be dramatic and passionate. Her declaration of feelings to be in confidence and pride.

But none of that happened. And she was fine with that. Cause through their connected lips, the siblings were able to convey a single phrase that brought them both untold amounts of joy.

_"I love you"_

Pulling away, brother and sister mirrored each other with blushes on their faces, gazing into each other's eyes with a soft, caring look. But, simultaneously, they each saw a fire light in each other's eyes, burning with lust. Diving back in, the two became much more passionate in their lip-lock. Marc's arms tighten their hold around Morgan's waist as her own wrapped around his neck. The two moving in sync as they pressed their bodies closer against each other.

They had expressed their love for each other. So right now, the two wanted to let loose the lust they held for each other that's been building up for months.

_"Mmmhhh~" _Morgan moaned into the kiss as the two siblings simultaneous opened their lips to allow their tongues access to each other's mouths. Their pink appendages grinding and bumping against one another as they explored each other's mouths. Morgan allowing instinct and need to dictate her actions as she proceeded to smush and splay her tightly compacted breasts against his chest, hoping to entice him as relished the feeling of finally being able to do this, even if his thick tactician's coat added some more boundaries than she would've liked.

The older sister also decided to remove one hand from around his neck, bringing it down to his covered chest as she slipped it down past the opening of his cloak and up under the hem of his shirt. Smirking as she heard her brother gave a slight gasp at the feeling of her soft hands groping and pressing against his firm pecs as she explored his chest. Those baggy clothes of his did nothing to show off the results of his diligent training. Though Morgan just considered herself lucky she would be one of the few that would know about it.

However, the girl had her thoughts were cut off as her brother, spurred on by her increase in intensity, decided to get a little frisky as well. Suddenly slipping one of his hands down and under her short tight mini-skirt. His palm landing right on the bottom of one of her fat ass cheeks as he tried to grip as much as he could. Feeling his fingers digging and sinking into the soft skin.

_"Ahhhhh~"_ Morgan moaned into the kiss as her brother kneaded one of her ass cheeks. His grip gentle in spite of the power and ferocity he seemed to exude. Repeating the moan once again as she pushed her hips forward to press pin the sprouting tent in his pants between both their stomach. The two instinctively grinding their covered sexes against one another in desperate need. She felt herself start to melt into his arms and her mind turn into mush, bending one of her legs and having it press against the side of his leg as she removed the foot off the ground . But as much as she wanted to surrender and let herself be taken by him. She couldn't do that just yet. She's been waiting for this moment for a long time, and she was gonna make every moment as best as possible.

Pulling away from the kiss, the tactician duo looked at each other with bright blushes, mouths opened with a stream of pants and deep breaths coming in, a single stream of saliva connecting their lips. Not wanting to disrupt their momentum, Morgan used her grip on his neck to help pull herself up, finding she had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach his ear, the feeling of her hot, steamy breathes sending shivers down Marc's spine as he gave groan at the feeling of her soft palm pressing against his tightly packed groin.

"Feels good, huh?" Morgan whispered in as husky and sultry a tone her shaky voice would allow, "The feeling of my hand pressing against you're _big _cock, my _fat _tits smushed against your chest, the _pristine,_ _enormous _ass of your big sister in the palm of your strong hands, all wrapped in my cute and sexy sky-rider outfit to boot. I bet you waited a long time to do this, I know I have," The older horny girl admitted, making a point of grind her body a bit frantically against him in a maneuver that had the two moaning briefly.

Marc could only be silent. Not knowing what to say as he had trouble believing this was actually happening. And sensing this, Morgan pressed on.

"Too captivated to speak huh?" The sister teased with a shaky but still earnest grin, "I guess its natural considering how much _bigger_ my ass and tits are compared to Ophelia's," She playfully jabbed at the expense of her friend, though it's not like the two mages didn't agree on that aspect, they complimented each other on many sorts of things, but it was just too adorable to see her brother's embarrassed look at the mention of his girlfriend,

Pitying him, she decided to remind him of the position he was in, "Though what she's got is more than enough, and I'm sure you've seen how they can be put to good use, all on you." Letting her words sink in for a bit, the female mage continued, "But tonight, you get me, and I get you. So_ Lil'Bro_, show your _Big'Sis _why I shouldn't call you little anymore."

Morgan felt his grip around her waist and butt tighten as she was suddenly lifted off the ground, giving a surprised gasp followed by a delightful giggle as her brother placed her gently on the bed. The sister laid on her back while her brother positioned himself atop of her

Morgan was stunned by the determined look in his eyes, feeling body shiver under his gaze while she rubbed her thighs to quell the anticipation her lower lips held.

"Fuck me, Lil'Bro," Morgan declared as enticingly as she could, positioned her arms above her head, arching her chest up while spreading open her legs. Inviting him with full access to her body.

But to her surprise, Marc simply said, "No,"

"Huh?" She blinked in surprise at his reply, not understanding what he meant. But before she could ask, he elaborated.

"Not yet," Marc told her with a soothing, honest voice, "I want to fuck you so bad, but, first I want to make love to you." He admitted with a blush on his face but held no hesitation in his declaration.

Morgan felt her face light up in a stunned, touch expression._ 'Make love,'_ She repeated his words in her head. It was a simple change in phrase from fucking. But, the meaning it held was profound. And she couldn't help the single tear of happiness that fell from her eye as she looked up at him with a smile.

"You dork," She lovingly called him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into a soft, grateful kiss, parting their lips away and burying her face into the crook of his neck for a brief snuggle before simply telling him, "Take me,"

He nodded at her wordlessly, yet Morgan could see the feelings and phrases conveyed in the gesture.

Moving off of her, Morgan saw his brother kneel in front of her, moving his hands inside his cloak to grip the waistband of his pants to slide them down. Wanting to make sure she was also ready, Morgan had her hands undo and separate the straps of her purple streams around her hips that connected to the pair that ran to her stockings. Allowing her to pull up the tight, dark-black fabric of her mini-skirt enough as to not impede her brother's movements. Ending with her bunching up the bottom hem of her skirt around her waist. Revealing in full her wide round hips, and the small black thong she had on that was currently being adored with a darken wet-spot.

Looking back up at her brother, Morgan saw that he had managed to free his impressive erection, which while stunning, was juxtaposed by the adorably humorous sight of him trying to wiggle out of his pants, which were currently around his thighs.

But while it would've been fun to watch him struggle in his haste, Morgan decided she didn't want to wait any longer. So extending her hand out, she made sure to glide her soft palm over his dick to not only get his attention but also give it a quick inspection. Having her palm land atop of his hand.

Marc turned his gaze towards her, and in her eyes, he saw her desires. Ceasing his attempts to take off his pants, he focused on giving her what she wanted. Properly position himself between her spread legs, he had to bite his lips as his sister slid her soaked panties to the side, presenting to him her dripping pink-folds in their full glory.

Morgan watched as Marc gripped his dick and had the tip pressing against her entrance. The two let out a loud shivery moan at the spark that ran through them from the contact. Morgan nibbling into the finger she held in front of her mouth to prevent herself from becoming too lost to the pleasure once they got into it, while her other hand was planted by her side, squeezing Marc's own as he proceeds to push his massive, pulsing rod into her tight, wet pussy.

Morgan's breath deepened with every inch her brother pushed in, her walls squeezing around the intruder with ample force, And for a moment, Morgan wondered if he'd be able to fit it all inside. But, Marc was gentle in entering her, that despite the sharp pain she felt, it was followed by euphoric pleasure and relief. She could see it on his face, full of concentration as he shut his eyes to focus on not hurting her. She couldn't help but smile while letting out a small gasping laugh. This was unlike anything she ever imagined, and she was so glad, so glad it was happening.

_"Huuhhh!" _

_"Arrrghhh!"_

The tactician duo simultaneous let out a gasp and grunt their hips pressed against one another, signaling to them that Marc's full length was buried inside of Morgan's pussy. Morgan taking the pause her brother gave her to get adjusted to the feeling, she was being stretched to her limits, it was a bit overwhelming. But, it felt so right as well. Marc was also experiencing similar feelings as well. While Ophelia's pussy was always immensely enjoyable, exquisite in how she was always seemed to have complete control over how she used it to massage him. Morgan's was something else. She was much, _much _tighter than Ophelia's, there was no doubt. But, it wasn't exactly painful, it was more akin to the feeling of a glove in how her walls wrapped around him. Dare he say, a perfect match, as though they were made for each other.

But before he could too deeply ponder the thought, he was pulled away by the instinctual need to let out a gasp at the brief overwhelming pleasure he felt at the rolling of some hips. Looking down, Marc saw his sister looking up at him, a devious smile on her face from her previous action.

Marc slid back, and so, leaning down to plant a peck on her round cheek that had her giggling, he squeezed her hand before pulling his hips slowly back and pushing it back in with a gentle, caring force. Hearing Morgan evoked a _"Heehhh!?"_ that was filled with a range of emotions, but the most prominent of them being delight.

And so, wanting her to continue feeling that, Marc repeated the motion again and again. Slowly and steadily adding just a bit more force to each thrust. To the point where Morgan could no longer breathe deeply but instead gasp loudly as the two began to rock atop of the bed. Feeling overwhelmed out the euphoric sensation her brother was providing her.

_"Shhooo gooooddddd," _Morgan whined in a voice that would have most wondering if she was ok, but she was more than ok, she felt whole. Even though the two were still mostly clothed, their activity already causing the fabric of their shirts to start clinging against their skin from sweat they were producing, or the fact they still couldn't completely feel each other's skin on their own. It didn't matter, to Morgan, finally feeling Marc inside of her was paradise, and even then, she wanted to go beyond.

"More," The girl pleaded, clawing at her brother's back desperately while wrapping her legs around his waist. Having the effect of causing her walls to squeeze even tighter around him, sister and brother giving a simultaneous gasp and grunt respectively. And as Marc opened his eyes and viewed down to gaze at Morgan, what he saw in her wide, purple eyes that mirrored his own. There laid not needs of lust, but ones of love. Wanting to connect more with him.

He couldn't deny her that.

_"Hah!"_ Morgan gasped as her brother filled her up once more, his movements more intense, yet still held that caring force. She squeezed his hand with her own while biting down on her thumb, lest she become a blubbering, incoherent mess. And despite still being tightly compact in her dress, Morgan had to frame her arm to prevent her jiggling assets from reaching up and potentially smacking her in the face. While she felt it might look enticing to her brother, he would have to wait another time. For now, during her first time at least, Morgan didn't want anything to ruin or change this mood.

Seeing her plight, Marc decided to help. Lowering his upper body down, he pressed his chest against her own, pinning her sister's massive breasts against the two of them and preventing them from widely jiggling them about. Instead, the covered, supple skin splayed between the two of them, providing Marc with a pleasant feeling while Morgan seemed to enjoy the sensation much more. Giving how she seemed to lightly grind herself over his covered pecs.

But as Marc lovingly thrust in and out, he paused at seeing Morgan's face of bless. The way the sweat caused her messy hair to frame around her head, the puffing of her round cheeks as they quickly inhaled and exhaled She looked so serene, at peace, beautiful.

Morgan opened her eyes in confusion as she realized he stopped moving, her eyelids widening as they gazed up into the captivated look her brother had on her. The siblings could do nothing but gaze at each other, their breaths deep as everything else around them went quiet.

Only for Morgan to break the scene as she shot her free arm and had it wrap around Marc's neck, pulling her brother into a deep, passionate kiss as she wiggled her hips under him, using her leg wrap around his waist help pull herself up and down on his dick.

Sensing her desire, Marc eagerly returned the kiss, using his experience with Ophelia to battle with her tongue while he resumed to lovingly pump his rod in and out of her.

It was too much for Morgan, she couldn't help but cry tears of joy at her current situation, moaning into Marc's mouth as she explored his mouth frantically with her tongue, his tongue much calmer in its exploration of her mouth. She gave Marc's hand a series of squeezes to let him know she was close. And he gave an affirmative squeeze back to let her know he understood.

And so, tightening her legs grip on his waist, Morgan squeezed them to help guide him in his next descending thrust. Marc's hips having no other choice but to push themselves as far into her passage as it could as her leg hold forced him to go deeper than before.

_"Brother" _Morgan moaned into their connected lips, squeezing her eyes shut while hugging him as tightly as he could, pressing their bodies together, her resistance finally crumpling away. The floodgates she had been holding back for so long being fully released. Her vision going white while her walls spasmed around Marc's dick. The boy could only grunt as his sister came all over him, the feeling of her shuddering and the sound of her moans, coupled with the leg wrap she had on him and the way her walls were coaxing his penis. He came along as well. The two continuing squeeze each other's hands through it all.

Morgan groaned as her brother's seed filled her up. The ropes of cum he shot being too much for her pussy to contain as it leaked through sides of her opening. Staining Ophelia's sheets along with her panties.

The siblings held another close, parting their lips and instead of pressing their foreheads against one another. Taking deep breaths with wide-open mouths, the feeling of their hot breath tickling each other's faces while ignoring the uncomfortable way their sweat-soaked clothes now clung on them. A blush also forming on their faces from the rise in temperature their actions caused their bodies to undertake, with the black fabric of their clothes not helping.

But despite it all, even with the heavy musk of sweat, sex, and dust. The two wouldn't call this moment anything but bliss.

"Morgan, that was-" Marc tried to say, only for his sister to cut him off with another deep kiss, surprising the boy by how passionate she was for their few seconds she kept it, before separating their lips and proceeding to flip him over to the side and on his back, all while continuing to keep their sexes connected.

Marc looked up at Morgan with a surprised look, seeing the girl giving a wide grin.

"I hope your ready Marc," The girl almost purred at him with a thick, lustful tone, placing one hand on his while the other gripped the top knots of her dress, "We finally got the lovey-dovey stuff out of the way. And the night's barely begun, so get ready for the two of us to fuck for all of it!"

Marc's mind didn't know how to react as it was stunned by her declaration. But his body had a response, and Morgan smirked at the twitch of his cock inside of her.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! G_oooodddssss Yeesss~_!" Morgan howled in delight, her face one of pure pleasurable joy adorned with a wide-open smile as she loudly expressed her enjoyment at the current situation. Running a hand through her dark messy hair which had somehow become even more disheveled in its appearance, while another hand mauled at one of her large tits. The other left to bounce widely from her movements as she moved her hips up and down her brother's cock, no fabric in its way to stop it.

The two siblings were now complete undressed, the only thing covering their bare skin being the droplets of sweat they had accumulated since beginning their fierce, passionate romp. Their current position with Marc laid on his back against the bed with his hands gripping her wide hips, while Morgan positioned herself atop his lap, knees to his side in helping her move while she had her back to him. The older sister giving her young brother a wonderful view of her fat ass, every time it came crashing down against his hips, producing a loud smack as the large chunks of soft and supple skin rippled on display while it splayed all over his lap. With Morgan moving her hips up once again till just the tip of his dick was inside of her and repeated the motion with another drop.

"_Gods~_ _Fuck_! Your cock is so big! I can't believe my tight pussy can fit it all! Fuck Brother yes!" Morgan cried out in a tone that Marc couldn't make out was either teasing or genuine surprise. Only grunting in response as he continued to let her sister put her skills in riding a Pegasus to use by now riding him. And while the sight of taunt body was amazing, his sister doing doing an amazing job on her own. Marc didn't want to just sit back and not contribute a little more.

Tightening the grip on her hips, Marc made sure the dig the heels of his feet into the bed as he positioned his knees bending upwards. And once he was ready, he thrust right up, causing Morgan to gasp at being unexpectedly filled with an added upward force meeting her downwards descent.

_"Oh Gods yes!"_ Morgan howled ecstatically, her body shuddering as she paused her bounces as she reveled in the feeling of his dick currently being buried further than before. Feeling as though it was kissing her womb as her walls squeeze tightly around it in an effort to entice it to never leave.

Only for her hands to shoot down and grab his knees, using them to help raise herself before slamming herself down with much more force than before, causing Marc to gasp at the power her lower cheeks held as they force his hips and her ass to come crashing down onto the bed.

But she didn't stop as she repeated the motion, again and again, raising her hips high and slamming them down on his lap. Filling the room with the power smack as the moved her hips to fuck him relentlessly, Marc feeling momentarily overwhelmed by her renewed and assault.

Throwing her head back, Morgan made sure to tilt it towards the side to gaze down at her brother, smirking at how she was able to pin him down for now. But she knew he was still holding back, not by his own admission, he just needed something to kick him into gear.

"That all you got Lil' Bro?" Morgan called out to him as she continued to slam her ass up and down on his huge dick, barely composing herself from how it seemed to stretch her to her limits with a euphoric result, "If this is what Ophelia has to deal with in bed I'm surprised she does it with you as much as she does!" The Female Tactician teased.

Marc couldn't help but take offense to her words, but instead of speaking out in anger, he decided to show her why Ophelia never seemed to get enough of him. Quickly removing his hands from Morgan's waist, he shot them up at her arms, surprising the girl as he pulled both limbs back towards them, robbing her of a good amount of her control and using all his strength to thrust right up into his sister's tight twat with enough force that it stopped her descent.

But instead of letting her take a moment to back in it like before, he used her hesitation from the overwhelming pleasure to do it again, and again.

Pistoning in and out of her as Morgan could only let out a series of short, gasping moans as she was at his mercy, his grip on her arms pulling her down on his cock and arching her back towards him as she was repeatedly filled up again and again by his huge dick.

_"Hahahahah!"_ Morgan laughed in tandem with her moans as she grew accustomed to her brother's thrusts, gaining enough composure to twist her head and look him with a bright approving smile as she said, "That's it! Show me what you're made of Lil'Bro! Fuck me with this dick of yours so good that my pussy will miss every moment it's not filled with it!"

Not one to turn down a challenge, Marc did just that. Continuing to piston in and out of his Sister's passage with such force that it had her body rippling with every meeting of their hips. His Sister letting out a series of approving moans at the change her brother took, fucking her like she never dreamed of, further understanding just why Ophelia seemed intent spending as much time with him as she could.

_"AHHHH!" _Morgan cried in surprise as she felt her asscheeks ripple harshly side to side, looking back to see the sight of one of Marc's hands removed from her arm, palm open and the light mark present on the ass check right next to it.

She could only blink at him before saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? Smack my ass again!"

Smirking at her, Marc raised his hand before swinging it down, having his open palm slam right into his Sister's soft cheeks. Enjoying the sight of her large cheeks jiggling widely, having a pleasant effect as her walls uniquely convulsed around his dick, with the sound of her approving loud moans being a nice bonus.

"Just li-, _AAHHH_, that's great Bro! Keep it u-_AHHH_-p and punish your Older Sister for all her teasing!" Morgan cried out, before devouring back into a series of loud gasps and moans. Not able to hold her calm facade any longer as she screamed and howled in delight, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as it flayed around from her wide open mouth. Her head being thrown from side to side as her eyes seemed to have rolled back to the back of her head from the glimpses Marc saw of them. Her now free hand hand abandoning her side instead was frantically gliding all over her body, specifically her breasts as she tried to enhance the pleasure she was receiving from him as she gave her tits a series of hearty squeezes.

Marc decided to let her stay in her pleasure-fueled eclipsing state, giving a silent thanks to whoever designed the rooms of this castle so that no one outside the room would hear their sinful romp. Focusing his efforts back into fucking her from below as he thrusts his pulsing rod in and out of her gushing folds with increasing intensity. If this was his first time, he had no doubt he'd have come long ago. But thanks to Ophelia's constant sessions, his stamina had increased dramatically.

And Marc was now using every ounce he could take hold of to give his Sister what she seemed to love. Finding himself captivated that despite her pleasurable haze-like state of daze, her body seemed to move on her own, and in tandem with his own. The way her wide, round hips twisted to sensually push against his dick in at different angles, how she was able to raise herself while he pulled down so that only the tip of his dick remained before drop dropping back down as he thrust up. Even as he increased the power in his movements, she was able to match his rhythm. All while squeezing around his dick like a perfectly fit glove.

_'Even off the battlefield, we seem to move in sync,' _Marc happily thought, believing Morgan would make a similar statement if her mind currently wasn't in a state of mush.

And while Marc knew his sister would've been fine if he continued to smack her ass. He found himself wanting to do something else. And so removing the grip his other hand on her arm, he used both hands to grip her large ass, one cheek each as his fingers drowned in the soft cushion skin. Proceeding to kneed and massage her supple flesh as his thrust became a bit less fierce and more loving.

_"HHUUUUAAAHH!?"_ Morgan gasped at the sudden change of intensity in her brother's movements. The change from being pounded and taken by her brother, to only then change to what felt like a loving embrace. It felt amazing by how seamlessly Marc was able to switch between the two. _THIS_, must have been the reason Ophelia seemed so starstruck when talking about how good he was in bed.

The girl couldn't take it anymore, and so in tandem with her brother, she moved her hips to their highest one last time before meeting him on her descent down. Moaning loudly as Marc buried himself as deep as he could with a loud grunt, while her walls spasmed around his cock. Her floodgates thrown open as a powerful orgasm washed over her, a high pitched cry accompanying it as she coated his cock in her juices, while also giving a satisfying mewl at the feeling of his member convulsing and shooting rope after rope of his cum deep into her tight waiting snatch.

Morgan's walls milked her brother for all he was worth, while her pussy was overwhelmed by the copious amounts of mixed juices filling it, spilling out of her mostly sealed entrance as it ran down Morgan's thigh and dripped over Marc's lap.

The siblings were still as they tried to recover, their sexes still deeply connected. But while Marc focused on trying to gain his senses back from such an intense orgasm, his Sister was already making plans for how to pay him back for it.

* * *

"Well, would you look at that, a perfect fit!" Morgan exclaimed in a cheerful teasing tone coupled with an equally fitting grin, "Guess it's only natural, your massive cock needs a match, and who better possess big tits needed for it than your sister?"

Marc was sitting straight up on the edge of the bed, leaning slightly back with the support of his arms, with his sister down on her knees between her brother's legs, she held a satisfied grin as she had his member pinned between her large, twin mounds, her breasts splayed over his lap. Massage the massive pulsing rod with her velvety skin. Drowning his cock in her soft cushiony sea with only the tip poking out.

Though Morgan made sure not to ignore it, as while she massaged his length with supple, soft chest, she gave him a wink before lowering her head and sticking her tongue out. Coating his glans in her spit that helped to lubricate his length to better rub her breasts up and down while allowing her to lick and taste the dick that she had become captivated with. Loving the sound of her brother groaning and writhing from her touch.

It caused her to become more frantic and passionate in her actions, rubbing her thighs in an attempt to soothe the itch she developed in her folds. Wanting to focus on her brother and thank him by giving back some of the pleasure he had lavished her in, though she still made sure to rub her proudly erect nipples together for some of her own stimulus as well, finding that it helped to further spur her own to please her brother. Pushing her head further down, she engulfed the tip of his dick in her mouth while swirling her tongue sensually around, caving her cheeks in while applying a sucking motion to the action that had Marc letting out a deep growlish moan.

"_Ahh..mhhmm_..so..shoo big..tastes..._mhhhmm_...tastes, feels..._mmhhmm _...shoo good.._ahhhh_...fuck yeah" Marc had trouble making out what his sister was saying with her mouth full of his dick, but even then, with the immense trouble he was raking in, it would've been hard to listen as well. All he could do was let out an appreciative moan while placing his hand atop her head, stroking her messy hair as lovingly as he could. Hearing Morgan give a happy whine as he spurred on her actions.

Morgan released his dick with a _"Pwaap!"_ Making sure to compensate him with the loss of her mouth by amping up the pressure of her breasts. And from the look on his face, Morgan thought he didn't seem to mind.

"Gods your dick is hot!" Morgan cheerfully told her groaning brother, his pulsing rod was letting off a soothing heat, warming up her surrounding skin pleasantly, "Feels good!" She added, showing her appreciation by placing a thankful kiss atop of his tip. Making sure to swipe her tongue over it to scope up the delicious pre-cum she couldn't get enough of.

"Morgan," Marc groaned her name, clearly wanting to say more but unable to due to the sheer amounts of pleasure he was experiencing.

"No need to say anything," His sister assured, her tone was teasing, but under it, he could hear the caring, touched understanding she had.

But she was still the same Morgan, "Now hurry up and cum! Let it all out and give your loving Big' Sis a reward! Bathe me in your thick, hot cum!" She urged, her thick voice filled with lustful need. Marc groaning in ecstasy as she dove her head back down and engulfed his dick once again in her mouth. Swirling and coating his tip with her tongue while massaging it with her breasts. Her frantic actions an attempt to further spur him on over the edge.

Marc was powerless against her assault, gripping the sheets behind him with extreme force, he leaned back, thrusting his hips up while letting out a loud groan as his vision went white. Morgan letting out a muffled gasp as she felt his cock convulsing and causing an earthquake in between the valley of her breasts. Her eyes going wide while her cheeks suddenly puffed out from the massive loads of semen they were receiving.

It was too much. And so, Morgan had to let go of his dick, her vision going white like her brother, but for a much different reason as Marc's orgasm sprayed all of her face. Shooting load after load into the air as before landing on back down on her. Covering her velvet skin in a coat of his white sticky seed.

Her face was completely covered with the top of her breasts sharing a similar, albeit, less extreme fate. Parts of her hair also stained in the sticky substance.

_"Haaa"_ Morgan could only laugh in delight at the feeling of her brother's seed on her. Licking her lips to taste the copious amount of tasty semen around her lips. Freeing Marc's penis from her grasp as he now fully feel back onto the bed. Only able to head the coos and moans of delight Morgan emitted while she rubbed her breasts together while smearing it all over her skin. Basking in the sensation.

Marc panted as he was splayed atop of the bed. Doing his best to recover from such an intense orgasm. Taking a moment to glance up as he heard Morgan stand back up, his vision still a bit blurry as it began to return to him. But was able to make out the sight of her continuing to smear the litters of semen he had unloaded on her in joy. Bouncing slightly on the soles of her feet while her breasts jiggled hypnotically on his sight.

Opening her now clear eyes Morgan saw that she now held her attention. Turning she gave her brother a bright smile while holding her hands behind her back, leaning forward to give herself an innocently happy look that was juxtaposed by the layer of semen currently smeared upon her.

"_Hmm~__,_ someone seems quiet!" The girl sweetly asked in a teasing tone, "Was your _Big' Sis's_ reward too much for her_ Lil' Bro_ to handle?" Giving a hearty laugh at how the only response he was able to mutter being an incorporated groan.

"_Awww~_, you look so cute after cumming so hard! If milking you like that gets me to see that face, then I'll just have to pleasure you more often!" Morgan exclaimed happily while her brother still attempted to recover from her titfuck.

Looking down at him once again, the older time-displaced sibling gave him a smile, "Alight, I'll give you another minute to catch your breath while I go clean up," She told him, planting a quick peck on his cheek, cheekily pressing her cum-stained cheek on his own before heading off to Ophelia's adjacent washroom.

Marc felt himself finally having regained his senses as he heard the sound of water running. Deciding to keep himself on the bed while waiting for Morgan to return. Still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Turning his head to the side, Marc found himself shock as he viewed through the window to see the moon still high up in the sky! He was certain that he and Morgan had been at this for a while now. But the position of the moon meant that it would still be a while before daybreak came.

"Alight, skins cleaned off and I'm refreshed!" Morgan exclaimed cheerfully as she walked back into the room, droplets of water cascading down cheeks and breasts with her hair slightly damp. Indicating how hastily she cleaned herself.

Giving herself a quick stretch, Morgan placed her hands on her hips and gave her Brother a hungry and impatient grin.

The younger tactician felt his mind start to race at the realization that he might not make it through the night.

* * *

_"Come on, what's with that look?! We have until morning to fuck! And I'm not wasting a single second of making it happen!" _Morgan's slightly distorted voice exclaimed, _"You've still got to pay me back for that awesome titty-fuck! I've got plenty of things I still want to try out! And I need your massive cock to do that! "_

Ophelia could only whine as her fingers continued to thrust in and out of her gushing twat, giving a muffled moan as she experienced another orgasm. A small mirror in her other hand that displayed the sinful affair her boyfriend and best friend committed while in her room through the specially hexed mirror she had in hand.

A part of her regretted having set Morgan up to have her and Marc spend the night together so soon after they returned from their mission. Finding herself jealous at how passionately Marc was with her while the Norhian Mage hadn't gotten a session with her beloved since the night before he departed for said mission.

Instead, for tonight, she would have to make due surrounded by the musky scent of her Boyfriend while she squirmed and withered atop of his bed, staining the sheets in her juices. All while watching the siblings fuck each other senseless for the night.

Morgan would no drain him of most of his stamina from the night. But Ophelia didn't care, as soon as morning came, she would run down back to her room. And fuck her boyfriend even if he was too exhausted to move!

Maybe Morgan could help with that if she was still up by then?

* * *

**A/N: Man, this was fun.**

**I honestly really like the Marc x Ophelia pairing so writing more of them was nice, and I had a lot of enjoyment with Morgan.**

**She's just so energetic and fun to write! And finally getting to the actual smut was a nice challenge in dealing with her thoughts and desires. Not to mention, writing Morgan's actual smut is just fun.**

**Welp, hope you all had a good read! Leave a comment of what you thought! Really interested to know how I did with this pairing.  
Until next time, later!**


	3. Double Mage Assault

**Author's Note: ****Welp, this one-shot turn two-shot now becomes a three-shot, maybe I shouldn't say that so soon, considering the plans I have. Anyways, its Morgan's/Marc's birthday, and I got Ophelia and Morgan back, and they wanna show you all the ringer they are putting little old Marc in. Cause hooo boy, Marc's just barely getting through.  
**

* * *

The sun rose to shine its light over the land of Askr, signaling a new day. Its rays trying to pierce through the many openings and windows to help light up the inside of the Order of Heroes Castle. And give a wake-up call for those still slumbering to rise for the day.

_ "Slurp~ Sluurrpp~" _

_ "MMhhhmmm~ Mhhhmm~" _

Though one young man had a different type of rising.

_ "Ugghh~" _

Marc groaned as a tickling sensation brought him out of his slumber. His senses still a bit dazed, making it difficult for him to pinpoint exactly what that sensation was, all he could tell was that it felt pleasurable.

Perhaps a bit too much.

"Uhhh!" The Tactician gasped, eyes snapping open and hips buckled as the sensation suddenly became overwhelming. Causing his mind to jump, but also allowing him to figure out where it was coming from.

Lifting his head and tilting it down to the edge of the bed, Marc could see the large bulge under the covers, near his groin.

He had a pretty good idea of what was going on, having been woken like this a few times before. But that didn't stop his hand from gripping the sheets, and pulling them off to the side, almost gasping at the sight.

_ "Morning, my love~" _ Ophelia cheerfully greeted him with a smirk, her cheek pressed down against his thigh while the rest of her bare, stained body laid past his leg to the side and on her's. Angled in a way to help her tongue slide and lick over his balls while she presented in full her heaving breasts, flat stomach and stained cunt. Making sure his eyes were locked with her own as she moved her face a bit more towards his groin, her lips pressing against one of his lower nuts in a way that had him wince. Before taking both his balls inside her mouth, sucking and licking up the containers that held one of her favorite snacks. Making sure to give a whiff of her nose strong enough for him to feel as she took in his musky scent

But as he kept his gaze on her, Marc's girlfriend flicked her eyes up towards his dick, directing his attention to his tip, or more accurately , the girl who laid on the other side, similarly bare and marked as Ophelia, and whose mouth was currently engulfing his member.

_ "Pwwapp~" _Morgan's lips rang as she released her tight hold over her brother's engorged tip, but made sure to keep giving it attention as she cupped her palm over it, rubbing it slightly in circular motions while her thin fingers moved and tapped against its sides. Lying on her front as she bent both her legs upwards to the sky.

She smirked at watching her brother's strained reaction, "Morning Lil' Bro, hope you don't mind the sudden wake-up, both me and Ophelia wanted a little snack to fill our bellies after the ringer you put us through last night, but we didn't want to walk to the mess hall." She informed him cheekily.

She made a point to wiggle her hips and show off her slightly reddened ass, also making sure to push her tits further against his thigh, massaging the sore muscle with her soft, velvet skin. The female tactician smirking as she noticed Marc's grip on the sheets tighten.

Removing her palm from his tip, Morgan opened her mouth wide as she engulfed his dick. Not slowing down as she pushed her head further and further down his large pole. Her lips sliding over the skin and coating it in a shine of saliva while her throat stretched and accommodated his girth. Making it a challenge for the girl to breathe as she had her nostrils were filled with the strong musky scent he produced.

But being the strategist she was, Morgan used this to her advantage. Letting the overwhelming scent flood her mind, making it a bit hazing, and in turn, helping her relax. Allowing her to better take in more and more of his length until her lips pressed against his groin, only to move her head back up till just his tip remained, and repeating the motion once again.

"Uhh!" Marc gasped at the feeling, barely able to keep his eyes open to watch the two girls work in tandem on him. And considering he just woke up, he wasn't able to mount a proper defense. As such, his resistance to their charms and actions was quickly falling, feeling entranced by their movements. From Morgan's bobbing head that had her messy dark hair swaying, to Ophelia's energetic yet graceful ball-sucking . That, along with the way their bodies twisted to help the two move better, was just mesmerizing.

And it was too much for Marc to bare.

"You-, you two." He managed to get out, finally able to speak some words as he attempted to give them a warning.

The best friends by his groin gave each other a knowing look. With Ophelia releasing her hold on her boyfriend's balls, while Morgan slid her mouth off his dick. The two positioned themselves on either side of his member, their tongues darted out, tracing and sliding over his skin as they attacked him from both sides.

And it was enough to get the three to finally see white, Marc letting out a loud groan as his hips bucked up, his cock spasming as it erupted. Wave after wave of his seed was shot into the air and landed down onto the awaiting faces of two eager girls who looked up at their falling reward, before closing their eyes in preparation.

Ophelia and Morgan held their chins up and mouths wide open, tongues rolled out like a carpet as they attempted to catch rope after rope of his cum for them to drink down. Not minding the splashes that painted their faces, staining their pale skin from their cheeks, to their nose, and in Morgan's case, one of her eyes. Not to mention their hair.

But neither cared, in fact, they were impressed. Finding it fascinating how much Marc still had to offer, even after giving them so much the previous night.

The sound of Marc groaning in relief followed by his head falling back onto the bed was an indication to the two he was finally done. And with that revelation, the two didn't hesitate in drinking down their reward.

Marc felt himself once again enter a dazed state, barely able to take in his surroundings as the sounds of slurping by his two lovers as they swallowed every last bit of his cum. The boy winced as he felt their tongues once again slide over his dick, seemingly intent on cleaning it up and in the process, scooping any remaining pieces of cum that landed on it instead of them.

The lad heard the two girls hum contently once they seemed done, feeling and hearing the bed creak slightly as they both made their way up towards his face. His sister positioning herself on one side, while his girlfriend took the other.

The two leaned their heads down towards him. Ophelia gave him a soft loving peck on his lips, while Morgan's lips were a bit more lustful, with the girl quickly darting her tongue into his mouth and pressing it against his own. Almost having him balk as he tasted the remnants of his own cum on it.

The boy had no doubt Morgan intended it, considering how she gave a joyful giggle when she pulled away and got herself comfortable by his side. Pressing her body against his own, her legs intertwined with one of his while one of her hands rested on his chest. Ophelia mirroring her friend's actions on his other side.

Marc simply let out a sigh, still not sure how to feel about the two's _ wake-up call _, it was definitely a pleasurable way to start a new day, but also an intense one. And when many days were now like that, it was hard to keep up. Especially when it was both Ophelia and Morgan, just one would be hard to handle. But two? Marc sometimes found it surprising that he was able to survive.

But, he also smiled. Having these two beautiful women in bed with him, their bodies and their hearts connected to his own. Was a feeling like no other, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Ophelia and Morgan both let out an approving giggle as they felt Marc's arms wrap around them both, pressing the two further against him, while also now having their heads rest on his shoulders, and close to his head.

All three had to agree, this was nice.

* * *

_ "Guulp~" _

Marc's throat bulged as he swallowed another piece of food off his second plate. Currently in the mess hall that was surprising sparsely populated, his cloak hung over his chair as he sat by himself. Ophelia and Morgan meanwhile were still back in the room, wanting to rest a bit more and reminding him that they had already had their 'breakfast' when he was about to leave. Not wasting a single second, he shoved another piece into his mouth once he felt the lump disappear and whatever caused it drop into his stomach.

If there was one thing Marc learned since starting his relationship with Ophelia, specifically their _ extracurricular _ activities burned a lot of energy, and when Morgan joined in, he lost even more. And so he found himself eating much more than usual to replenish what he lost. For once not caring what he's mother would think. No doubt she would scold him for eating so informally and somewhat messely.

But when he needed to eat as much as he could to keep his levels up and ready for whatever the two girls could throw at him, he felt he might be forgiven.

_ Might _being the key word.

"Goodness Marc, slow down or you're liable to choke on something."

The Tactician paused himself at the sound of his name, turning towards his source, he found a dark-blue-hair girl standing near, smiling politely at him as she carried her own tray of food.

"Did you forget to eat dinner last night? Or are you planning on missing lunch today? Cause either answer would explain just how much food is on your plate." Lilina asked him with a friendly joking tone. Removing one hand from her tray to tray and holding it to her mouth to help make her proceeding chuckle appear more elegant.

Her azure eyes were shut as she did it, but Marc had seen them enough times to see how their lighter shade complemented the darker one of her hair. While her darken shaded red attire gave another layer that helped to contrast both sources of blue. From the dress that hugged her form, ending in a drape marked in her family's emblem that fell over the front of her loose, white, beige-shaded mini-skirt. A blue-belt warped around her waist to help keep both fabrics in place.

A short, small, red and golden-striped vest clung over her top, exposing her shoulders and pale skin while covering a bit of her upper arms. A golden accessory, embedded with a blue gem helping to secure both inward, white edges of the vest over her chest while pairing nicely with the blue jewel hanging off the white color wrapped around her neck.

Her long hair being kept in check with the red headpiece she had on. On one hand she held a red-cuff over her wrist, a small, yellowish drape hanging off it. While her other wrist held a silver bracelet with a red ribbon tied around her wrist in a cross as the two ends connected to a hoop over a joint on her middle finger, which wore a ring that was connected to the hoop. Her legs meanwhile, were encased in a brown tinted pair of leggings, though most of it was covered by the long, red and white beige-shaded, slightly heeled boots.

Marc had to admit, she was a cute girl. And with a real nice personality to boot. He was glad to have met her, finding himself paired with her on missions more than a couple of times. The two becoming good friends. Though not as good as she appeared to be with his sister and Ophelia. The trio appeared to become pretty close in the time they knew each other.

Her outgoing and friendly personality paired well with Morgan's and Ophelia's more extrangant ones. While also helping to rein them in at times and be someone to remind them to maybe slow down when the two would sometimes get a bit too ahead.

_ "Hmllm Lllnnn!" _ Marc tried to greet, only to realize his mouth was currently stuffed with a load of food. Though thankfully, his friend didn't seem to mind, giving another elegant laugh as she sat down opposite of him while the boy in front of her did his best to swallow down the large quantities of food in his mouth in a somewhat mannerful way, considering he now had a company, and a princess at that in front of him.

Marc gulped as he finally was able to swallow the last piece of food he still had in his mouth. Rubbing the back of his head while giving Lilina an embarrassed look, "Sorry about that," He apologized.

The girl simply gave another chuckle, "No need, you weren't trying to be rude," She assured him, waving her hand to help compliment the action. Proceeding to give him a curious look as she then asked, "Though if I may ask, why were you eating so much?"

Marc gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Lets just say, me and Morgan were so wrapped up over some documents from our strategy meeting yesterday, that we missed dinner and passed out in her room." Marc then turned his head to give an embarrassed smile, "Thankfully Ophelia came in and helped to give us a better place to sleep than Morgan's desk."

The blue-haired princess giggled at his explanation, Marc finding her expression endearing, even if his words were a lie.

OK, maybe not a complete lie, he and Morgan were reviewing some documents, it's just that when they decided to take a break, his sister felt the need to let off some steam, and when Ophelia came in, well, any previous plans for the night were thrown out.

Lilina finished her giggles, looking back at him with a warm smile, "Some things don't seem to change huh? At least you have Ophelia to help look after you as well." She commented.

Marc smiled, a small blush appearing on his cheeks as he tilted his head down, "Yeah, she's pretty great." He replied with a low, grateful tone, "I'm not sure how I was so lucky to meet her, let alone be together with her." He admitted with somewhat self-deprecating tone, truly wondering why fate decided to be so generous with him

But to his surprise, he felt a warm presence suddenly on his hand. Looking back up, he saw that Lilina had reached over to place her hand over his own, squeezing it reassuringly while she continued to smile at him.

"Marc," She started in a warm and caring tone, "You know more than anyone why Ophelia fell for you, cause you're you, and you know why you fell for her, because she's her. You don't have to worry about why you got her, because at the moment, you do, and you should focus on her right here and now."

Marc could only blink at her, stunned by her words. Before his face turned into a smile, "Thanks," He told her with a grateful tone.

She merely shook her head with a small laugh, "No need," She informed him, "We're friends, it's our duty to help each other when we need, even if it's for a little pointless self-doubt." She added teasingly.

Marc playfully smiled back at her with a little challenging look at her light jab, "Oh come on, It's my first relationship, of course I'm gonna be fretting!" He defended.

Lilina simply removed her hand from his own, the Tactician subconsciously missing the small warmth it provided. Though most of his focus was on the way she wagged a finger at him and winked, "You should focus on making it you're only relationship, and a very long one at that," She playfully stated, "Besides Marc, you have nothing to worry about, lots of people like you, you're dependable and funny, smart and caring, if everyone wasn't already aware by how smitten you and Ophelia were with each other before you got together, then I'm sure some of the other girls would've taken a chance with you."

Marc blushed at that statement as he looked away, "You're jesting," He tried to push back, only for the girl to laugh at him cheerfully.

"I am a girl Marc, I can pick up on a few things, I'm not the same naive girl you've read about in the archives." She informed him, causing the boy to stiffen up a bit. While the archives were interesting, most people decided not to read about the other heroes as a general rule, wishing to instead learn about them from the person themselves. Marc though, while he agreed with the sentiment and would prefer to go that route. He was also very curious by nature. And so, he and his sister both read about many of the heroes in the order, usually without their knowledge.

Or at least he thought.

"Sorry," Marc apologized, hoping he didn't seem rude in perhaps invading her privacy by reading about her without her knowledge.

Lilina once again gave another, admittedly beautiful chuckle, "Just a bit of teasing Marc, when Morgan let it slip how you two read about how I used to be before the war in my world. I couldn't help myself." She admitted happily, "Morgan talks about you just as much as she does her father sometimes, you two sure are close."

Marc once again felt himself turning away, a slight blush returning on his cheeks, "Yeah, we are." He admitted, hoping to the gods the princess would never find out just how close the siblings were.

But, either way, the rest of their conversation was enjoyable. And Marc found himself getting lost in it.

So lost in fact, he failed to notice the way Lilina's eyes lingered on him for a few seconds at a time before flicking away, as though in a bit of shame.

* * *

Marc gave a yawn as he leaned over the stone wall, gazing over the landscape that surrounded the Order's castle. His view coming from one of the highest points the case had to offer, being the tower on the east side.

Marc was currently being tasked with watch duty. The castle's ranks being a bit short-staffed with the Summoner, the Askr prince and princess, along with the commander having taken a bunch of soldiers to fortify the Kingdom's perimeter. Leaving some of the heroes to pick up some of these menial tasks.

Though Marc had to admit, this wasn't so bad.

The weather was exceptionally nice today, not too hot or cold, with just enough sunlight to feel refreshing while the occasional cloud gave the sensation a quick break. Plus there was a gentle breeze to tickle his skin.

That along with the view help Marc to treat this task more as a chance to relax than to work.

And taking in a breath, Marc had his eyes scan over the view, turning his body more and more to see around him. But as he looked over the Castle, his eyes fell on another guard tower near him, and he could swear the person in it was waving at him.

_ 'Is that?' _ Squinting his eyes, Marc snapped his fingers, casting a hex that enchanted his vision, a smile coming over his face as he realized it was Morgan who was waving at him.

Marc waves back, his enchanted vision allowing him to see Morgan's smile widen as she seemingly let out a giggle.

However, her carefree expression soon disappeared as Marc noticed her head start to whip around, seemingly checking her surrandings around her guard tower, or more specifically, the other towers.

Noticing they were all empty, Morgan gained a devious smirk that Marc had become all too familiar with. Watching his sister walk back deep into the center pillar of her guard tower. Making sure that the only other people who could see her would be people on her level, and Marc was the only other person in a guard tower.

The girl's smirk widened at seeing her brother tense up as she tugged down at the neckline of her top with her index finger. Her vision also enhanced by a hex that allowed her to take in far greater detail from a distance than what should be normally possible. Continuing to expose more of the skin on her upper chest at a slow, taunting pace, barely able to surpass a laugh at how Marc seemed to grip the edges of the wall while ducking in his lips as more and more of her massive mounds began to pool towards and out of the opening in her top. Revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Not that Marc cared, or admittedly was surprised about.

After what felt like an eternity but was actually only less than a minute, Morgan's tits finally popped out of her top's neckline. The neckline helped to keep the dough-like mounds held up while they hung over it. But Morgan, being the strategist she was, didn't miss a beat with her next plan of attack as she grabbed both sides of her tits' velvet skin, her fingers slipping into the flesh as she began to push the twin mounds together and kneaded them.

She made sure she looked as cute as she was sexy. And knowing that her brother wouldn't be able to hear her unless she scream across to him, something that was too much of a risk even for her, she made sure her mouth was constantly opening and closing, twitching while it was agape to give him something to stimulate his ears and imagine what she would sound like.

He's heard her moan in a variety of ways after all.

She leaned back and inhaled in satisfaction as she watched her brother squirm and focus his gaze directly on her as she played with her breasts.

If there was one thing Marc learned about her and Ophelia. It was that the two _ LOVED _ taking a risk with their activities. There was just something about doing this public that excited them to no end. Before finally letting loose their pent up desires in bed.

Marc meanwhile, was starting to lose control of his breathing, feeling its pace quicken and hitch suddenly as Morgan shifted her pose. From either leaning back and arching her chest forward, closing her eyes as she looked lost in pleasure, to shifting her chest forward, and giving him a needy look that was practically begging him to somehow make his way across to the other tower and be the one to play with her breasts.

But Marc couldn't do either, he had to stay here and continue his watchman duty, and Morgan knew that, which was why he knew she was taking delight in her little show. Even if it turned her on like nothing else.

Marc could feel his erection straining his pants, begging to be let free from the tight confides it was encased in. Creating a large tent that pushed out against the wall. The Tactician groaned as he could help but give a slight hump to rub his clothes erection against the wall, he had to let out his desires somehow. Especially as Morgan brought her fingers to her pink nipples, tracing a single digit in circles around each nub before pinching them and pulling them around, lifting them up to then drop them a few times to show off just how nicely they bounced.

It was almost too much for Marc to take. But, it seemed as though Morgan wasn't done. As with the wave of one of her fingers, Morgan began to float a bit. A trick she learned from Ophelia. And while she wasn't all that proficient in it, she was still able to lift herself enough off the ground for Marc to now see down to her knees, and more importantly, her mini-skirt.

"No..." Was all Marc was able to get out, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he watched his sister lean back, letting her upper back and leg rest against the pillar behind her. Settling herself as though she was laying on a bed, with her legs opening up to give her brother a clear view of the inside of her skirt.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

Marc's hand traveled down to his loins, mirroring his sister as her own hand went inside her skirt, making sure to let him see how she tensed up when inserting a few digits inside her folds. Making a show of fingering herself with one hand while her other fondled a breast.

Marc though could only watch in awe, his hand rubbing the outer layer of his tenting erection as he watched the incredibly erotic display. So entranced by it that he wouldn't have noticed if someone came up the tower.

Morgan made sure to position herself as best she could in the air. Letting her legs twitch with every thrust of her fingers, her spine twisting and arching up with every squeeze of her breasts, her mouth agape with a series of pants while her eyes were narrow in a pleasure-hazed gaze.

However, eventually Marc saw her gaze focus on him, and her mouth move. Speaking to him from different towers. And even if he couldn't hear her, he knew what she was saying.

_ "Take it out." _

Marc was powerless to disobey her, already having been caught in her spell. Undoing the belt that held his pants up while undoing his fly, fishing his hand into the inside of the fabric and pulling out his dick, gripping it slightly as he began to pump his hand up and down his member.

Morgan smirked as she noticed her brother's expression change. Even if the wall blocked her view, she could tell he understood her message. And even if she couldn't see him pumping that dick she loved,knowing he was doing it was more than enough.

"Get ready for a show, Lil' Bro," She declared to herself, taking a deep breath to ready herself before intensifying her own masturbation. Pumping her fingers out of her sopping pussy faster while giving her sensitive breasts a tight squeeze. Leaning her head down to capture her free tit with her mouth. Both to enhance her pleasure while giving her something to help stiffen her moans.

Marc groaned as he masturbated to the display. His hand may not compare to what Ophelia and Morgan were able to give, but considering the show that was right in front of him, it gave him more than enough motivation.

The siblings continued to masturbate to one another from different towers, out in the open but only visible to each other. With every moment passing increasing the fire lit under them to finish up. And so, with one final look at each other, the sibling tacticians nodded.

Morgan bit down into her tit, a bit of pain mixing into her scream as her floodgates opened. Her intense orgasm racked her body as it convulsed. Her chest arching up as high as it could go while her legs twitched and flailed as her nectar spilled onto the stone floor under her.

Morgan, taking a moment to gaze at her brother with narrow-lidded eyes, seeing him hunched over and panting clearly, no doubt having cummed all over the wall in front of him.

Though she would've preferred if he came all over her.

_ 'Oh well, we can fix that later.' _She thought, deciding to instead bask in her post-orgasmic bliss.

However, due to said orgasm, she had lost part of her concentration, which was being used to help keep the spell that was having her float in the air.

"Eh?" The girl blinked as she suddenly felt heavy, before giving a yelp as she suddenly dropped down to the ground with a thud.

Marc meanwhile, did his best to catch his breath, his heavy panting causing him to take in the scent of his cum, noticing just how musky and powerful it seemed despite being plastered all over the stained wall. After a few moments, he finally was able to steady himself, waving a hand down towards the stains of cum as snapping his fingers. His seed dissipating into the air and left no trace of its existence.

Marc found himself very lucky to know what was becoming an increasingly useful spell ever since his relationship with Ophelia started.

Pulling his head back up, Marc looked across towards the other guard tower, seeing his sister back on her feet (though he didn't catch the part where she was on her back against the ground). Her back leaning down as she was seemingly waving her hand around. Causing Marc to believe she was using the same spell he had just moments ago.

Once she was done, she had one hand grab the neckline of her top, while the other held her tits, pushing the twin mounds back into the confinements. Marc continued to watch as she straightened out her appearance and got rid of any unusual wrinkles in her clothing. Before finally seemingly being satisfied.

Marc noticed as her gaze turned back to him, bringing her fingers to her lips and seemingly giving them a kiss before placing the fingers on her ear and saying something.

"Hey Lil' Bro, don't forget to pull your fly back up."

The Male Tactician stiffened suddenly at the sudden voice he heard in his head, looking down to see that his dick was still out and his pants still undone. Turning back up to give Morgan an annoyed look across the tower. The girl laughing at catching him off guard with a new spell she learned from Ophelia. Flashing him a smirk and giving him a cheeky wink as she walked away to the other side of the pillar, where the stairs back down were.

Marc just let out a sigh as he redid his pants, making sure his deflating dick was comfortable tuck inside as he tightened the confides back up. Despite what had just occurred, Marc was able to act mostly completely normal, a testament to how Ophelia and Morgan had made him use to these sorts of things.

And so, he leaned back forward over the edge to resume his guard duties. Deciding it was back to get to work after his, _ 'interesting' _break.

* * *

The training hall was mostly desolate at this time of day, a surprise. Though not an unwelcome one to Marc, as it gave him and his partner full access to the grounds.

Though for Marc, that would be a disadvantage, as he stood in the center of the arena, whipping his head from one side to another repeatedly as he tried to hone in on the _ "Pop" _ sound that was ringing all around the room.

"Hehehe," Ophelia giggled as she appeared a few feet in front of Marc, flashing him a wink and sticking her tongue out at him playfully, "Can't catch me~" She sang before teleporting away.

Marc merely chuckled, "Well see about that," He stated in a challenging tone.

The tactician relaxed, hearing the sound of Ophelia's teleportation ring all over the room, before honing in on it and shooting his book out. The practice tome shot out a concussive green blade of wind as it traveled to its destination, right where Ophelia had teleported to.

The Norhina mage's eyes widen in shock momentarily as instinct took over, teleporting away just in time, about to let out a sigh of relief, only to realize there was another blade of wind already heading towards her, too close for her to avoid.

"Ahh!" She yelped as she was sent flying across the room, tumbling over the floor before stopping. Letting out a groan at the ordeal.

"Still think I can't catch you?" A voice called out to her, sitting up and turning her head, Ophelia looked at Marc as he walked towards her, a proud grin on his face.

"It appears as though the chosen heroine's prediction was wrong, and that her ego was lead to downfall," The girl replied in a playful, self-mocking tone as she smiled at him.

Marc chuckled at the display, before gaining a curious look on his face, "So, what was the deal, you seemed slower than usual." He commented.

His girlfriend merely sighed, cupping a cheek with her palm and giving an exaggerated sigh, "Ah, observant as always my love, and correct as well. For my body is not recovered from the trials it received last night, by your own hands nonetheless." She flashed him a knowing gaze at the last part.

Marc rubbed the back of his head, having the decency to look ashamed, though he was still playful as he commented, "Well, you said last night you wanted it as rough as Morgan got it." He pointed out.

His girlfriend merely laughed, "Dear, I believe you and your sister overestimate just how rough you can be."

"Didn't stop you from screaming out how much you loved it," Marc replied in a cheeky tone. Laughing as he saw his girlfriend tense up and look away.

"Anyways~" She began, her tone regaining its sing-song extravagant nature, "The battle isn't done yet my chosen lover, there's still another round for us to partake in."

Marc raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Is that so? What kind?"

Ophelia smirked, snapping her fingers to teleport before appearing right in front of her beloved, flashing him a smirk, one that widened as he hissed when she pressed the palm of her hand into his groin.

"This one, " She declared, before bringing her boyfriend into a deep passionate kiss.

However, despite the sudden change of events, Marc was able to match Ophelia's pace as his tongue did battle with her's, the two moaning in the other's mouths as they breathed in the other's breaths. Their bodies pressed against one another. With Ophelia's palm still pressing firmly against his groin, which was starting to tent while her other hand was wrapped around his neck to help keep their bodies close. Marc hand's doing something similar as one arm was wrapped around her waist while the other mauled at her latex-covered butt.

Ophelia broke the kiss and gave a whine as Marc's fingers suddenly slipped under her yellow bottoms and pressed against her pucker rear. Looking back up at her boyfriend with a mock-hurt look at the sudden intrusion.

He simply chuckled, "Seems like someone can't keep up." He challenged, causing the girl in front of him to adopt a determined face.

"Oh you are so gonna get." She declared, losing her usual theatrics momentarily as she dove snapped her fingers and undid the belt and buttons holding his pants and small-clothes up, diving her hand in and wrapping it around his semi-hard length. Smirking as he heard him hiss before giving an "Epp!" as she felt his fingers move down towards her dripping folds.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend raced to make the other one cum first. Marc's pants and small-clothes now bunched around his knees, his member as full mast as Ophelia's hand glided over it with a smooth, yet intense pace. Ophelia meanwhile, had her bottoms similarly bunched down around her lower thighs, her juices staining the insides of the latex as Marc's fingers dove in and out of her passage at a brisk pace.

"Ahh!" Ophelia yelped as Marc pressed his palm against her groin, digging around inside her pussy with his ring and middle finger while his thumb brushed constantly against her clit. Her response being to bring her boyfriend into a searing kiss, but not before snapping her fingers and feeling a sudden heaviness settle in her lungs. Locking Marc's lips as tightly as she could, intent on making it difficult for him to take in oxygen while also continuing his assault on her folds.

The blonde though, had already hexed her lungs, giving her advantage as she continued to pump her beloved shaft with firm and elegant moments, taking brief pauses every now and then to gently cup and give his sacs a nice squeeze. Loving the way he moaned into the kiss while shivering at the action. Though she wasn't much better as Marc was still able to keep up his fingering at a brisk pace.

Here the two were, in the middle of a public, wide-open room for anyone in the castle to use. With their pants down and getting each other off. If they were caught, the other members would never live it down.

That's probably why it gave the two so much of a thrill.

_ "Mwwapp" _ was the sound that rang as the two mages disconnected their lips, looking at each other with flushed faces and narrow-lidded eyes. Each giving a nod to the other.

"Make me cum" was the message they exchanged, it didn't matter who came first, what matter was giving the one they loved pleasure.

_ "Ehhhnnn!" _ Ophelia moaned through gritted teeth as Marc's thumb brushed once again her puffed up clit, and with his fingers buried deep inside, it was enough to trigger her orgasm. Gripping his shirt tightly as she held onto him for support as she came all over his hand. Her legs buckling as her juices flowed from her entrance onto his palm and trickling down her thighs while dripping onto her bottoms.

Marc did his best to hold her up and close, though it was a bit difficult as he was also having a hard time standing up, finding himself also in climax as his member pulsed against Ophelia's grip, which had his tip angled up. Causing his loads to shoot right up towards her chest and stomach.

The girl gave a surprised gasp as she felt her exposed skin around her breasts being hit by a stray wave, while the mesh covering over her stomach was drenched in his seed, seeping into the fabric and causing a warm feeling.

The two held onto each other for support, with Marc wrapping his arms around her back and head, bringing her into a hug while having her forehead rest against his shoulder. Ophelia also holding onto him as she looked down at the mess the two made, mostly on herself. Her senses being assaulted and almost overwhelmed by just how much cum there was. Even after being in this relationship for a while, Ophelia wondered just how her boyfriend seemed to have so much cum to offer. Even if the hex he did put on himself to make his cum sterile for the time being had the side effect of increasing his sperm count and putting him a bit on edge more often, the amounts he let out was something else.

"Hey, you ok?" Marc's voice called out to her, his tone sweet and gentle.

Ophelia smiled at his words, only to then tighten her grip on his shirt and gaze up at him with a determined look, "We are going into the baths, hex it closed, and you are gonna fuck me till there's too much cum on my body for the water to wash away, got it?"

Marc blinked at her words. If they were still at the beginning of their relationship than he would think more about her words and even give some resistance.

But Ophelia, and Morgan have long since changed him, and he found himself increasingly more accepting of their ideas.

Which was why Ophelia smirk as he smiled down at her.

"If that's what you want." He said.

* * *

"These reports aren't due till next week, right?"

"Yeah, but we're also expecting the scouting team from the northern region to come back in before then. So we should finish work on these reports now in case the scouting reports turn out to be more than we expected."

Mogran groaned in an exaggerated tone , "Ughh, and then we've still got to file those other reports for the summoner right after." Her grip on the papers she was holding tightened with a slight audible crunch being heard, turning her head to look behind at him, "Why are we the ones being tasked with all of this?!" She asked despite already knowing the answer.

Marc lowered his own sheets of paper, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow as he answered her question, "Cause Soren and Katrina are leading squads in other worlds and trusted us to work hard for them in their place?"

Morgan clenched her eyes and gave a frustrated pouting in response, "Yeah! I know that but this is just too much! It's almost more than our parents got back during Ylisse, and they were the top advisors to the Exalt!" She exclaimed.

Marc, while not disagreeing with her statement, didn't completely agree with it either, he and Morgan were only their parents' assistants, and usually didn't know just how much their parents dealt with. "At least we have each other," He commented, making his sister give him a brief questioning gaze before settling it into a heartfelt smile.

Only for it to transform into a devious grin, "Ahh, look at you, trying to to be heartfelt, want a kiss as a reward?" She responded in a joyfully teasing tone.

Marc gave her a small grin, "Says the one currently sitting atop of my lap," He pointed out, gesturing down at her short-skirt covered ass as it was settled nicely upon his lap while he sat down on the chair behind their shared desk and at the back of their office.

Morgan's face turned into one of exaggerated offense, "Well where would you have me seat, oh dear little brother? On the ground?!" She exclaimed.

"Your chair is literally right there in the corner," He dryly pointed out.

But his sister did not slow down her over-exaggerated nature, "Bah! That chair is not fit for a girl with such assets as myself, my butt is very sensitive, and that chair just isn't suited to treat it with the care it needs."

Marc held back the urge to point out they had had some of the best and well-cushioned chairs in the order. Or mention the fact that her '_ sensitive' _ butt could take quite a pounding, knowing that she would just retort with her saying how it was him who was the one to give that pounding.

"Besides, I know you like it when I do this, no need to deny it," Morgan stated as she lightly flexed and bounced her lower cheeks atop of him, putting pressure on and off his semi-erection which was pushing comfortably up and against her ass.

Marc didn't comment, merely bringing up his papers once again to focus on them.

Morgan playfully rolled her eyes at his actions, not missing the slight, single buck he gave with his hips, pressing up against her ass briefly with just a bit more force.

Looking over at their desk, Morgan gazed at the two piles of stacked papers atop of it, one for reports they've finished and another for ones they haven't started. She took note that despite the untouched pile being more than twice as high as the finished one, they had been making good progress. They've been doing this for a while now and would continue for a bit more. Placing a finger on her chin, she thought about her options, and quickly came to a decision as on what to do.

"Want to take a break?"

Marc once again lowered his papers and looked up at his sister, her face calm and neutral, but he could recognize the familiar glint in her eyes.

Marc proceeded to pull his papers back up, "As much as I'd like to, we should really focus on these reports, even if we're making good time, there's no telling if something will suddenly add onto that pile." Even if Morgan and Ophelia had destroyed his qualms about doing something in a place like this, he also knew when to focus on work instead of pleasure, especially when he was receiving a fair amount of the latter lately.

His sister huffed at his logical response, "Come on!" She whined, "It won't be long, neither of us even has to cum! Just something to get us in the mood and get us more excited for later tonight." She tried to argue.

But her brother didn't appear to be budging, continuing to look at his report while responding, "We've tried that before, and rarely does it end without at least some piles of papers on the ground. And that's if we were able to restrain ourselves from having one of us on the desk while we fucked."

Both their minds briefly flashed to those previous memories. With Marc's sometimes having Ophelia involved instead of Morgan.

Still, the girl was not deterred. Taking in a deep breath, she steeled herself before turning her gaze into one of innocence and begging with an underline of sultry.

Marc grimaced away as he tried to block her gaze with his papers, knowing the longer she was in his field of view, the harder it would be to resist.

Morgan almost huffed in frustration, deciding it was time to put in a bit more effort. Shrugging her shoulders, the tactician quietly and sensually slid her coat down her arms, not intent on taking it off completely, but more so that it hung half-way down her body. Showing off her beige top and exposing more of her upper body. With the thin straps wrapped over her shoulders and the valley of her breasts being generally showcased from her top's plunging neckline.

Morgan smirked as she saw her brother's gaze peak over his paper to glance towards her before hiding back behind the wall of reports. But she wasn't done, oh no. So bringing a finger down to the middle of her neckline she pulled it down and let her tits bounce out, before cupping them in both hands and proceeding to grope away.

Marc felt a bead of sweat go down his forehead as he heard his sister give a light moan as the soft sounds of her tits being groped while she squirmed lightly atop of him. "Morgan," His tone pleaded as he tried to beg her to stop.

"Yeah Lil' Bro?" She answered back in a sweet but sensually tone, "Something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Knock it off," He told her, only for Morgan to chuckle.

"Oh come on, now you're gonna ruin my fun as well?" She said in a mock hurt tone, "If you don't want to have a little break that's fine, but I do. You can just hex yourself not to hear or even see me if you'd like."

Marc grimaced one again, she was right, he could just do that. But, still, to know she was still doing it right in front of him and he wouldn't be able to see it would feel just as bad. He just wouldn't be able to concentrate so long as she continued.

And as he continued to mentally deliberate, Morgan decided to rile him up a little more.

_ "Ahh~" _ She moaned, narrowing her eyes to half-lidded as she said, "You know, even though it's my body, you seem to always make my tiddies feel better than my hands ever could." She commented, smirking inwardly as she felt his body tense before continuing, "Even just sitting atop of you, feeling you hardening dick pushing up against my fat ass through your pants and under my skirt is sending sparks through my body. _ Gods~ _"

Marc's hands were clenching the papers he was holding, his grip so tight that it threatened to rip them as he heard his sister continue to moan and feel her squirm atop of his now fully hardened dick.

And when Morgan rolled her covered sex over that tent, it was too much.

_ "Ahh!" _

Morgan yelped as she felt a pair of hands suddenly snake around her sides and plant themselves firmly on her breasts, letting out a moan as they began to maul and sink into her dough-like flesh. The sounds of papers falling on the ground being heard, but that was drowned out by Morgan's moans.

"Finally gave in did you?" The girl laughed victoriously through panting breathes and a stupid grin, looking back at her brother. Who had lifted himself up to look over her shoulder and better see how he was playing with her breasts. Saying nothing to her question as he seemed entranced with her breasts.

"Man you are just too cute when you get like this, not that I'm complaining," Morgan laughed before giving another moan turned yelp as Marc tweaked and played with her erect nipples as he held them between two fingers, her eyes rolling back while she leaned into his chest, "Oh yeah~, that's the stuff."

Marc continued to wordlessly play with her breasts, his low, deep breathing indicated just how concentrated he was with this as the sounds of Morgan's moans rang like ocean waves to him, drowning in the background while providing a relaxing atmosphere. No matter how many times he had gotten to hold her twin mounds, Marc never got tired of playing with his sister's breasts, they were just too good.

And just like how Marc was so entranced by her breasts, Morgan felt similarly about his cock. Grinning stupidly as she gripped the handles of the chair harder while grinding her skirt-clad ass around his lap, pressing down against his rising groin while enjoying the sensation of her breasts being fondled delightfully.

"_ Ahh~ _ , geez Lil' Bro, your- _ Ahh! _ Gods I'm already feeling like I'm about to go limp from you playing with my tits," Morgan admitted before adding, "Though there's one thing I'd like to do before that."

Lifting herself slightly off his lap, Morgan brought her hands down and under herself, settling them around his belt as she began to start undoing it. And even though she couldn't see it, she had done this enough times for it to become child's play for her. Grinning triumphantly as she heard the click and pulled his pants down his legs enough for its tip to poke out from under her.

Marc groaned as he felt his sister's hands move up and down his cock with a steady pace, stroking his member just as well as he was fondling her boobs. Speeding up or slowing down her pace every now and then in a way to help rile him up while also adding in a few squeezes.

"Arrghhh~" Marc gasped as Morgan suddenly pulled his dick up and trapped it between her thighs, massage his member with her thick muscles as she flexed and shifted them sensually, either by moving them in a circular motion or by alternating moving one leg slightly forward and the other back, rolling his dick in between.

"Gods," Morgan gasped as they continued to play with each other, seemingly intent to keep going till they both came as both their faces were mirrored in concentration and pleasure.

"Your breasts are amazing," Marc commented, finally speaking.

His words caused Morgan to laugh while replying with, "Your cock's pretty good too!"

Still, the girl found herself no longer satisfied with just this, the feeling of her brother's hot dick pulsing in between her thighs as her dripping folds were situated just inches away. And so, biting her lip, she unclenched her thighs and angled his tip into her skirt and towards her lower lips, moving her hips slightly forward.

Marc paused his fondling as he blinked, feeling his tip pressing against Morgan's entrance, and realizing that she wasn't wearing any panties. Looking at her, he saw her giving him a grin before a wink. Ready to push her hips forward once again and bring him inside of her.

But she was a bit surprised as Marc wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her. Looking back at him she saw his face be of one of mixed desires, barely able to keep himself in cheek as he said, "Wait, this is going a bit too far."

Morgan's shoulders slumped as she heard his words. Even if she was able to get him to fondle her breasts while she massaged his dick, it seemed as though his resistance wasn't completely broken. And he still was hesitant to go all out here in the office.

Morgan sighed, _ 'Wasn't sure about bringing out the big guns, but what the hell, I'm too honry to stop now' _She thought as she took in a deep breath leaning back into his chest. Turning her head to shoot him a sultry gaze with narrow-lidded eyes as she whispered, "If you let me have this now, your Big' Sis will let you fuck her ass later."

Marc's eyes flew wide open as he went stiff at her propositioned, causing Morgan to smirked victoriously, They had done anal only a few times, and she would admit it was a bit painful even for her, but gods if her brother wasn't also able to make it extremely pleasurable. Still, it was something they had decided would not be frequent, if for the single reason she had trouble walking for the next few days.

"Good boy" She declared as she once again lined his dick up with her folds, pulling herself up to drop down and impale herself on his member.

** _*Knock *Knock_ **

Morgan and Marc's heads whipped at the door as a voice called out from the other end, _ "Umm, excuse me, but I'm coming in." _

_ "Shit" _Morgan muttered aloud while Marc did so in his head as the sound of the knob turning made both their bodies go stiff in fear, though for Morgan, she was still able to move as she slid down to the floor and all but dived under the desk, the walls on three sides hiding her completely as she pulled in the chair Marc was sitting on, having him serve as the fourth wall to hide herself.

Marc did his best to straighten out his appearance and look presentable, though not having the chance to pull up his pants as the door opened up and revealed who was on the other side.

"Lilina!" The male tactician greeted with a cheerful tone and smile.

The young heir to Lycia returned the gesture with her own smile, "Hey Marc," She greeted as she made her way in, "Uh, do you know where Morgan is by any chance, I was hoping to speak with her and she told me she would be here around this time."

Marc almost sweat-dropped as he heard Morgan mutter something along the lines of _ "Oh shit right" _ to herself. Proceeding to shake his head at Lilina, "Sorry, but Morgan's out at the moment for a snack," he answered, hoping it would appease the girl and she would leave. Not that he didn't enjoy Lilina's presence or anything, if he could, he would've loved to talk with her. But, well, with Morgan under the desk and his pants around his thighs, now was not a good time.

The blue-hair girl got an _ 'Oh' _expression from his response, "I see," She stated before her eyes noticed the piles of papers on the desk, "Whoa," She said a bit surprised, "Looks like you two have a lot of work to do, and I mean more than usual."

Marc chuckled, piles of papers were not unusual for their desk, but even this was a lot, "You're not wrong," He agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lilina gave him a sympathetic smile, walking towards him as she held her hands behind her back, looking more closely at just how much work the sibling tactician's seemed to have on their plates.

"Wait," She began, turning to look at Marc with a questioning gaze, who was currently very nervous with how close she was and the fact he still had his pants down. Doing his best to not let it show as she continued, "Don't tell me Morgan left you alone to deal with some of this and used the need for a snack as some excuse?"

Marc could tell his sister received a tick on her forehead at her friend's words. Though he had to admit, Lilina wasn't that far off in her assertion. It did sound like something he could believe his sister would do.

Laughing at her words, Marc responded to the girl's question, "Well, I mean she did say she'd bring me back a snack," He playfully defended only to then added, "But she's been gone for a while now, so~"

Marc didn't feel too bad about poking fun at his sister, it was kinda her fault that they were in this situation. Grinning just slightly as he knew she gained another tick at his slight jab.

Unfortunately for him, Morgan realized a way to get him back. And it was pointing right at her.

Lilina let out a slight huff, "And here she was telling me that she thinks you're a great teammate, only to bail on you." She jabbed lightly while placing her hands on her hips, "She's a great friend no doubt, but how do you handle her, as a sister and a comrade?"

Marc chuckled, "That's a question I ask myself every day," Gaining a smile at how Lilina shot him a playful look at his response. Only for his eyes to widen and a sense of dread overtake him as he felt Morgan's breath tickle his cock, proceeded by the feeling of her lips wrapping around his tip, and traveling down his length. Not even giving it a few teasing licks or taking it slow as she took his entire member with no problem.

It was something he would usually be impressed with, considering how often both she and Ophelia would brag about how big he was. But right now, he found himself at odds with her abilities, as it caused him to wince in front of Lilina, and look at the very least, a bit strange.

"You ok, Marc?" She asked with a concerned tone and look, placing a hand on the desk as she leaned a bit towards him.

The tactician tried his best to ignore the feeling of Morgan deepthroating his cock and give the girl on the other side of the desk a completely normal look. Finding that the many liaisons his sister and his girlfriend had with his dick helped him get a bit used to the feeling and somewhat achieve this, though it was still a challenge as an immense amount of pleasure shot through his body. Causing him to slightly squirm in his seat and clear his throat before responding, "Yeah, yeah, just felt a bit of a headache." He tried to assure her.

However, Lilina's response made him panic as she said, "Oh, in that case, let me try and heal you a bit, I'm still not the best healer, but if it's a headache, I think I might be able to soothe it just a bit. Though you should try and get some actual medication at the infirmary later in any case."

Marc barely hid his grimace at her words, tensing up as Morgan brought her mouth back till just his tip remained, swirling her tongue over the enlarged part. _ 'Gods!' _ Marc mentally exclaimed, despite usually being very vocal when she sucked him off, Morgan was somehow able to be silent during this whole ideal, with her skills not diminishing in the slightest.

"Hah, I'm sure that's not necessary, I'm probably just a bit tired from all this work, I'm sure I'll be better once Morgan comes back to help," The tactician was barely able to force out in a somewhat normal tone. Hoping his words would possibly spur Lilina to perhaps offer to head off and try to drag his sister back, even though she was currently under the desk and sucking him off.

Not that she needed to know.

However, to his dismay, Lilina didn't seem to go in that train of thought as she spoke, "Marc, you're my friend, let me help you out." She pressured. Not giving him a chance to answer as she leaned further towards him and placed one of her palms against his forehead, a light glow emanating over it as Marc felt a bit stunned by how smooth and relaxing her touch felt. Finding himself focusing on her face as she closed her eyes and focused on her _ 'healing', _ thinking of how pretty she looked.

Only to then tense up and clench his eyes as Morgan suddenly tightened her lip's hold around his cock, gliding her mouth up and down his length as she massaged it in her throat while her tongue slithered around it.

"Relax Marc," Lilina told him, her voice calm and soothing as she continued to apply her magic on Marc. The tactician noticing how it did make him feel a bit light-headed, in a good way that almost had him relaxing. Though that would mean letting out the moans and groans he desperately was trying to hide as Morgan worked his cock.

_ 'Gods!' _Marc mentally cried in pleasure and dread as he felt Morgan cupped his balls, gingerly massaging his sacs nicely along with her blowjob. What was she thinking! This was going too far, Lilina, their friend, was right above them!

Unfortunately for Marc, this was turning his sister on like never before, as one of her hands was under her skirt as she fingered herself furiously while sucking him off. Barely able to keep herself from letting out any sounds from her actions. Be it gagging on his cock, or moaning from the pleasure, she was able to keep it all hidden. And she challenged her brother to do the same.

Leaning over the table while she sweetly tried to help him. Marc found himself a bit captivated by how Lilina looked, not being able to help it in his current mindstate. The way her dress clung around her enticingly petite form. Or how the way she leaned towards him offered him a generous view to the exposed skin above her give just a hint of her valley created by her twin mounds. Not only that, she had also taken to holding one of his hands as she gave it soft periodic squeezes to help try and alleviate his distress. Not realizing she was making it worse.

This was too much, and so as Morgan settled his dick in her throat as she massaged it with her muscles while fondling his balls, he gave a loud sneeze and squeeze Lilina's hand a bit too hard, surprising the girl as he shot loads down his sister's throat and down her stomach while she came as well. Morgan's body shivered as she pulled her mouth off most of his dick and debated on whether or not to keep her lips sealed around his tip. But as much as she wanted more of his brother's spunky taste, she was feeling rather dirty today, and decided it was time for a shower.

Letting her lips slide off his tip with the faintest "pop", it was free to shoot out its remaining loads all over her awaiting face. Morgan's eyes shut tight while her mouth was held wide open for the chance to catch some of that deleousion sperm, feeling rope after rope of his cum paint her face once again, but unlike last time, there was no Ophelia to share it with, leaving her to have it all to herself. The sky-mage was barely able to suppress a grin that would've closed her mouth a bit, her hand still wrapped around the rest of his member, pumping it up down to squeeze out more of his seed as he continued to cum for her. She felt more and more sticky stains plant themselves on her skin, with one hitting right between her eyes and trailed down over her nose.

"Whoa~" Lilina commented a bit surprised as she pulled her palm away, looking at Marc with an even more concerned look as he kept squeezing her hand and used his other to hold his head as his face was a bit tense, asking, "Do you feel worse, did I do something wrong?" Her voice was a bit fearful that her attempts to aid backfired.

"No no," Marc slightly grunted out as he looked up at her with a slightly strained smile as his previous tense body was starting to go a bit limp in his seat, "Just, I think I suddenly feel like a sense of relief shot through me, so it was a bit overwhelming." He stated, not exactly lying.

Lilina's face turned into one relief, placing one hand on her chest, "Oh that's good," She replied, the two saying nothing as they gave each other a small smile, only for the two to blink and look at their hands, still intertwined.

The two gained a blush, looking at each other briefly before pulling them away. Silence returning once again, though now it was filled with an air of awkwardness.

"Uhh, thanks for your help, Lilina," Marc told her with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at her with closed eyes.

Lilina responded just as awkwardly, "Uhh, no problem, I care about you after all so it was the least I could do," She stated as she looked slightly away while bringing one hand close to her chest, only for her eyes widen and her tone to turn flustered as she added, "Anyways, I think I should go, bye!"

And with that she all but bolted out of the office, Marc not even having a chance to say his own goodbyes as the door slammed shut. Only able to give a shiver and fall back into the chair as Morgan gave a loud suck as her tongue trailed around his dick, cleaning it up before her lips once again wrapped around it. Looking down under the desk, he saw Morgan shoot him a narrow-lidded eye, face full of cum as she released his member with a _ "Pwap," _ Making sure he was fulling watching her as she trailed er fingers around her face to clean up the remaining cum and placing it in her mouth, before giving a very audible _ "gulp" _ drinking down all traces of his cum for him to see.

Morgan smirked at him, "Ophelia's gonna be jealous~" She sang, poking fun at the interaction between Lilina and Marc.

The younger tactician simply rolled his eyes and gave her a look. To which his sister merely laughed, "Alright alright, though in all honesty, Ophelia might actually get fantasies of Lilina joining us."

Marc responded by swatting the top of Morgan's head, the girl letting out an exaggerated_ "Oww!" _ before saying, "Hey! No fair! I'm the older one, if anyone's gonna do any hitting, it's me! Unless you're hitting my ass, then by all means go to town!"

Getting out from under the desk Marc noticed a puddle on the stone floor, Morgan's voice once again took a playful tone, "Though that was pretty fun not gonna lie! Having Lilina be so close while we did our best to not slip up. Gods! That was hot. I almost came right then!"

Marc didn't know how to respond to his sister's words, her attitude always making it a challenge to keep up with her and her teasing. But, he thought back to just before Lilina came, and something she had told him.

"Epp!" Morgan yelped slightly as she suddenly felt Marc groping her behind, tensing up briefly as she whipped her head towards him, before shooting him a coy grin.

"Uhh?" She spoke in a playful tone, "Does someone want more? Despite being so against our little break before?" She teased.

But Marc only shook his head, mirroring her own look and tone with a smile as he said, "Nah, just wanted to get a little taste for later tonight,"

Morgan smirked at him, "And what's that supposed to mean?" She teasingly asked, knowing full well the two would fuck like crazy later, but just wanted him to go into detail.

However, she was caught off guard by his answer as he flashed her a cocky grin and said, "Your ass, I'm gonna hold you to your promise."

_ "Ehhh~!?" _ Morgan gasped a bit surprised, looking unsure before realizing what she had promised him in order to help entice him to continue their little break just a few minutes ago. A look of nervousness soon taking place on her face that affected her voice as she said "Uhhh, well I guess I said that, but, I mean that was for us to fuck on the chair! And we technically didn't fuck! So ummm..."

Marc grinned as he watched Morgan squirm in front of him, despite being the one to suggest the act. He knew Morgan was still a bit nervous about it. She loved it when it was happening, but the build-up and sore aftermath always stopped her from just jumping right into it unless she was really in the mode.

Realizing she was fumbling with her words and her brother continuing to give her that cocky grin, Morgan just gave a frustrated and defeated growl, "Fine" She relented, "But you better get me really in the mood before that! So that's at least an hour of non-stop fucking! Also since my ass will be really sore tomorrow, I demand you to give it a massage in the morning while also telling me just how great of a sister I am for spoiling you so much! And also-!"

Marc chuckled quietly as Morgan continued to list off her demands for anal. Not that he minded.

It would be well worth it.

* * *

_ "Fuuuuuuccckckkk!" _

Morgan groaned into the sweat and cum drenched sheets as she felt her asshole expand wider and wider with each passing second. Filling her with an extreme sensation that was borderlining on pleasure and pain. And that was only thanks to the preparations made to help, her well fuck pussy helping to rile her up, to her amount of lubrication applied to both her anus and Marc's cock as it slowly and gently went into her pucker. That along with the two hands massaging both her asscheeks helped to relax her butt and make it easier for Marc to slide his dick in.

** _*Slap!_ **

_ "Ahh! _" Morgan yelped as she felt one of her cheeks slapped, causing her to suddenly raise her body up and off the sheets and tighten up her butt, in turn, making both her and Marc wince from the sudden added pressure.

Turning back towards her Brother, just as naked as she was, she shot a glare to the equally naked Ophelia behind him, who hugged him tightly from behind with one arm, with the other hand just above the asscheek she had slapped, giving Morgan a cheeky grin as she rested her chin on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ophelia!" Morgan shouted with an annoyed tone,

Only for the blonde to chuckle and shout back with a playful tone "That's for you not letting me get some of Marc's cum when we blew him earlier!"

Morgan groaned back into the sheets and gripped them tighten, her knees still digging into the bed as the raised her butt high for her brother, "I'll get you back for that later~" She declared, before grunting out a moan as she felt Marc's lap finally press against her butt, indicating he was fully in.

_ "Ghhaaa~" _Morgan groaned as she felt Marc start to pull out till the tip was in, and then proceed to push his cock back in, forcing Morgan to bite her lip as beads of sweat ran down her curves, glistening her body in the dim lighted room.

_ "Ahhh~" _ Morgan moaned as she felt Marc start to set a rhythm, steadily thrusting his dick in and out of her ass. The force behind his thrust being just enough to cause the bed to slightly creak and have her lower cheeks jiggle just slightly. But they were held mostly in place by both Marc and Ophelia's hands as they made sure to softly massage the skin to help her relax.

Still, anal was a challenge, even to Morgan. The sensation was, simply put, overwhelming. She felt like she could pass out! And as such, it caused her to take deep and loud breaths, hearing her brother do so as well.

_ "Naga~" _Both tacticians moaned simultaneously as the pace of Marc's thrusts was now fast enough that the sound of his hips slapping against Morgan's ass was heard every other second. The brother found himself in awe along with his girlfriend, with how Morgan's back flexed in response to his thrusts as the side of her face was pressed tightly against the sheets, eyes half-lidded and her mouth now letting off a steady stream of low moans and groans. A contrast to her usual high-pitched squeals and screams when Marc fucked her pussy.

Ophelia watched on entranced as she held onto Marc tighter, her palm on his chest as he grip it with one of his own hands while her breasts squished against his back and her chin resting atop of his shoulder. Looking down as her boyfriend fucked her best friend. Stunned by the way Marc's large cock pushed in and out of Morgan's anus, as the girl withered and squirm on the bed, her face one of mixed emotions from the extreme sensation.

Ophelia found herself a bit jealous of the girl, anal was not something she had tried with Marc yet. It was just a bit too much for her at the moment. Maybe in the future, she could give it to Marc as some sort of present? For his birthday perhaps?

Anyways, those were thoughts for another time. Now Ophelia focused on the two siblings fucking and noticing that Morgan had now started to get into it. Moving her hips in tandem with her brother's thrusts as her lips were now formed in a wide-open grin, her low groans having transformed into chuckles as her body became much more accustomed to the feeling, washing away the pain, and leaving her in immense pleasure.

_ "Oh fuck~, Naga~, so big~" _ Morgan muttered in quick breathes as her breathing started to pick up, _ "So good~ So close~ Just a…, just a little more~" _

Marc and Ophelia heard her words and looked at each other, giving each other a knowing nod. If Morgan was close, all they needed to do was give her one last needed push. And so as Marc pushed himself back in, boyfriend and girlfriend raised one hand up each, before bringing it down on both of Morgan's asscheeks. Giving the soft, large, and round pieces of flesh a firm slap each.

Morgan's eyes went wide as she tensed up, gritting her teeth as she muttered, _ "Dear Naga Fuck!" _over and over as she kept narrowing her eyelids till they were closed, before opening them up wide once again and proclaiming, "FUCK! FUUUU-I'M CUMMING!"

Marc grunted, squeezing both Ophelia's hands and Morgan's ass as his sister's anus tightened up considerably as she came, instinct taking over her body as her mind went white. Marc was barely able to keep his own mind from going white as he came as well, filling his sister's ass with his cum as he was finally able to pull out of her thanks to all the lubrication. Shooting the rest of his loads all over her glistening back as he painted it white. Morgan's body shivering as she felt a warm layer of spunk settle onto her skin, with some parts landing on her disheveled hair.

Not that she did care, or could've, as her anal experienced coupled with her orgasm was too mind-shattering, rending her passed out. Her eyes narrow-lidded and rolled to the back of her head, hands still tightly gripping the sheets and her ass still held up high.

Ophelia chuckled a bit at the sight as she helped support her boyfriend, keeping him standing as he tried to recover from his own intense orgasm. Gently rubbing his stomach with one of her hands as she whispered into his ear, "You did a really good job~ Fucking Morgan like that, making her pass out, I'm almost jealous~" She cooed.

The Norhian mage smirked as Marc spun around, giving her a grin and holding her tight as he asked, "How can I make it up to you?"

Ophelia whispered sultry to him once again, "My Chosen Lover, I'm sure you can tell what it is I desire~"

Ophelia yelped as Marc moved his arms down her body, hooking them under her legs and lifting her up, forcing her to wrap them around his waist as he pushed her against a nearby wall, positioning his pulsing dick right in front of her gushing folds.

"Ahh!" Ophelia gasped as Marc thrust in, tightening her leg-wrap and wrapping her arms around his neck as Marc brought his own lips to her ear. "Morgan seems like she'll be out for a while, so the rest of the night will be just for you," He whispered in a husky tone, causing the girl in his arms to shiver before pulling herself up and down his cock while he thrust in and out.

Gods, did Ophelia love her boyfriend.

* * *

"Ahh, that feels nice~"

"Quiet right my tactical companion! The water feels exceptionally today."

Morgan and Ophelia hummed contently as they rinsed their bare bodies in the public baths, which were completely devoid of other people besides them. A rare occurrence that they didn't fail to take advantage of as the two conversed about other, risque topics.

"So, he tried to stop me, cause of course with all the fucking we do with him he's able to build up some sort of resistance. I had to think of a way to entice him, and anal came to mind." Morgan told to her friend, explaining how she and her brother agreed another round of anal.

Ophelia giggled at the tale, "And then what?" She questioned curiously, inching a bit closer to Morgan in light anticipation, rubbing a hand on her shoulder to spread more soap over her skin.

Morgan chuckled gleefully as she scrubbed the shampoo over her scalp, "That's the fun part," She started, "Just as soon as I was about to stick it in, someone came in, so I had to fall to the floor and hide under the desk."

"Uhh~" Ophelia let out, "Who was it!"

Morgan smirked, "Lilina," The tactician found joy in the way Ophelia's eyes widened in shock.

"No way."

"Yes way!" Morgan confirmed with a wide smile, "So still being horny, with Marc's dick still out and pointing right at me, I decided to have a little fun."

Ophelia covered her mouth with her palm as she let out an exaggerated gasp of shock, "You didn't?" Even though she knew it was something the girl, and admittedly she would've done.

Morgan nodded her head, "Yep, and Marc sounded adorable as he tried to not let it show in front of Lilina that his Big Sister was under the desk and sucking his dick. And the best part was that she noticed that he was starting to look off!" The tactician exclaimed, "Marc tried to wave it off that he was tired and having a headache, but that made Lilina worry a bit more and offer to try and help him, and before he was able to respond, Lilina already made her way to the desk and was leaning over it, trying to soothe his _ head-ache _with some magic."

Ophelia giggled in glee, "That's hilarious!" She laughed, not being able to control herself as the image of her boyfriend struggling to keep himself from looking dazed in pleasure in front of one of their friends flashed in her mind.

Morgan agreed with her outburst, bringing a finger up as she added, "I couldn't see what was happening as I was under the desk and all, but knowing Lilina, she must've looked pretty cute and enticing without realizing it. And being so close to Marc? Well, if he was barely holding back with me sucking his dick, then being so close to a gal like Lilina when she was worrying and trying to help him? He had no chance of holding out." Morgan giggled maniacally, "He faked a sneeze and cough to try and cover up when he was cumming. Lilina seemed to buy it, but for some reason, the two of them seemed embarrassed about something, as she left in a hurry right after."

Ophelia was curious about that piece of information, "Really?" She wasn't fearful that Marc had done anything that would be considered cheating, she trusted him fully, but she still wanted to know.

However, the sound of a door opening and bare feet stepping on the moist stone floor had the two girls realizing they were about to have company. Their conversation quickly transformed into something new and left no trace of the less than appropriate things they were conversing about before. Finally hearing the steps of the new arrival reach them.

"Lilina!" Morgan greeted with a smile as she and Ophelia turned to greet the blue-hair princess, _ 'What are the odds it's her,' _

"A Chosen Heroine arrives!" Ophelia greeted as well.

However, Morgan and Ophelia both got confused looks as Lilina didn't greet back at first. Noticing her stance appearing a bit tense as she had her hand above her chest, clenching the tower it held and having it drape down her petite form, covering her chest and folds. Her head tilted down and slightly to the side with a nervous face. Worrying both her friends.

"Uhh, Lilina?" Morgan spoke in a concerned tone.

The blue-hair girl didn't respond at first, only to tighten up her hold on her towel and say "Morgan, Ophelia, can we talk?"

The blonde and dark-haired girl looked at each other briefly with confused looks, blinking at the other before responding, "Uh, sure, what about?"

Lilina turned her head a bit more away as she answered.

"Marc."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, Lilina, guess you can all see where I going with her. Which of course means I'm writing down another chapter for her later on. But, gotta right down some MILFs, in more ways than one.  
**


	4. Blooming Beachside Beauties

**Author's Note: Summers reaching past its halfway point, but don't think its done yet! This chapter of Chosen Stars has the cast having fun in the sun and on the beach!  
**

* * *

The sun shined high in the sky, illuminating the land below in a warm-blanket of light with barely a cloud in its way as the beach under it received the perfect temperature. The sandy shore dotted with stands by its entrance and the occasional Hero as they were all scattered about their own little sections of the beach on this rare day off.

And one couple was making sure to use that time for a much-needed date.

_"Ahhh~,"_ Ophelia happily sighed, a content smile on her face as she leaned her head on Marc's shoulder. The two sat atop of a yellow and purple blanket, her eyes narrow-lidded as they gaze off into the vast, clear-blue ocean in front of them. Its calming waves ringing in the background as a gentle breeze tickled their skin, adding another refreshing break from the heat other than the shade provided from the parasol implanted into the ground next to them.

"You really outdid yourself in setting this up, my Chosen Lover," Ophelia said in an appreciative tone, deciding to lessen her usual enthusiasm for a more soothing and relaxed tone at the moment.

Her _ "Chosen Lover" _ in turn, gave a slight chuckle from her words, "Hey, you and Morgan were the one who planned the destination, her and I just helped to convince Soren to allow the Order this day off, though in all honesty, I think Katrina was more effective in that than we were." He jokingly finished.

Gaining a small chuckle from his girlfriend that made his heart skip a beat she spoke, "Modest as always," She teased with a genuine tone, snuggling more against him, with Marc responding by wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"You haven't commented on my swimsuit yet," The blonde mage pointed out with a simple tone. Gesturing towards her swimsuit, which was a black-and-yellow two-piece resembling the design of her usual leotard, just if it was a swimsuit. Her top having the same open-cleavage window as the yellow straps that went over her shoulder and round her neck gave the look of her usual attire's collar, with the black pads that did their best job at covering her massive breasts seem identical to the ones of her usual attire, with the top's bottom colored black as it wrapped below her chest and round her back. Her bottom's being much simpler with the middle parts a shade of yellow, and the sides black. Wrapped around her hips was a translucent, black shoal skirt that ran down to her and feet left one of her slender legs exposed, the two ends of the fabric attached to a symbol-shaped clip that rested atop the exposed leg's hip. She wore black, yellow-edged high-thighed strapped sandals, the same color schemed present on the wristbands she also had on.

"Do I need to say anything?" He replied cheerful and sarcastic, his own attire being a pair of purple swim-trunks with a large belt wrapped around it, and a much more casual version of his cloak with it being short-sleeved and having the same basic color scheme. He also had on purple wristbands and strapped sandals that wrapped around his lower legs. His thoughts reminiscing about how stunned he was upon first viewing his girlfriend's current attire, "Words can't do you justice, no matter what you wear."

His girlfriend grinned at his words, "Smooth," She complimented, rewarding him with a quick peck on the cheek before saying "But thou shall not be enough to save you from bestowing me actual details, for a boyfriend must provide their lover a shower of compliments they have heard many times before."

"_ Hehe~ _, then what would be the point when they don't mean anything?"

"Just compliment me you dork," She ordered with a mock annoyed, yet still happy tone.

Marc in turn, let out a mock, frustrated sigh, though the smile on his face was still evident as he obeyed his love, "It's just so, you." He began, his voice taking on a tone as though he was captivated, "It's revealing, but also, expressive. A bit over-the-top yet just what people would expect from you. And it makes sure that just like your regular outfit, it shows off what you've got, with even less in the way this time." He made a motion of giving a light squeeze to her exposed thigh, causing a chuckle to escape both their lips at the sensation.

"Someone's getting touchy," Ophelia teased, only to giggle as Marc's hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, ticking her face with his nose affectionately.

"I've learned from you," Marc shot back.

Ophelia smirked at her boyfriend, now taking to leaning against his front, pushing her chest against his through the opening of his cloak, arms wrapped around his neck as she snuggled her face against the crock of his neck, as she said, "Dear, I dare say all I do is give you the option to let loose."

"Well, nothing was going to stop you from taking me in public places, and letting loose seemed to be the only way of keeping up with you, plus you seemed to love it."

"I won't deny that,"

The two kept like that for a bit, holding each other in their arms and keeping close. It was rare for the two to be so relaxed in public, they were usually so energetic, mostly from Ophelia, but right now, this just felt right to them.

But, it had a while since they sat down, and one of them could start to feel a little peckish, and so, she let her lover know.

"You want to get a quick bite?" Ophelia asked, snapping her boyfriend out of his relaxed daze.

"I can go fetch something by the stands real quick if you want," Marc offered.

Ophelia chuckled at how quickly he offered to go, ready to do the work when she hadn't asked him to, a girl liked being pampered like this, "How about that ice cream stand just on the edge of shore?" She suggested, licking her lips as she pictured how nice a cool treat would contrast with the pleasant heat.

Marc seemed to agree with the sentiment, gently pushing his girlfriend away so that she could rest on her own as he stood up, "I'll be back in a few minutes," he stated, not even asking what she wanted, not that she needed to say, they knew each other's tastes by now.

"Don't rush on my account!" Ophelia happily called out to him as he departed, soon enough being left alone, gazing contently at the retreating back of her lover as he made his way to the stands by the cove's edge where it connected to the palmed, thick forest behind.

Letting out a sigh, the blonde reached into her and Marc's shared bag, pulling out a communication tome, and after flipping through the pages, she landed on the one she wanted. And quickly sent the simple message, _ "Start" _. And with that, she closed the tome and placed it back in the bag. Getting comfortable as she waited for Marc to return, and she was fairly sure it would, contrary to him, take more than a few minutes.

* * *

Marc passed the vendor a couple of coins from his bag, who proceeded to start getting the treats he ordered ready. Deciding to lean back against the nearby railing that separated the line of vendors from the beach, he relaxed with the pleasant sun and breeze, only for a familiar voice called out to him.

"Well looky who I found, and here I thought you'd be with Ophelia for the entire day."

Marc turned to the sound, a smile coming onto his face as he saw who it belonged to.

"Hey Sis," He replied politely, watching the girl walk up to him in an attire mirroring his own. Her purple two-piece having a ribboned top and golden frills on its lower edge, her bottoms attached to a short, frilled skirt that was covered by a longer purple-shaded, pink, shoal skirt around her waist, tied into a knot on one of her hips and left the leg it paired with exposed. Her causal cloak was worn over her shoulder with puffy-wristbands on her arms that were colored similarly to her shoal skirt, with her feet encased by short brown, open-toed boots. With her outfit being finished off the cute, five-petaled purple-pink flower tucked in her hair above her ear.

If Ophelia's attire was sexy, then Morgan's was cute. Displaying her in a way that made it a bit hard to be sexualized, if it weren't for the way her large breasts that were seemingly struggling to splay out of their confinement and pop free as they were held back by her top, though they did an admirable job of hiding a good portion of skin. With her coat helping out as well, preventing a good look of her breasts unless someone was close, in front her, and if she opened said fabric up a little, like she was doing now. As for why their outfits were, well, matching. Simply put, Morgan insisted, and Marc relented.

_ "Come on, we're siblings! It'll be fun! Plus we already match in our usual attire!" _

He remembered her words, basically not giving him a chance to reply when she handed him his outfit and pushed him to his changing stall.

Glancing at him, then at the stall, Morgan asked, "Getting a treat for Ophelia and yourself, Bro?" a simple tone in her voice as she took a spoonful of her own frozen treat, a small hill of shaved, rainbow-colored ice kept in a small, handsized, basket that she had bought from the vendor just a little bit ago.

Her brother gave a nod to her question, "_ Mmmhmm _, popsicle for me, double-cone, sprinkled, soft-serve for her."

Morgan took in his response for a bit, tilting her head to the side and tapping her spoon against her basket, she thought about it, before asking, "Is it Neapolitan? Or as she likes to call it, Frozen Tri-Colored Realization of Sparkling Radiance?"

Her brother nodded, and the two let out a laugh. But as they did, Marc felt his gaze drawn behind Morgan towards the corner of one of the nearby vendors as a streak of red and blue was on its way past it. The streak of red and blue rounded the corner and turned towards him and Morgan, revealing itself to be none other than Lilina, dressed in a stunning two-piece bikini that was the same patterned shade of red as her usual outfit.

Her top's straps connect to a collar with a bright-blue jewel embedded in its middles, red-shaded, shoal sleeves running over her shoulders and covering the top-half of her upper arm. A similar coloring on the shoal skirt that went down to her thighs and left her front exposed, tied to the thin belt over her bottoms and around her waist, tied together with a small metallic ring in front of one of her hips as a line of red-flowers on the belt decorated her other hip. The same type of flowers also being used on the flower-crown she had on, nicely contrasting with her dark-blue hair. She wore heeled sandals and had a single, tied wristband on her left arm.

Marc was stunned by her attire, which seemed to match her perfectly as it balanced equal amounts of cute and sexy. Both revealing her slim, lithe form that while wasn't as stacked as Ophelia or Morgan, carried an air of grace that helped to give its own type of attractiveness that could easily go from cute to tantalizing. But the thing that seemed to most catch his eyes, was the thin, strawberry-colored popsicle she was currently enjoying. The icy-treat having its upper-part wrapped around her lips as the part inside its mouth was licked at by her tongue, her cheeks just slightly caved in as she did so.

While Marc wouldn't be surprised at seeing something like this from Ophelia or Morgan, seeing it from Lilina of all people shocked him, and he couldn't deny that it was attractive.

Eventually, the princess's eyes landed on the siblings, brightening up as she doubled her pace towards them and released her lips hold on the popsicle with faintest_ "pop" _ that just barely was on the edge of sensual.

"Hi, Marc!" She greeted with a polite and cheerful tone, standing next to Morgan as she flashed the younger tactician a bright smile.

Her words finally helped to snap him out of his daze, as he quickly returned her smile with his own, though it was a bit tense as he replied, "Hey Lilina," He mentally slapped himself for looking at her like that, and also a bit disappointed he was so stunned by the way she was eating that popsicle, sure if it was Ophelia or Morgan it'd be fine, but Lilina was not them!

"Hey Lil, finished your talk with Eirika?" Morgan asked her friend.

The girl nodded, "Yep, sorry it took so long,"

Morgan waved off her apologize, "Aw no worries, was just talking with my Lil' Bro in the meantime, during a rare moment that he's not attached to Ophelia," She joked, laughing as Lilina chuckled, with Marc looking a tad embarrassed at being the butt of the joke, but then again, he did know it was a common joke around the castle nowadays considering how often he and Ophelia stuck with each other since they became a couple.

But as his sister and friend laughed, he noticed the former glance at him, and then at Lilina, her smile turning to a familiar grin as Marc prepared himself for what she planned.

"Say, Marc," She spoke, sounding naturally curious and without any hidden intentions as proceeds to ask, "How do you think Lilina looks? Dazzling right?" The older tactician made a gesture to the blue-haired princess.

Marc knew she was playing with him, and so, he had to play back, "Definitely," He agreed, deciding to go with honesty as he added, "You look stunning Lilina, more so than my sister."

"Hey!" His fellow tactician shouted with a mock air of annoyance that he grinned and inwardly laughed at as she crossed her arms under her chest, "Now that's just rude."

Marc simply shrugged with a smile, "Hey, you said yourself you wanted to look more cute than stunning today," Pointing out the words she used earlier in the day when he first asked about her swimsuit.

His sister raised an eyebrow at him before letting out a huff, "Yeah, but come on, couldn't you have tried to compliment Lilina another way?"

Lilina giggled as she watched the siblings bicker with one another, a small blush still present on her face from Marc's complement, deciding to put an end to the siblings' little conversation before it turned into more of a spat, "Thank you Marc, I appreciate your words greatly." She told him with a smile as she used her free hand to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear.

An action that had Marc rubbing the back of his neck, "No problem, my Mother always told me honest compliments are the best treat to a girl,"

Morgan let out a small grumble, muttering something about how her father would've made it hard to get any compliments like that by the way he made most boys fear to get near her with that sort of intention lest they face the risk of going to the frontlines (if they were lucky).

Lilina meanwhile chuckled at Marc's words, "Your Mother's a very wise woman then," She replied with a face that had Marc's heart skip a beat.

But before he could respond, the ice-cream vendor caught his attention as he called out to him while holding out his orders. Marc quickly thanked him and took away his popsicle and Ophelia's soft-serve ice-cream.

"I'm guessing that one's Ophelia?" Lilina asked, gesturing to the doubled-cone that had Strawberry on one side, Chocolate the other, and Vanilla wrapped around both, with rainbow color sprinkles covering it all. The princess was a bit stunned at the extravagance of it, but if it was Ophelia's, it made sense why she would want something like that.

Marc nodded with a chuckle, holding the triple-flavored display for her to see, which she made sure to as she leaned a bit closer to gaze at it better, and in the process, give a fair glimpse of her cleavage to him. But as Marc held back a gulp and did his best not to focus on that sight, Morgan instead gazed at his popsicle with a curious look.

"Say, is that raspberry?" She asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Hmm?" Marc glanced at his blue popsicle, before looking back at his sister, "Uh, yeah?"

"Sweat!" Morgan exclaimed, catching both her brother and friend off-guard as she proceeded to snatch Marc's popsicle out of his hand and stuff a portion of it in her mouth, letting out a delighted muffled, _ "MMmmmmm~" _taking in the taste as the other two members of the conversation looked at her in shock.

"Morgan!" Lilina was the first to say something, an annoyed and slightly angry face staring at her friend as she paused her enjoyment of her brother's snack, and looked at Lilina with a neutral face.

"What?" The Sister asked nonchalantly as she pulled the popsicle out of her lips a bit sloppy, "We share food all the time!"

"More like you take my food before I have a chance to say no," Marc cut in with an annoyed look and tone, wondering if Morgan did what she did for her own pleasure, or just to toy with him. Though by the way she seemed to sloppily enjoy the popsicle, he believed it was more of the former, which was a bit surprising considering it was Morgan.

"Yeah but I always offer my own food back!" Morgan shot back.

"_If _ you had food to offer back," Her brother corrected, causing his sister to roll her eyes as she offered his popsicle back, which Marc took. Only to be caught off-guard as Morgan extended a spoonful of her snow-cone out to him.

"Lucky for you, I do have some to offer back, now say _ Awww _~" She playfully ordered, waiting for him to open his mouth so she could feed him.

Marc considered batting the spoon away in annoyance, but knew that would only make his sister more annoyed, and after having had this situation experience a few times already, he knew the best course of action was to just relent and give in to her demands.

"Good boy," Morgan cooed with a grin as he opened her mouth, the girl saying, "Now here comes the carriage," as she pushed the spoon into his mouth and pulled out after he wrapped his lips around it. Letting him taste her rainbow-colored snack.

"See? I take some of your snack, and give you some of mine, all's good!" The older tactician cheered, while her friend and brother only gave her an annoyed look that she didn't react to.

But as Marc continued to give an annoyed glare at his sister, he glanced at Lilina, letting his gaze linger on her as she continued to give an annoyed pout at her friend, which he found cute. But still, he was able to glance from her to his sister, an idea came to his mind.

"Hey Lilina," He started, shifting her attention to him as she looked at him with a blank, curious look as to why he called her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could have one of your flowers?" The younger tactician asked, catching the princess a bit off-guard

"Huh?" She replied a bit confused, before processing his question and responding with, "Sure, but why would you need one?" She asked, her hands traveling down to the line of flowers on her hip, jutting it out to the side as in a way that helped to show-off its roundness as she glanced down and undid the clips of one of the flowers. With Morgan also getting curious at her brother's request.

"Well, you two look so good with those flowers, that I thought Ophelia might like one as well," Marc explained, causing the two girls to look at each other a bit shocked at his thought, only for Morgan to grin.

"Awww, so sweet," She teased, leaning forward as she pressed a finger against his nose, wriggling it as she added, "Is someone looking for a kiss?"

Marc rolled his eyes are her, pulling his face away before she had the chance to play with it more, facing towards Lilina who got in on the conversation, "Well I think that's sweet of you Marc," extending the flower she unclipped, only for the two to realize he had no free hand to hold it in.

"Uhhh?" Marc looked around his body, wondering if there was someplace he could store the flower in that wouldn't damage it. The pockets of his cloaks were out, with one spot holding his brown-leather gloves, while the other held his bag of coins.

"Just have Lilina put it in your hair for now," Morgan suggested, the two turning to her as they realized that was a decent idea.

Smiling a bit embarrassed at Lilina, Marc tilted his head down as though he was bowing to her, careful not to drip the contents of his and Ophelia's treats, deciding to have some fun with the exchange as he said, "If you may, your Highness?"

His words got a chuckle out of his sister, and nice-sounding giggle from Lilina, who decided to play along as she replied in a composed, orderly voice, "Very well, Sir Marc." And with that she also leaned forward and tucked the flower safely above his ear, moving back and then saying, "You may rise."

Doing as he was told, Marc straightened up and looked at the blue-hair princess, with the two sharing a smile, and then a laugh.

"Isn't it tradition to kiss the maiden's hand during something like that?" Morgan's voice cut in with a teasing tone and chuckle, causing her brother to roll her eyes and Lilina blush lightly.

"Thanks a lot, Lilina, I owe you one," Marc told her gratefully with his trademark smile and closed eyes, Morgan still having a grin on her face while Lilina still had on the light blush.

But before any of the girls could respond, Marc had already turned around on his heels and began walking away, "See you guys later!" He shouted back to them.

After he was far enough away, Lilina let out a sigh of mild relief she placed a hand over her chest, "Goodness, that was harder than I thought." She said, sounding a tad drained.

Morgan turned to her friend with an impressed smile, "You did great Lilina! Acted pretty naturally all things considered, it would've been hard for most people to realize you had a crush on him, though even before you told me and Ophelia, I had my suspicions." Morgan complimented her.

Lilina reminisced on that event.

* * *

_ Morgan and Ophelia stared at Lilina with wide, stunned eyes as they all sat around the women's bath. The princess having finished her confession, and looking a bit embarrassed after doing so by the way her head was tilted down and she clenched the tower over her front. _

_ Morgan was the first to talk, though her voice lost its usual energy as she simply said, "Ok, I'll admit. I was not expecting this." _

_ Ophelia nodded, "I too, am at a loss for words," _

_ "OK, so you like Marc," Morgan asked, getting a mild nod from the blue-haired girl, which had her asking, "So why tell us? Ok me I can understand, but Ophelia? His girlfriend?" _

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde snapped. _

_ To which the tactician raised her hands defensively, "Hey, I'm just trying to make sense of this!" _

_ Lilina grimaced lightly, clenching the towel in her hand even more, "I know, I know this is strange, it's just that, I couldn't hold these feelings in anymore, and well, I felt you two should know, considering how close you both are to him." Her tone was a bit strained, no doubt revealing something like this would be hard to most people, and it had Morgan and Ophelia share a sympathetic look at the girl. _

_ And glancing at each other, they nodded. _

_ "So, do you really like Marc? Love him?" Ophelia asked, her voice sounding gentle and kind, not sounding the slightest angry that Lilina admitted to having feelings for her boyfriend, just concern for her friend. _

_ It caught the princess slightly off-guard, but she couldn't hold back, "Yes," She admitted, "He's kind, helpful, a bit dorky, but he's done so much to help me just cause he's wanted to, and every time I'm with him, I find his presence nice, but when he leaves, I'm saddened." _

_ Lilina let out a slight gasp as she felt a hand land on her shoulder, looking up to see it belonged to Ophelia as the blonde flashed her a small, gentle smile. _

_ The girl let out another small gasp as she felt and saw Morgan place a hand on her other shoulder, both girls looking at her with kind smiles, and Morgan saying, "Then it's a good thing you came to us Lilina, cause I think we can help with that." _

* * *

After that, Morgan and Ophelia divulge the details of their relationship to Lilina, shocking the girl as she learned detail after detail. Unsure of how to properly respond, especially when they stated to have a plan.

A plan to get her and Marc together by joining their little group.

The thought still seemed alien to Lilina's mind, but she had no regrets in taking them up on their offer. She had a chance to be with Marc, and she was going to take it, strange relationship or not. But the plan itself, well, it took a bit of negotiation before she felt ready for it, and even then it was still skeptical about it.

"By the way, nice job with the popsicle, I didn't see it, but my brother looked stunned." Morgan complimented, shooting her friend a sly-grin.

Lilina responded by resting her face in one of her palms, let out a slight whine as she replied, "_ Uhghh~ _, don't remind me, I can't believe I was able to do that."

"Hey, you were the one who decided to vehemently oppose the hex plan." The Tactician pointed out.

Only for Lilina to give the girl an annoyed glare as she responded, "You mean the one that was supposed to make my boobs massive?!" She almost shouted.

Morgan shrugged, "Hey, I have big boobs, Ophelia has big boobs, I'm just saying there seems to be a trend."

Lilina stilled glared at her friend, what was wrong with her boobs? Sure they weren't massive like Morgan's or Ophelia's, but they were a nice handful, still pretty right? She glanced down at them, and then at Morgan's.

"Having second thoughts?" Morgan teased.

Lilina gave a huffed and turned away, crossing her arms under her modest bust as she said, "I don't need big breasts to win him over, I'll make him fall for me like this, cause I'm still beautiful."

Morgan grinned at her friend's response, "That's it girl!" She cheered, "You become a queen for a reason! So make sure to act like one! Have my brother understand what it means to catch your eye!"

Lilina blushed at the tactician words, and at how determined she felt, if only briefly. She liked her regular personality, but, when she got determined, many told her she started to seem like her father, which in turn made her seem like a Queen. She just couldn't help it! She just hoped it wouldn't mess anything up.

* * *

Ophelia gave Marc a bright smile as he made his way back to her, giving a raised eyebrow when she noticed the flower tucked in his hair that looked just like the ones on Lilina's swimsuit. She would know, she helped to pick out that outfit. It took some convincing for the Princess to dress in such a stunning and extravagant gown, but once she and Morgan assured her it would catch Marc's eye, she became determined to pull it off, and from the message Morgan sent her, it seemed like she did.

Catching her curious gaze, her boyfriend gave an embarrassed grin as he sat down, "One _ Frozen Tri-Colored Realization of Sparkling Radiance _ ready for you," He said, loving the way his girlfriend's eyes lit up as he handed her ice-cream, which she quickly took and gave a few licks, letting out a satisfied and delight sigh.

Marc chuckled as she leaned forward and gave him a wet, sloppy, and appreciative smooch on his cheek. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" She told him, before taking a couple of more licks at her treat, Marc the following suit with his own popsicle.

"_ Mmm~ _, So, the flower?" She asked as the two ate their snacks, curious as to how he obtained it as something like this wasn't part of the plan unless Lilina or Morgan improvised.

Glancing at the flower tucked in his head, Marc chuckled, "I met up with Lilina and Morgan at the stand, and I asked her for one of her flowers," He explained, letting out a laugh as he added, "Couldn't carry it with the ice-cream though, so I had to have her tuck in my hair to carry it."

His answer confused the blonde as she asked, "Why?"

To which Marc grinned, "For you,", he simply said, using his free hand to take the flower out, and carefully tuck it into Ophelia's own hair on the upper side, stunning his girlfriend in the process as she looked at his happy grin.

"Now you look even more beautiful," He stated, causing the dark-mage to blush stunned. Before giving a heartfelt, appreciative smile.

"Thoughtful as always, my love, I don't what I did to deserve you," She said, truly feeling blessed to have met and be with him, letting out a sigh as she played with her new accessory, feeling its details.

Marc took the hand she was using to play with the flower and clasped it with his own, looking at her bashful face with one of his own as he said, "Just being you was enough to get my love,"

The two smiled at each other, deciding to end their conversation there and enjoy the rest of the moment, eating their cool-treats as they gazed at each other. Eventually even feeding each other as they shared their snacks, Ophelia let out a small giggle as she saw some of the drops of her ice-cream around Marc's lips. Getting a playful giggle, she leaned forward and cleaned it up for him, feeling him shiver as he felt her tongue scope up the drips with her tongue as it rang across his skin.

And that little clean-up, was what started to change their relaxing moment, to a more tense one, as they began to get closer, less focused on feeding one another, and more so gazing on the other's eyes, and feeling the other's hot-breath tickle their faces.

"I saw a secluded spot in the forest just a few minutes from here," Marc stated.

Only for Ophelia to squeeze his hands as she said, "You've got one minute to lead me there before I lose it and take you on the spot."

And with that, the couple flew off.

* * *

_ *Pawp *Pawp *Pawp _

_ "Ahh! Ohh! Ehh!" _

Ophelia high-pitched moans and gasps rang through the forest-area around them as she gripped the palm tree in front of her for dear life, knuckles already a shade of white as she was barely able to keep her face from pushing against it as Marc plowed her from behind. Not holding back as he pumped his hips back and forward, filling her tight and dripping pussy with his dick as she felt filled to the brim with every thrust. Her breasts crashed and flopped together with wild motions as only the hex she had on them kept them from bursting out of her top.

Morgan grunted as he kept up the pace, hands planted firmly on her waist as he let the pent up desires he's accumulated ever since seeing her swimsuit out. Her skirt hanging over her waist as the opening was extending to expose her ass as her bottoms were simply slipped to the side to expose her needy folds. His own swim-trunks hanging around his thighs as his cloak swayed with his movements.

The two could only call the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her slick passage blissful as her ass and his hips produced a wet slap every time they met as their feet dug into the half-grass, half-sand ground as. Their current location was still relatively close to the beach, but pretty far off from the more populated places. It didn't take 30 seconds before Ophelia couldn't wait anymore and took Morgan somewhere else before they could reach where he had planned to go. But it was still far enough that they could feel minimized the risk of exposure as they dove into their lust.

And Marc dove in, literally.

_ "Ahh!" _Ophelia yelped as she felt her partner's hands leave her round hips and instead grasp and grope her swinging breasts, keeping the mounds in place as he played with them with a vigor that had her moaning in sharp delight. Glancing over her shoulder back at him to see him lean over her with a determined look on his face as his eyes were close in concentration as he continued to fuck her like they both wanted.

Ophelia gave a lazy smirk as she hanged her head back down, long, drawn-out moans leaving her open mouth as she let her wavy-locks bounce and sway from their actions as they frayed and stuck to parts of her head from her sweat. But she ignored it as she felt herself get closer and closer to another climax.

_ "Oh gods," _ The Blonde started tensing up, a signal to Marc that had him speed up, _ "Oh the Stars!" _ Ophelia loudly moaned with a slurred tone as another orgasm came over her. Her nails dug into the tree-bark as her walls tightened around her lover's cock in an attempt to milk his load into her passage, but he held out.

And Ophelia decided to take that as a challenge. Bucking back, she pushed him away with her ass before pulling it back forward, causing his drenched dick to slip out of her passage as she felt her juices leak onto the ground. But she didn't let that stop her from quickly spinning around and dropping to her knees, grabbing the sides of his hips for support as she gave his member a few quick licks while getting herself into position. Once she felt her knees comfortably dug into the ground, she removed her hands from his sides and brought them to her still, somehow, contained breasts, making use of the large cleavage window present in her top as she slid her mounds forward, and had them wrap around Marc's member.

"Ophelia" He moaned with a gasp, instantly having to lean forward and press his arms against the tree to help keep him up as Ophelia quickly started to get to work. Moving her mounds up and down his already slick and coated member, making sure to add some extra stimulus by wrapping her lips around the tip and swirling her tongue around his head. All coupled with her muffled moans that she knew was music to his ears.

Marc groaned once again, starting to huff as he felt his partner squeeze and kneed his rod with her mounds in a soft embrace. He couldn't help but recall his fascination in differences in both Ophelia and his Sister. Like how Ophelia's breasts, while a bit smaller, were much more firm and orbed shaped, with Morgan's being a bit like dough in how they could change and move in his or her's grasp while being coated in a velvet texture that made them unbelievably soft, and surprising nice pillows for that one time she practically had him rest his head on them like that.

Ophelia meanwhile, smirked as she realized she had him primed and ready to let loose. Her girls may not have been as impressive as Morgan's, but she knew how to work them more than well enough to turn Marc into putty when the time came. Loving the way his cock trembled and vibrated in her valley as though a beast was ready to pounce, producing a warm sensation that made her feel fuzzy.

"Gods, Ophelia, I'm...I'm," He tried to warn.

"Do it," She replied before taking his head back into her mouth, her tone quick and simple, but filled with a playful and needy air that had Marc's resistance fully crumbled. His grip on the tree trunk was becoming so hard his knuckles went white, body tensing up, his hips buckled and he came.

Ophelia let out a small muffled gasp as the first blast shot right into the back of her throat, before another wave came right after it, each one quickly filling up her throat as the next two waves filled up her mouth.

Already knowing she wouldn't be able to contain it, Ophelia let his member leave her lips with a _ "pop" _ before her cheeks were bulging, already closing her eyes as she felt the next shot paint her face, right above the bridge of her nose, the next splatting around a check, and another one getting under her chin (which was a surprisingly rare place for him to hit).

It took a good 30 seconds before Ophelia felt it was safe to open her eyes back again, seeing Marc's stomach fairly up-close as he was hunched over, panting and taking in deep breathes as he tried to recover his breath from the amazing orgasm he just had. Soon hearing Ophelia loudly slurp up the cum he unloaded on her and cleaned herself up.

More than a dozen meters away though, behind a fairly thick bush covered by trees on either side, two girls were sitting on one side, with one having a much larger streak of red on their face than the other.

"Whoa," Morgan whispered, holding back the desire to let out a whistle from the scene. Poking her head over the bush, she saw her best friend and brother embrace and make-out after their little romp. Taking note of how his dick still looked hard, impressive considering how potent that orgasm seemed for him, not that she should be surprised at this point.

Glancing at the princess next to her, the tactician suppressed a wince, admittedly, this part of the plan was more for Lilina to understand what she was getting into than it was for actually setting her up with her brother. With a coin-flip between the tactician and Ophelia to determine who would be the one to get fucked for Lilina to see Marc in action.

Gods, Morgan had never been more angry at a coin! She could've had sex on the beach, in a swimsuit? Gods that could've been great, but considering how the rest of the plan was about to go, there was a very good chance she wouldn't live that fantasy, at least not today, hence why her swimsuit was more on the cute than sexy side.

Lilina meanwhile, couldn't even bring her head back over the bush at the sight of Marc and Ophelia. Clutching her head as she wondered how was it Morgan convinced her to do this again? Gods she couldn't remember, not when the images of Ophelia leaned over and Marc plowing her from behind with an intensity she never would've expected from him. Remembering how her brain was starting to overheat when he leaned over to grasp her breasts, and almost meltdown when she was able to get a glimpse of his full size before Ophelia engulfed it in her breasts.

It couldn't be _ that _big, right?

"Hey, Lil," Morgan called to her, snapping the princess out of her thoughts as she turned to look at Morgan, "Get ready, it's time to get to the next phase of the plan."

Snapping her head at the tactician, the princess quickly remembered the next part of this plan. Standing back up, she made sure she looked presentable as Morgan took a deep breath and said, "Come on Lilina! I'm pretty sure I saw them head in this direction!" Her voice had a bit of a boom to it that was no doubt loud enough for her brother to hear.

Waiting a few seconds, Morgan signaled to her friend for them to start moving in the direction of where Marc and Ophelia was rutting against, seeing them look presentable, Ophelia clearly used some spell to wipe the traces of their rut away. Though Marc seemed more than a bit nervous than Ophelia, as they were both gazing in Morgan's direction curiously, and in Marc's gaze, a bit frustrated.

"Huh? Well, that was easier than I thought! We've been looking for you two! What are you doing here?" Morgan asked with a mocking tone of naturality, knowing full well what they were doing and having fun with it that had Marc a bit annoyed, considering who was tagging along with her. Making Marc fearful that, Lilina heard him and Ophelia, though by the look on her face, and the fact that Morgan's voice before was clearly used as a warning to him and Ophelia, that didn't seem to be so. At least he hoped so.

"Hey guys," Lilina shyly waved her hand at them with a shy smile, "Uhh, sorry if we're intruding," She apologized.

Ophelia shook her head with a smile, wrapping her arms around one of Marc's own and pressing her breast against it as she said "Fear not friend! For my beloved and I were merely exploring the region around us for a call to adventure!" She explained, her usual energetic and dramatic tone included as she naturally gave an excuse that had Marc almost breathing a sigh of relief at her quick thinking, not that he knew she planned that excuse more to fool him than for Lilina.

"Really?" Morgan asked, sounding pleased, "Well in that case, I think I found an adventure for you guys,"

Marc raised an eyebrow at her sister, wondering what it was she meant, noticing his girlfriend look ecstatic as she asked, "Ohh, do tell?"

Morgan grinned as she crossed her arms under her bust, "There's apparently some cave near here that I've heard some of the other heroes talk about, apparently it has a hot-springs inside, though to get to it, you've got to get through a challenge."

"What sort of challenge?" Marc asked, getting a bit interested as he slightly raised an eyebrow at her.

Morgan's grin subsided as she shrugged, "The others wouldn't say, something about needing to see it to believe it. So, I was wondering if you two wanted to tag along with me and Lilina to go check this place out?"

Before Marc could respond, Ophelia did it for them, "For of course! We gladly accept this offer!"

"Neat!" Morgan exclaimed turning around on her heel, "Lilina, mind leading the way? You know where it is thanks to a friend, right?"

The bluenette nodded with a smile, "Yep! It's actually near here!" She replied cheerfully as she got in front of everyone and said, "Follow me!"

And with that she led them towards the cave, trailing in front of them with a slight bounce in her step and cheerful sway of hips that challenged Morgan not to gaze down her form. Gaining a bit of relief as Ophelia let go of his arm and moved up to walk with Lilina, causing the princess to slightly slow down her pace as the two converse, luckily lessening the bounce in her step and jiggle of her behind. But her hips still swayed with confidence, of what Marc could only describe as royalty.

He shook his head, trying to shoo away those thoughts, he just had an outstanding bout with Ophelia! And his mind was still on sex? Gods he was becoming too hooked on it, not helped by the fact Ophelia and Morgan pretty much made it a daily routine that had given him an impressive addition of stamina, and in turn lust.

"You know while it's a cute butt, you may not want to stare at it too obviously" Morgan whispered to him teasingly as she walked side-by-side with him, grinning as she added, "What if her father catches you doing that?"

Marc tensed up, an image of the intimidating man flashing through his mind. Remember his first meeting with the man, and how Lilina had to come to his aid once his role of_ 'father' _ was apparent.

Morgan snickered as she saw her brother gulp nervously. But soon he decided to change the subject, turning to her, "Very funny, by the way, what was with that little stunt earlier? I know you like to have some fun, but that was cutting it a bit close." He asked, voice low enough that their friends in front couldn't hear.

Morgan for her part, kept smiling, not looking the slightest bit ashamed for her actions, "Ohh, not even gonna deny you were staring at her butt? How naughty." She briefly raised her eyebrows up and down, "And come on, I gave you guys plenty of time to have your fun, it was hard not to see you guys leaving in a bit of a hurry after we bumped into each other at the ice-cream stand." She said, before snickering and adding "Though it was funny to see you be the one to lead her away,"

Marc rolled his eyes, "You're having way to much fun with this,"

"It'd be concerning if I didn't." She replied cheerfully, before glancing down at his trunks, and noticing the way he was using his cloak to cover one-side more than the other, licking her lips, she decided to have some fun if she wasn't gonna get any action today.

"And even despite having yours it seems like it wasn't enough," Morgan whispered with a playful and sultry tone, now leaning against her brother and opening up her cloak so that his arm was pressed in between her breasts as they attempted to spill out and wrap around him. Only for Marc to pull his arm away before it got too comfortable, eliciting a giggle from his sister.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Lilina shouted, catching the siblings' attention as they all looked at the entrance of the rocky cave by the shore, all of them standing side by side as gazed into the depth of the cavern from the outside.

"What do you think we'll have to face?" Lilina wondered.

To which Morgan shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

And with that, the group entered.

* * *

Marc wouldn't deny it, he's seen some crazy stuff in life. He came from the future to the past, with amnesia, to a Mother that was the only thing he could remember, with her being a vessel for an artificial dragon that destroyed his future (Maybe, for all he knew he could be from a different future than that one). He was summoned to a world that had generations of heroes from multiple words with a library of more information about them than he could dream. And he met his sister, or well, female version of himself.

But what he was staring at now, dancing soldiers that moved to the mysterious rhythm beating within the cave. This was something he had a hard time processing.

The young tactician grunted as he shot a small blast from an emergency tome forward. Not as powerful as his usual weapon, Grima's Truth, but it held enough power. Plus it wasn't power that he needed to beat these foes, it was timing,

"Come on Marc!" Morgan shouted from her end, sounding a bit annoyed after his attack as she was able to much more easily adjust to this new type of battle, "You gotta dance to the beat!" Putting her words into action, the older sister bounced in place and waved her hands in an unrefined, yet energetic matter. The smirk on her face indicated she was having a good time as she shot an attack out at the drop of each beat with an impressive amount of precision.

"She's right my love, just relax and act as though this is a free-form dance!" Ophelia shouted beside him, a delighted grin on her face as she took as much joy from their current situation as Morgan, using it to try pose after pose that sent out a small jolt of lightning that sent her line of incoming enemies flying away. Marc couldn't help but be impressed by how well they flowed into each other and how she was able to make new-ones or morph older-ones on the spot to fit in time with the flow of the mysterious song echoing around them.

Though Marc didn't stop the scowl he had on that was directed more at himself from his girlfriend's advice, "Except I'm a lousy dancer!" Ok to be fair, it wasn't that he was a lousy dancer, he just hasn't really learned how to dance in general...which made him a lousy dancer. And it showed as he took at another enemy out of beat and had more come towards him. He was already getting a bit worn out by their numbers, and if this kept up, it wouldn't be long until one of those enemies got through him.

_ "Huuu~" _Morgan sighed, just loud enough for her brother to hear over the sounds of song and the clangs whenever an enemy was sent away, "Lil! Help my brother out before he trips over his two left feet!"

Marc bit back from giving a retort to that comment, instead, doing his best to focus on the next batch of enemies coming towards him, thankful taking most of them out on time with the beat, though it was mostly luck than anything else. Glancing towards his side, he saw Lilina also take out another batch of enemies with small, concussive, fiery blasts. Her dance-form easily being the most refined out of the group as she combined the grace of a ballroom dance with the energy of the free-spirited types of dances he saw Olivia perform on the battlefield in his own world. Finding himself a bit captivated by how her shoal skirt spun and swayed with her twirls and the way she arched back as she shot her hand forward for her attacks. The flowers on her outfit bounced in place that, along with her swaying hair, helped to frame her in a unique and beautiful way.

Not that she was the only one who's dancing helped to show off their form. Morgan's energetic bounces had her large mounds jiggle widely as well, though considering her cloak helped to conceal them from his gaze and she was on the far side, made it hard for Marc to get that good of a look at the sight. Same for Ophelia, as while she was next to him, more often than not, her poses obstructed his view of her bouncing breasts as all their skirts swayed with their dances.

Marc shook his head, trying to banish those thoughts from his mind, now was not the time to think about that, not when there was an enemy to be defeated in front of them.

"Marc!"

The boy turned to Lilina as she finally got his attention, looking relieved as she spoke, "Try putting more movement into your hips and a bounce in your steps, you're too stiff." She told him with a stern critiquing tone he rarely heard from her.

Nodding, he did as she said, finding that his strikes became more in time with the beat against the row of soldiers that had lined up for him, shooting a small blast at each one with a bit more _ 'oomph' _to his hips, hearing one specific clang that informed him that his strike was perfect!

"Good!" Lilina told him with an approving tone and smile but still had a stern air around her, "But you're using a bit too much energy in your movements, you're gonna tire yourself out too soon," She warned, before disposing of the enemy that was about to come on top of her with ease.

Marc grunted as he tried to put her advice into action, but he just couldn't seem to do so. He found that if he tried to slow down, his own rhythm would get disrupted and he'd have to quickly get back into the beat of the music.

Seeing his plight, Lilina took a deep breath and quickly made her way towards him. The tactician not even noticing her presence until she was right next to him.

"Lil-"

"Just focus and follow my lead, " She whispered with an almost strained tone that had Marc shutting up as he did what she said. Noticing she was close enough that he could see the sweat traveling down her skin and find himself wondering how Lilina was able to just have him follow her without question, either she really was fit for royalty, or she inherited more from her father than he believed, probably both.

But then again, he now found himself doing much better as he was able to better take note of Lilina style, the way how she still had some part of her body acting such as her hips or arm keep with the beat even if there were no enemies present helped to keep her rhythm undisrupted while she also made sure to put less energy in just shooting her hand out for an attack

Lilina couldn't hold back a grin as she felt Marc's gaze fall on her, making sure to put a bit more sway to her hips whether or not she was idle, and whenever she had a twirl incorporated to her dance, made sure to switch her stance that had her facing to or away from him. Showing off her bountiful breasts that were able to jiggle just enough to be enticing under her top or have her perky rear on display through her shoal-skirt for him to see whenever she swayed her hips. A confidence radiating in her that had her showing off and practically demanding his attention, it was new to her, and she couldn't help but like it!

Morgan for her part, smirked as she watched her brother and Lilina get closer, shooting a glance at Ophelia who also nodded approvingly with a grin. While these dancing enemies weren't part of their plan, she had been able to make it work by having Lilina help her brother, and she seemed to go even further than the tactician expected.

_ 'That's right Lilina, make sure to catch his attention, cause pretty soon, you're gonna learn that you'll never want to go without it.' _ The girl thought with a grin, before letting out an _ "Ehhgghh!" _as she disposed of another enemy. Quickly whipping a bead of sweat from her forehead. She had to admit, even with her abundance of energy, this was starting to take a toll on her, those hot-springs had better be worth it.

* * *

Turns out, they were, as the group laid their eyes on the springs, impressively large in size, with one side breaking into a small, yet still decently wide stream that seemingly led out of the cave considering the bright light that seemed to shine in the distance. Yet there was still plenty of light illuminating the springs, due to the numerous openings at the top of the cave that let the sunlight shine in.

"Cannonball!" Morgan cheered as she dove into the large-springs, a plume of water erupting from her dive-point as she came out from under the water with a grin, drenched in gentle, comforting heat that helped to wash away the sweat she accumulated. Ophelia quickly jumped in with her in an extravagant dive as the two soon started splashing each other with the water.

Marc couldn't help but chuckle at the display, it was also nice to see them let loose and just have fun, especially when it didn't involve draining him of energy. However, he wasn't able to keep looking on, as he found his arm grabbed by Lilina as she pulled him closer to the springs with a mirthful grin.

"Come on, don't just stand there!" She cheered with a giggle, "Let's jump in as well!"

Marc found himself left without a chance to respond to her as the strength in her force caught him off-guard as she set him on a course he couldn't deviate away from. Barely throwing his tome away in time (Even though it was waterproof), he found both him and Lilina over the edge and falling into the springs with a duel splash.

Marc let himself sink into the springs, noticing there was a decent depth to them, not to mention he could feel himself relax as the aches and soreness in his muscle accumulated from his dancing started to be soothed and washed away. Letting himself gently rise up back to the surface.

Only to be forced back down.

"Surprise attack!" Morgan announced as he leaped onto his back the moment his head poked out from under the water. Her brother was barely able to take a breath before she pulled him back down. The two tossing and turning under the water as Marc instinctively tried to pull himself back up.

_ "Ahuuuu~!" _He gasped loudly, trying to take in a big gulp of air, only to feel his sister's arms wrapped them themselves around him as she pressed her chest into the back of his neck.

"Ohh no you don't!" She declared, leaning forward and in turn forcing him to do so as they both fell into the water once again with a splash.

Lilina couldn't help but giggle as she watched the siblings wrestle in the water, Marc continually popping up from under the water, sometimes even managing to get Morgan off his back, only for her to quickly pull him back down under and reattach herself in the process.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the princess turned to its owner, finding Ophelia flashing her smile, no words leaving her lips, but Lilina could hear the message being sent.

_ "Good job," _

And with that, the blonde opted to join in on the siblings fun, no doubt giving her boyfriend a sense of relief as she pried Morgan off her back. Only to then take her place as she was now the one to ride Marc and send him constantly tumbling down into the water, a mildly devilish giggle escaping her lips with a series of laughs intertwined as both she and Morgan fought for control of the poor lad's back as he struggled to escape.

Not helping another giggle, Lilina soon found herself swimming towards them, "Don't forget about me!" She happily stated, gaining a duo of approving cheers from Ophelia and Morgan, and fearful _ "Ehh?" _from Marc as he soon found himself under the assault of three women while they played king of the hill on him.

* * *

"Ahhh, this is life." Morgan sighed happily, hands behind her head as she leaned back against the smooth rock edge behind her. Most of her body from the upper chest down was submerged under the hot-springs as the group found a corner that rounded off into more of a decently-large tub than a wide-open pool. Ophelia by her side, while her brother and Lilina sat on the other.

Just as the girls planned.

"I must concur, my friend," Ophelia also joined in, rolling her shoulders and swaying her hips a bit as she felt their joints soothe thanks to the warm water.

Marc meanwhile, did his best to keep a smile, trying not to pay attention to how both his sister's and girlfriend's assets that weren't submerged under the water, instead they were floating. And it was a very enticing sight. One that was making his loins stir below.

It didn't help that during the whole wrestling fiasco earlier, Marc had to deal with both of their wet bodies sliding and rubbing against his, with the two making sure to have some fun by giving a few rubs near and on his groin with their hands or butt, or just reminding him how nice their breasts were as they pressed against him.

However, he was more concerned with Lilina, glancing at the girl next to him, thankful that water wasn't so clear that one could easily see under them. But that didn't help him to be a bit on-edge by her, as her participation in the wrestling match also had her slim-body rubbing against him as well, helping him to truly understand what it was like, especially considering how unique it was compared to Ophelia and Morgan.

Currently, however, the girl looked a bit uneasy, just like him, at the sight of their friends floating assets. Judging by the way she was sinking a bit down into the waters, blue-hair floating around her head and had her eyes mostly gazed away from her female friends as they seemed engrossed in a conversation, though she took periodic glances at their chests.

Feeling he had to do something, Marc subtly shifted a bit closer to her, carefully setting up a small hex in the meantime as he asked, "You ok?"

Lilina was caught a bit off-guard by his voice, finding its soft and gentle tone soothing as she glanced at him, "Um, yeah," She replied, seeming that she wanted to say more, glancing at the others.

"Don't worry, I've got a small hex up, they can't hear us so long as we whisper," Marc informed her, noticing how that information seemed to put her a bit at ease before asking, "You seem, off."

His tone was caring, clearly wanting to know what was ailing her in case he could help. It had Lilina smile lightly as she decided to be honest, "Well, I don't like to think that I'm vain or anything, but well, it's a bit annoying to be reminded the difference between myself and them when it becomes so prominent," She told him with a low tone, glancing down at her own chest, "Can't help but be a bit self-conscious."

Marc wasn't sure how to respond to that comment, but felt like he needed to say something, so he decided to be honest, "You shouldn't worry about that, you're pretty in your own way." He told her.

His complement got a low chuckle from the girl, her hand tucking the strands of hair behind the ear closer to him, "Thanks, but you're just being polite,"

Marc shrugged, "Does it matter if I'm being polite if what I'm saying is true?" His words got a slight reaction from the girl as her face was slightly stunned, especially when he added, "It's not hard to see why you become royalty, you definitely look the part."

Lilina blushed at his statement, before gaining a small smile, with Marc smiling right back. The two couldn't help but gaze into each other's eyes, their pools of blue and purple reflecting off each other respectively.

"Marc! Lilina!"

The two snapped their heads at the sound of Morgan's voice, finding the girl standing up in the water as she had one hand planted on the stone edge, which Ophelia was currently using to pull herself out of the water, her drenched skirt clinging to her legs and butt as they faced out towards them. The female tactician meanwhile, was shooting them a blank look, as though unaware of what they were doing as she said, "Ophelia and I are gonna check the other parts of the cave,"

Marc immediately stood up, "Oh, let me get out too." He said, ready to do as he said, only for his girlfriend to stop him.

"Fear not my love, for there is no need," The blonde told him as she finally pulled herself out, shaking her body a little to dry herself just a bit, immediately stopping the tactician as she went on, "Recuperate here for I know the challenge that brought us to this place took its toll on you."

"Lilina," Morgan cut in, hands on her hips as she was out of the water, "Look after my brother in the meantime, I don't want him following us, truthful Ophelia and I want to explore the rest of this cave by ourselves."

Lilina smiled apprehensive at them, "If you say so," She responded, giving a wave of her hand, while Marc just sat back down, grumbling about how if that's all they wanted to do, they could've just told him and he wouldn't follow.

Walking away, Morgan and Ophelia gave one final wave to the duo still in the springs, before looking back at each other and grinning. The plan was going great, especially considering the way the two lock-eyes earlier, even if they needed to make Lilina slightly down with their chests.

But considering what they were doing for her, they believed she would forgive them. However, they still needed to do one thing. Helping to set the mood. And with that, the two activated the hex they had set up while in the springs.

"Whoa,"

Marc and Lilina were a bit stunned by the orange rays that had started to cast through the holes in the ceiling, illuminating the springs with a new glow, no doubt changing the atmosphere.

"Have we really been here that long?" Lilina asked, looking up into what they assumed to be the setting sun.

Marc for his part, shrugged, "I'm not sure, definitely didn't feel that long," He replied, feeling as though something was a bit off, though he did recall something that the Anna who ran the beach resort told him, "Actually, I think I remembered one of the Anna's mentioning how the sun takes a bit longer to set, and it does so earlier in the day."

Lilina hummed a bit surprised by that information, "Oh?" not sure what else to say, but eventually came up with, "Well, it is beautiful."

Marc smiled, "Yeah, it is."

The two said nothing, just sitting together in comforting silence. Gazing together up at the sky with a small smile, enjoying the comforting presence of the other, to the point that even when they felt each other's hand brush against the other's under the water, they didn't move away. In fact, Lilina even let her rest atop of his.

And Marc felt fine with it, not helping the words that came out of his mouth, "You know, I really meant what I said before, about how you look like royalty."

Lilina giggled, clasping his hand, "Yeah, I can't help but believe you," She replied, "You're not so bad yourself, I can definitely see why Ophelia fell for you."

Marc chuckled with a trace of nervousness, "Thanks, part of me feels like I should try and argue against that, but I don't think I should question royalty." He joked.

That had him being rewarded with a small laugh from Lilina that had his heart skipping a beat, "Smart," She told him, clasping his hand even more, and letting out a pleasant sigh when he clasped her back.

Marc felt his heart starting to beat up, Lilina, he could feel something there, and he felt like he should say something. But, he'd be lying if he wasn't a bit scared to say it. Even if Ophelia, and Morgan had both told him they were fine expanding their little group, he wasn't as willing to just jump into that. And even if part of him wanted Lilina to be a part of it, would it be right to ask her to do so?

Still, he knew keeping these feelings bottled up would just hurt him in the long run, eventually, Ophelia or Morgan would catch on, and no doubt give him a scolding and force him to confess. So he knew he'd best do it on his own term.

"Hey, Lilina?" He called to her, hearing the water around her stir as she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

She didn't respond immediately, Marc hearing her give a hum, as though she was thinking about it, before saying, "Can I say something as well?"

Marc also took a bit of time to respond to that, but was finished much more quickly as he spoke "Together on the count of three?"

She nodded with a hum, with the two performing a countdown. And once they reached the end, they said what they had to.

_ "I have feelings for you!" _

_ "I really like you!" _

The Tactician and Princess gazed at each with wide-eyes, both surprised at what the other said, especially considering what they themselves had said. Blushes forming on their cheeks as they both started to understand what had happened.

And they both couldn't help but look away, Marc nervously rubbing the back of his head, while Lilina brought a fist to her mouth. Neither able to properly follow up on their confessions.

"Soooo?" Marc began.

"Yeeaaah" Lilina replied, her shoulders tensing up.

Before another (awkward) silence could fall over them, Marc decided she deserved an explanation.

"Lilina, I know it may be strange, no, outlandish to hear what I said, especially considering my relationship with Ophelia. But, I couldn't help myself, and to tell you the truth, Ophelia and I, well, we have somewhat of an, open relationship?" Marc tensed up as he added, "I understand if that changes your mind about me! I get that it's really outlandish!"

However, the girl surprised him, by fully turning back to him and saying, "No it doesn't! I don't care about that!"

Marc blinked, "You don't?"

Lilina nodded her head, with an admittedly cute blush as she shyly looked away, "In fact, I've known about it, and Morgan as well, for a while now."

Marc looked at her surprised, but then felt some aspects of the current day come to the forefront of his mind, the teasing, focus Ophelia and Morgan put on her. And it all started to make sense.

"They've been trying to set us up, haven't they?" He asked with a low tone.

Lilina nodded once again, "I told them about how I felt, they told me about the group, and offered to help me out." She shyly informed him, feeling more than a bit embarrassed about the whole thing.

Marc let out a sigh, "I'm not sure how to respond to that, honestly."

Lilina didn't fault him, "Yeah, I understand," However, it didn't stop her from once again clasping his hand and saying, "But, I want you to know Marc, I really do like you, and, I want to be with you,"

The tactician turned to look at her with an unsure look, "Are you sure Lilina? Even if it means being a part of this group?"

The girl reacted in a way that Lilina didn't expect, by giving Marc a determined look as her grip on his hand tightened.

"Marc," She started with a stern tone that caught the boy off-guard, "If I wasn't ok with this? Do you think I would've gone ahead with all of this? Surely you don't believe me that timid to just follow Ophelia and Morgan's plan if I did not wish to?"

Marc was stunned by her response before letting out an embarrassed look, "Sorry," He apologized, "Just wanted to make sure."

Lilina's face went back to her much more gentle persona, "Yeah, I understand, and I just wanted you to understand that I was serious about this." And with that, her grip on his hand became much more gentle, with him clasping it back once again.

"So, what now?" Marc questioned, a bit unsure of what they should do next.

Lilina gave him an odd look, "Marc, what do people usually do after accepting each other's confession?" She asked with an almost mocking tone that had had the tactician sweat dropping.

"Sorry,"

Lilina sighed, looking at him for a bit, as though waiting for him to say something. With Marc eventually getting the hint, he leaned his head forward, tilted it down and to the side, as she tilted her up and to the opposite side. Both their lips pressing against the other, with a hint of the springs water being tasted, not that they cared as they just enjoyed the moment.

Pulling away, the two had large blushed on their faces, but Lilina eventually was able to gain a small grin, "Took you long enough,"

The tactician chuckled, "Anything I can do to help make it up to you?"

Lilina's grin turned playful, "Another kiss might do the trick."

Laughing, Marc grated that request, leaning down once to plant his lips on hers, the two let out a small muffled moan as they made this exchange a bit more passionate. Leaning towards the other, they used their free hand to explore a little. Marc's hand landing on her surprising proportional thigh, while Lilina's pressed against his chest as she traced over his abs.

The two let out the occasional moan in each other's mouths as their tongue brushed against it each, intensifying in contact with each passing second as their faces became more and more flushed, and their loins started to stir the closer the other's hand went towards them.

_ "Ghee!" _

_ "Ahh~" _

The two gasped as they felt the other's hand press against their sex simultaneously. They ended their kiss and looked at each other, faces still red, but eyes still just a bit unsure. That was until Lilina acted first, grasping Marc's covered dick with a firm grasp and pressing herself against him, moving her mouth to his ear, she whispered, "I want you, Marc" Her tone was simple and determined, yet held an air of sultry.

She wanted him, and Marc wanted her, but he couldn't shake something else, the air, an aura that surrounded Lilina, he didn't just want her, he wanted to please her.

The girl let out a small gasp as she felt herself lifted from the water, giving a small shiver as the warm water cascaded down her body, Marc gently placed her atop of the spring's edge. Settling down between her legs, he carefully spread them as he kneeled in between, brought to a closer level to her bottoms as he looked up at her with caring eyes.

"May I? Your highness?" He asked with a slightly playful tone to help relax them both.

Lilina grinned in response, understanding Marc's game, and deciding to play along, "You may," Her approval held a tone fit for royalty as she granted him permission for his request. The girl made herself more comfortable as she had a hand rest on the ground behind her to prop herself up, while the other rested in a fist in front of her mouth as she looked down at him with nervous, but still determined eyes, ready to see this through.

She helped to let him know this by spreadingher legs a bit more as he placed a hand on her thigh to steady himself, the other making its way to her bottoms. Looking up at her one more time, she nodded her head assuredly, and with that, Marc moved aside the red-fabric, and found himself face-to-face with the glistening-pussy behind it.

Marc couldn't help but be slightly stunned at the pink-lips of her folds, and the scent it was letting off as its juices trailed down. Glancing up at Lilina, he noticed that her eyes were closed in preparation, and feeling it was almost cruel to keep her waiting, he leaned in, and gave a lick.

The blue-haired girl sharply inhaled at the feeling of his tongue brushing against her pussy, tensing up as her lips were spread wider by his fingers as he gently licked around the opening, The sounds of the water moving around him coupled with the low slurps he let off were much more sensitive to her ears than she anticipated. The grip of her fist tightening as she leaned her head back, doing her best not to sit still and not interrupt his motions as she adjusted to this new sensation.

Marc meanwhile, was also getting accustomed, truth be told, despite the nearly daily sessions he's had with Ophelia and Morgan, cunnilingus wasn't usually a part of them. They just apparently weren't that interested in it most of the time, save for when one of them was occupying his dick and the other wanted an orgasm that had them sitting on his face. But even then, it was usually frantic, going slow like he was now, was something he didn't really do.

Still, this was his and Lilina's first time, and he didn't want to rush it. So he held back, and even if he wasn't that well-versed in cunnilingus, he's had more than enough practice fingering, and so he used that in tandem with his oral skills as he gently rubbed her inner-layers with his thumb.

The result was a few low pants and moans from Lilina that were pretty cute. The girl's mouth wide open as she tried to control her breathing, squirming lightly in place as she felt her most private place touched in that way by someone other than her. Still, she eventually got accustomed to it, allowing her thoughts to become more clear, and it was than she thought, Marc was holding back.

Sure, he may have done so to ease her into this, but, but that wasn't what she wanted! She had told him she wanted her, but this, this was too little, it wasn't enough! No, she wanted his best, like she saw him doing to Ophelia! She wanted him to show her just how much he wanted her, so much so that he wasn't holding back.

_ "Marc," _

The tactician paused at the sound of his name, a bit shaky in tone, but still clearly stern and determined. Looking up to her, Marc found himself caught off-guard by the look in her eyes. With her back straight, Lilina soon closed those eyes and took a calming breath, moving a leg over his, she brought both of her's together once again as she extended them off to the side, saying nothing as she lifted her butt slightly and grabbed both sides of the tight-red fabric as she slid them off her perky rear and down her legs.

Marc couldn't help but be in awe as she did so, there was a sort of aura now surrounding her that had Marc entranced by the sight as he gazed along her slender legs as her bottoms were removed, before finally coming out of her feet. Lilina put the fabric by her sides as she swung a leg over his head, her movements holding a sort of authority as she spread her legs once again. Though this time, she also brought a hand down to her folds, and used two fingers to open them up as she gazed at him with a commanding look.

"Lilina?" Marc was unsure of this change in attitude, wondering what had come over her.

Only for the girl to squint her eyes at him and say, "Stop holding back."

_ "Hmm?" _

Marc almost sweatdropped as Lilina's gaze narrowed at him, "I saw how you did it with Ophelia earlier, I know what you're capable of."

Marc was about to speak, only for Lilina to cut him off again, "I told you, Marc, I want you. And not just that, I want you to show me how much you want me as well. Make no mistake Marc, I'm not asking you to give it your all, I'm commanding you,"

Marc could only blink at Lilina's words as she spoke in a way that was unlike anything he's ever heard from her. Sure there were times that royal authority of her's shined through, but this was something else, it wasn't just the air of royalty, it was that of a queen.

_ "Mhhm?" _Marc found himself surprised as Lilina placed a hand on his head, and proceeded to pull it against his folds.

Keeping him there with a firm grip, she looked down at him and ordered, "Now eat me out."

And Marc did just that, finding himself more than willing to follow her demands. If Lilina wanted his best, then he'd give it to her. His tongue no longer gently scraping around her outer-layer, instead it was plunging deep inside her passage, wiggling and drinking up droplets of her royal nectar. Finding her passage warm and fairly tasty as he slurped up her insides with the need she demanded.

_ 'Gods! What's coming over me?!' _ Lilina mentally questioned herself, the way she talked to him, ordering him to do what she wanted, it was unlike anything that's ever come over her. But gods she couldn't argue the results, she wanted, no needed this! And she found herself hard-pressed to slow down now.

_ "Yes~" _ She moaned with a small smile and flushed face, her grip on his hair strengthening as she squirmed from his oral assault. Her butt-flexing atop of the smooth-stone ground as her shoulders rolled. Her lower legs swaying in the waters below, with her sandals-clad feet occasionally kicking up whenever Marc's tongue hit deep. Splashing the water around them as she kept herself up with the hand extended out behind her.

Lilina couldn't help but move her hips in tandem, grinding her snatch against Marc's face, her actions balancing an aura of need and ordering. As she expressed to him not only she wanted more, but that she was demanding for it. Further exemplified by how she further pulled him into her groin with the grip on his head.

Marc, for his part, was continuing to do his best to please the girl. Drinking down whatever juices his tongue could scoop-up as he thrust it in and out of her passage. But as she demanded more from him, he knew his tongue wouldn't be enough, and so he added his fingers as well.

_ "Huuu~!" _Lilina sharply inhaled as Marc slipped two of his fingers into her pussy, moving them around inside whilst he ate her out. She couldn't stop her legs from repositioning themselves as they flung themselves over his shoulders. Her heels digging into his back (which was thankfully cushioned by his cloak) as they pushed him further against her groin, her thighs squeezing around his head to prevent it from going anywhere else as she relished the sensation Marc was providing her.

The tactician though, was finding himself in a bit of trouble. As much as he would've liked to continue, Lilina's closing of her legs had made it hard for him to slip his fingers as easily as before. And so, he was left with just his tongue once again. Still, he knew he couldn't slow down now, not when Lilina demanded more. And so he repurposed his hands to slide to her rear, taking a hold of her taunt flesh as he took a firm grip with her perky behind.

His actions elicited a small gasp from the girl as she felt herself lifted slightly off-the-ground, with Marc now being the one to pull her towards him as she felt his tongue go crazy inside of her. Thrusting and wiggling like never before as his mouth loudly sucked and slurped around her folds, causing her body to shiver and back flex as she moaned and groaned from his vigorous assault.

"Marc," She groaned, grinting her teeth as she wiggled her hips and grinding her pussy against his face, wanting nothing more than to finally gain an orgasm and release it all over him. Her fingers and heels dug into his scalp and back while her back arched as she leaned away. Muffled moans and pants escaping her lips as she shook her head in anticipation.

Marc meanwhile, was currently thinking of a way to give Lilina that one final push to send her over the edge. And it came in the form of the small, puffed-up orb atop of her folds.

Lilina thought she froze by how tensed-up she became, the reasoning being the way her partner wrapped his lips over her clit, swiping his tongue against it as it thrust in and out of her passage. That coupled with the sucking he also performed had chills crawling up her spine, chills that helped to undo the tight-knot in her stomach, and let her floodgates finally open.

_ "GhhhaAAAAAA~!" _

Marc could do nothing but brace himself as Lilina locked her legs around his heads, both hands planted firmly on her head as they held him in place as she came. Her scream echoing in the cave as her orgasm came out like a tidal wave that almost drowned Marc as they not only filled his mouth, but also splash against his face, coating it in a mask of her royal nectar.

Though Marc had to admit, it was a pretty tasty nectar. Finding himself just able to deal with Lilina's orgasm as he continued to suck down her juices, doing his best to breath through his nose as his mouth was preoccupied. Had it not been for the experience Ophelia and Morgan had been providing him with, he doubted he would have handled this as well as he was. Still, Lilina's leg grip was more than a bit tight, and he was starting to have a bit trouble breathing.

Lilina for her part, let out small pants as she tried to control her breathing. A hand cupping over her mouth as she could still feel her head beating from the mind-numbing orgasm. But, it also felt a bit clearer as well. That fire that had caused her to be so determined in her quest seemed to diminish for now. Still, she was a bit grateful that it was lit at all, cause otherwise, she doubted she would've been able to push Marc to the point of bringing her to such a mind-breaking orgasm.

Speaking of Marc, he's seemed fairly quiet.

_ *Slap *Slap _

It was then Lilina was finally able to register the tapping on her thigh. All but snapping her head down, she found Marc's palm starting to frantically tap against her skin as she realized she was depriving him of oxygen.

"Oh my gods!" Lilina shouted as she released her grip, watching as the tactician quickly took in gulps of air. An embarrassed blush coming over her face as he did so. Lilina leaned towards him as she placed and hand on his back and gently patted it.

"Sorry Marc," She apologized with a self-disappointed tone, "I don't know what came over myself."

But to her surprise, Marc chuckled, "No need to feel bad," He told her.

Lilina shook her head, "But that was rude of me! I almost suffocated you."

Marc laughed, "Trust me, I've gone through worse," He assured her, placing his own hand on her back as he smiled at her, "I can handle what you throw, being with Morgan and Ophelia isn't something one can do easily."

Lilina wasn't sure how to respond to that, wanting to argue with him, but unable to do so with the way he smiled at her. Letting out a sigh, she relented and leaned towards him, smiling as she said, "You're too kind,"

"Hey, just following orders, your highness." He joked, chuckling as Lilina playfully hit him against the chest.

Lilina gazed at his face, letting out another sigh as she shook her head and said, "Come on, let me clean your face up." Picking up her discarded bottoms, Lilina used the outer layer to wipe away the stains of her nectar over his face. A few chuckles leaving his lips at how drastic a change in how she was now, to how she acted a few minutes ago.

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her in and asked, "So, what was with that attitude change? It was, _ surprising _? Much more intense than just your usual determined self."

Lilina let out a sigh, placing her now stained bottoms aside as she leaned into his embrace, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she replied, "I'm not sure honestly. I just remembered how you were with Ophelia and wanted the same. You being gentle was nice, but it wasn't what I wanted from you. I wanted to not just be loved but also desired? And I guess I took it a little too far? Sorry."

Marc chuckled, "Well, don't be afraid to let me know what you want. And if you want to act like that again, then go ahead. I don't want you to hold back either. Though, maybe next time try not to be too rough?" He rubbed his sore neck at the last part.

Now Lilina was the one chuckling, offering him a quick peek on the cheek. "Thanks, Marc, I'll admit it was, kinda fun to act as I did, but also it felt weird, I felt in control and not at the same time," She turned to him, "You know what I mean?"

Marc nodded, a sly grin coming onto his face, "Well, it was kinda hot to see you act like that, even if I was being all but ordered around."

Lilina grinned back, "Says the man who was more than eager to follow them." She teased.

Marc simply smiled and bowed, gaining a small laugh from the princess, however, as he straightened his back once again, she noticed the tent in his trunks, and licked her lips as an idea came.

"Perhaps I should reward you for that," She stated with a playful and sultry tone, the fire that had gone down once again starting to flare up as she brought a hand down and grasped his dick. Eliciting a sharp inhale from her partner as she rubbed around its outline, finding herself caught a bit off-guard by its size. And while part of it scared her, another part of her relished it.

Bringing herself down on her knees in front of him with flawless grace, she gazed up happily at Marc as she gripped the helm of his trunks, the boy understanding her message as he lifted his hips up and allowed her to pull his swimsuit down. Exposing his pulsing dick as it sprung out to her, nearly hitting the girl in the face as she was brought face-to-face with its tip, quickly noticing the pre-cum dripping out of it.

Lilina's gaze was focused as she viewed the engorged tip, finding that it, and the rest of Marc's members were much bigger than she anticipated, and even though she knew her thin-fingers were a bit small, the size of the gap between them and her fingers as they wrapped around his cock sent shivers down her spine. She wondered if she'd be able to handle it, or if it would even fit inside her to begin with.

But it didn't cause her to slow down, as even as her gaze was focused on it, she was still pulling Marc's trunks down and off his legs and letting them float away. One hand settled itself on his thigh while the other held his dick steady as she examined it, noticing the heavy, musky scent it emitted, one that made her mind hazy, and further fueled the fire burning inside. Her folds once again started to drip in anticipation.

Part of Lilina's mind was urging, screaming at her to slow down. But another part, a stronger part, was telling her to dive right in. And so, glancing back up at Marc, she flashed him a smile that she hoped looked more confident than nervous, before gazing back down at his cockhead, and sticking her tongue out.

Marc inhaled as he felt Lilina's lick around his member. Her actions felt a touch experimental, but also teasing as she got herself accustomed yet had her fun doing so. Her tongue leaving tracing against his member as it traveled up and down and left a carpet of her saliva, the pink appendage swirling around the top as she sampled the cum he had to offer, and found herself more than pleased. And soon, she found herself stepping up her gaze, as with a wide-open mouth, she leaned down and engulfed his dick.

Marc moaned as Lilina soon took to bobbing her head up and down his length, getting a good chunk of it down as her lips were sealed tight around his girth. Marc didn't know how to describe it, but Lilina's mouth felt tighter than Ophelia's and Morgan's, a bit warmer as well as she used the saliva she coated his coach in before to enhance her blowjob as her lips gilded around his length, her tongue scraping against his side and pushing against his tip in tandem. The occasional cute moan muffled by his cock as it vibrated around it.

Though Lilina felt her chest tighten-up with pride with every groan and moan Marc emitted as she continued, a blush coming onto his face as she felt her folds start to drip when he placed a hand on her head. It was a gentle grip, not pushing or pulling so much as it simply guided her, it was kinda sweet. But even so, she wanted him to force her down, for her to make him feel so good that he couldn't help but have her take more of his big cock!

And so, taking a deep breath through her nose, she did her best to calm her mind, before pushing her head down further than it had gone before, with his tip popping into her gullet.

"Lilina!" Marc gasped, his fingers instinctively digging into her scalp as he flung his head forward. His eyes gazed down at her face, finding it was married in concentration as she continued to push forward, her closed eyes twitching as she suppressed the urge to gag and cough, not wanting anything to slow her down as she was practically drooling on his cock to slicken it up. Her tongue was no longer moving around, instead, it stayed at the bottom of her mouth, as though a carpet for his dick as it moved against it.

Lilina felt the need to scream, moan, say something as she lodged more and more of his dick into her gullet, but with it taking up such a large space, any sound she made muffled around his member and had him moaning in delight. A sound that made her ears twitched and pride swell, especially when she felt his hand start to push her down as well, with the closest thing to a moan of delight emanating in her throat as her cheeks caved in more and more the further she went down.

Her eyes were starting to tear up as the lack of oxygen started to get to her, even as she kept breathing through her nose, filling it with more and more of the musky scent of his member along with the spring's water. Her vision was getting blurrier, hazy, and it was close to getting black. Her hands gripped his thighs tighter as more and more of his dick was engulfed into her bit-too snug esophagus.

But she pushed on, she wanted to show Marc that she could handle what he gave, that she wasn't some delicate princess. She was as stubborn as her father in her quest as she showed him just what she was capable of, showing the determination of a queen.

And soon, her efforts bore fruit, as her lips finally touched down against his groin, leaving a wet kiss there as she finally accomplished her task, and knowing she had gone past her limits, she pulled back. It was a bit difficult with how tightly her throat was hugging his member, but she eventually did it, taking a large gulp of air as his cockhead popped out of her mouth.

Marc found himself entranced at the sight of his saliva-coated dick that was just engulfed in easily the tightest throat he ever felt. The sight of Lilina panting as she held her throat being entrenched in his mind. Though despite the experience, he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed that she pulled away before he came, still, he did his best not to let it be heard as he said, "Gods, that was, amazing Lilina," He complimented, his voice taking on a slightly worried tone as he asked, "You ok?"

To his surprise, she grinned at him, "Never better," She replied, whipping away the spit around her lips with the back of her arm, before using that hand to grasp his member, "And what do you mean by was?" Her hand began to move up and down his length, giving his member full pumps thanks to the saliva coating it.

Marc winced, smiling at her a bit nervously as he had to ask, "Than what now?"

Lilina's grin widened, "Now, you just sit back like you've been, and let me sit on my new throne."

Marc was taken aback by her remarks, stunned as Lilina stood up with grace, turning around so that her perky rear faced him, though it was obscured by her shoal-skirt. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Lilina placed a hand on his leg, keeping it spread out while her other hand held his dick, guiding it to her dripping entrance. Her skirt pooled around his lap as she bent her knees, steadying herself with the grip on his thigh as she winced at the feeling of his tip pressing against her folds, and tensing up as she felt it pop it.

And just that spread her walls wide, it was a lot, almost too much. But the fire inside her was back in full force now, it was what caused her to make those remarks about a throne, to seem so graceful in her movements, to act, like well, someone else. But that was her! She wanted this! And she wasn't going to slow down.

Marc planted his hands on her hips and held them with a firm grip as he felt her take more and more of her member into her tight pussy. He thought her mouth was pretty tight, but this was something else, unlike anything from Ophelia or Morgan as inch after inch slid in. But as amazing as it felt, he could see the way Lilina was tensing up as she seemed to struggle in taking more of him, even despite how lubricated his member and her passage were.

"Lilina," He tried to call out to her, only to get no response, "Lilina!"

That snapped her out of her focus, having her pause in her descent as she let out a small gasp, and wincing up as she was feeling just how filler her passage was in the parts that he was already in, and she wasn't even halfway down yet!

"Y-yes Marc?" She replied her tone strained as she struggled to keep composed due to this new, increasingly overwhelming sensation.

Marc winced as she felt her walls squeeze around him, but bit back a moan as he focused on Lilina herself, "You-_ grr _ , don't have to pu- _ ahh _, push yourself so hard," He tried to warn her.

Only for her eyes to clenched shut and both her hands to tighten their grip around his thighs, "I'm not pushing myself," She tried to rebuttal with an almost annoyed look.

But Marc wasn't buying it, "Lilina," His tone wasn't just gentle anymore, it was firm, "You don't have to rush through this."

Lilina grit her teeth at his words, before all but snapping at him, "I'm not rushing! I want this! I want us to fuck! I want you!"

The two groaned as they felt her walls spasming as she tensed up from her outburst, but neither could take the time to enjoy it as their focus was now on this conversation, with Marc replying with, "And you'll have me, Lilina! We have time! Both now and later." He leaned forward, pressing his chest lightly into her back and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to shiver as he lowered his tone and continued, "I want ours, your first time to be special, we can try whatever you want, but, pushing yourself like this isn't how to do it."

Lilina shivered in his grasp, wanting to argue back. But the embrace he gave her, it made her feel safe, relaxed. That fire that had been driving her before no longer burning as widely, no, now it was becoming more controlled as Marc held it back. And she could now see things clearer.

Marc felt relieved as he saw her face soften up as she leaned back into him, "I'm sorry," She told him, her tone low and held with self-disappointed at how stubborn she was.

Marc softly stroked her stomach, "It's ok, Ophelia and Morgan were a bit like this as well," He told her.

It got a slightly surprised reaction from her, "Really?" She asked, her voice a tad higher and she turned her head slightly back to look at him.

Marc nodded with a small smile, glad to take the conversation somewhere else and hopefully help her relax, "They were a bit stubborn as you, wanting to jump right in, but, just like you, they realized they didn't have to." Marc traced one of his hands down past her stomach and over his leg, moving it to cover the hand she had there, "I really like you, Lilina, and I don't want us to just fuck, I want, to love you as well, and there's nothing stopping us from doing both right?"

Lilina gazed at him with stunned eyes, before looking down with a sadden look as tear watered up in her eye.

Worrying he had done something wrong, Marc's voice took a more worrying tone as he asked, "Hey, Lilina? Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head, wiping away the tear with a half-forced, and half-genuine smile, "No, just, gods I feel like a fool." She laughed a bit self-deprecating at her, "I wanted this so much, that I didn't realize I was going too far until you stopped me. Ha, to think that my friends refer to me as a Queen when I get like this, but all I am is a stubborn Wyvern."

The princess gasped as she felt Marc tighten his embrace, "You are a Queen," His voice was firm, filled with such honesty that it had Lilina stunned, especially as he continued, "You're wise, beautiful, firm when you need to be, but gentle as well. Gods Lilina, you're so amazing that I can't help but be stunned by you more often than not. Even when you were pushing yourself before, I felt reluctant to stop you cause I was too stunned that someone like you was pushing so hard for a guy like me."

Lilina smiled at his words, feeling her body relax, and that relaxation, help to let more of Marc's length slide in.

The two winced as they felt it, their breathing becoming a bit more ragged at the sensation. But Lilina was able to keep composed enough to respond with a fair bit of confidence, "Marc, I still want to push myself,"

He smiled at her, "I never said you didn't have to, just, not so hard."

And with that, they resumed, but this time, with Marc embracing the girl as he helped to steady her descent down. Taking her hand in his and letting her squeeze it as she felt herself become fuller and fuller every passing moment, to the point her breathing was becoming so ragged she was afraid she'd pass out. But with Marc's gently guiding voice and hand, she felt her tight pussy let more and more of him slowly but surely in.

Until eventually, she felt her butt press against his lap, the two let out a half-sigh, half-moan as they relished the sensation. Lilina for her part, held her head low, letting her blue-hair fall down around it and brush against her lap. Her breathing, while better, was still basically a series of pants. There was no more doubt, while Marc did fit, it was a very tight one. She could feel how tightly her walls squeezed around him, their grip almost vice-like as she wondered if it was its way of trying to push him out, or keep him in. Either way, it had her feeling every pulse his dick emitted, each one causing her walls to spasm lightly in response as she shivered from them.

To think she was trying to force this so roughly before. She was much gladder that Marc had slowed her down, otherwise, this probably wouldn't have felt so good! And that fire inside her, despite still being contained, was still fueling her to get even more.

The pair winced as Lilna used her grip on his thighs to pull herself up, before letting herself fall down, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her spine as the two simultaneously let out a gasp. Her head flailing back as her hair flew along with her to once again flow behind her, with a few strands falling over Marc's head, not that he minded. Lilina meanwhile, tilted her head up towards the ceiling, wide eyes gazing at them as her open mouth was doing its best to once again get her breathing under control.

And with that, she tightened her grip on his thighs, and pulled herself back up to do it again.

Marc groaned and moaned as he watched Lilina move and up down his cock, pulling herself up before letting herself drop down. Each time letting more and more of his length leave her before having it soon fill her up again, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through both of them with ecstatic gasps immediately following. And with each passing drop, Lilina went faster, to the point she was starting to bounce on his cock, the wet slap. that would've been produced by her rear crashing down on his lap muffled by the fabric of her skirt, but sounds of water splashing near her feet helped to make up for it.

Marc knew Lilina was going more than a bit fast, part of him wanted to slow her, despite the amazing sensation of her tight passage squeezing around his dick. But, he couldn't bring himself to do it, as Lilina was exuding a sort of aura that demanded she not be questioned. The way her back was straight as it moved up and down while her hips rocked back and forward with her hair swaying in her movements while her bountiful-breasts jiggled in their tight-confinements, the sight of his member disappearing in and out from under her ass and into her snug passage again and again, and most of all, the blissful face she had on as she tilted her head back and sang her moans to the sky.

She might've been pushing herself, but Marc could tell this time, she knew just how much she could handle, and right now, this was nowhere near enough for her. And so, tightening up his embrace around her waist and the grip on her round hip, he knew all he could do was hold on as Lilina rode him like a, honest to gods, queen, and right now, he was her throne.

Lilina meanwhile, was on the verge of giggling maniacally, phrases such as _ "Yes gods yes" _ and _ "More, More," _muttering under her breath instead as she continued her movements with an all but dumb grin on her face. Now having reached the point of leaving all but his tip inside of him when she raised herself up before taking all of him back again as she dropped down, having her air bursting away from her lungs as her body tensed up and her walls spasmed around his girth. Lilina could feel her body shaking every passing moment, barely able to handle the sensation without losing her mind, but she was too focused for that to happen.

It didn't matter that her arms and hands were starting to ache as she kept using them to help raise herself up, or how her legs were also similarly starting to get tired from the resistance of the water as her sandals scraped against its floor. Least of all was her fraying hair was also of no concern as strands clung to her face by the sweat dripping and flying off her skin.

None of it mattered, all that matter was her and Marc, her bouncing on his lap as she took the full length of his cock over and over again. And as she could feel her orgasm approaching, she found herself begging for him to cum soon, not just in hopes of giving her a break, but also to feel him fill her up as well.

And it seems her prayers were being answered, as soon after the princess heard Marc's groaning intensify as he told her, "Lilina, I'm gonna-"

She cut him off, her tone simple yet demanding, "Give it to me,"

Marc obeyed, groaning into Lilina's back and sending shivers down her spine as he came, unloading buckets of his cum into her tight pussy. And with that, Lilina felt her own orgasm trigger, his tidal wave of cum breaking away her dam as she reached her second orgasm. She arched back against Marc and threw her face to the sky as she an ear-shattering screamed left her lips and echoed throughout the cave. Her juices mixed with his as they were forced to drip out her folds in the small openings present as the size of his dick was already taking up too much space.

Marc, for his part, kept holding on as Lilina rode his orgasm out, her walls squeezing around his prick as they milked, no, demand every last drop he had to offer. Not letting him move out even an inch as she had him drown her womb in his seed even if it was fruitless.

Lilina let out another gasp as she felt Marc continue to offer up his cum inside of her, her neck bending far back as her gaze was perpendicular to the sky. Her tense body shaking as she waited for both their orgasms to subside. And once they did, she felt all the strength that was keeping her up in her struggling arms and legs give out, and she fell into Marc's embrace, body limp as she did so.

As she laid against him, Lilina tried to regain her senses from the mind-breaking sensation of overwhelming pleasure that had overtaken her. She couldn't help the dumb smile on her face as she gave small laughs. That fire that had been fueling her before finally seemed to die down as she felt saitied. Even if she wanted a bit more, she was more than fine with things ending here, if just for the fact she could rest and be kept in Marc's arms.

However, letting her head and gaze drip down into the waters below, she felt a small blush come onto her face as she noticed the thick-white globes diluting in the water, and a lot of them at that.

"Go-goodness," She stated with an exhausted tone that could barely muster her shock, "We let out that much?"

Marc chuckled with a similar, albeit, less-severe case of nervousness, "Seems like it," He stated a bit playfully as he rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed their cheeks together, "Though I'm fairly sure more of that's mine than yours."

Lilina giggled a bit at his words, "Is that so?" She replied, also gaining a more playful tone as she tilted her head to gaze at him with a sly grin, "Does that mean I felt that good?"

He kissed her cheek, eliciting another giggle from her as he responded, "More than that, gods Lilina, you were astounding, it was unlike anything I've had before. It was so good I couldn't do anything but just sit back and let you work." He compliment

Lilina's grin kept its sly form as she gave a muffled chuckled with closed lips, "Well, I did order you to do just that," She joked.

Marc chuckled, "Your wish is my command, your highness," He replied, bringing one of her hands up to his mouth as he planted a small kiss on the back of it, elicit a delighted laugh from the girl as she then used that hand to cup his cheek to pull him into a passionate kiss, small moans exchanged as they softly brushed their tongues against one another with flushed faces.

Pulling away, Lilina smiled as she tilted her head down, "I wish we could continue, but I may have overdone it a bit too much, I can barely muster the strength to move my arm."

Marc felt a sly grin come onto his face, "Than in that case, allow me to take over," He offered, bringing his hands down under her legs to grip her lower thighs. He tilted her back more into his chest as he raised her legs slightly out of the water, eliciting a surprised gasp from the girl as she felt his loins stir inside of her, informing her just how much he was willing to go.

Looking into his eyes, she could see the desire that burned within him, focused on her. It was enough to once again ignite the fire she thought had gone out, but this time, the desires it gave her was enough for her to once again cup his cheek and gaze into his eyes with a stern look.

"Marc, are you sure you can keep going? For as long as I want?" She asked, her tone simple yet demanding an honest answer.

The tactician nodded, "Yes, so long as you desire, I'll continue to please you even if my body aches in doing so." He stated with firm resolve and touch of finesse to play along with her role of queen.

Though Marc had to suppress the urge to flinch as Lilina's face transformed into a predatory one that rivaled both Ophelia's and Morgan's.

"Then in that case, Marc, I order, _ no _, demand that you keep going until you drop, no matter how full I become, or how stained you paint my body, I want every single drop you have to offer in, or on me. To the point where my suit looks white, and Ophelia and Morgan won't be able to squeeze a drop out of you afterward."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I want you to fuck me."

The tactician gulped at her remark, finding himself once again caught off-guard by her intensity. However, her words stirred something within him as well, as the prospect of fulfilling her demands swelled him with a sense of duty that had a bit of pride at his stake. And his dick pulsed inside her in response.

Tightening his grip on her thighs, Marc stood up, eliciting a gasp from Lilina as he held her up with surprising ease (No doubt helped with the practice he's had with Ophelia and Morgan). His hands pulled her legs apart as he spread them wide and let them point away from their sides.

Lilina looked at him with a somewhat stunned look, one arm wrapped around the back of his neck, while the other was held in a fist near her face as it shook in anticipation.

"Of course," Marc started, bending his knees while still keeping Lilina's pussy at the same level, letting his dick slide out from her passage till just the tip remind, "Your Highness,"

And with that, he slammed his dick up, thrusting far up into her and knocking the air from her lungs with a loud gasp. Lilina instinctively tried to regain more oxygen, only for it to be knocked out again as Marc repeated the process, again, and again.

_ "Gawwwds yeesss!" _ Lilina all but screamed with a slurred tone, spit flying from her mouth. Finding herself at the mercy of Marc as he pounded her tight snatch from below, the water splashing around his legs with muffled wet slaps ringing across the room every time his pelvis smacked against her ass. Filling her up again and again at the speed she couldn't come up with with enough force to send her breasts jiggling in her top.

"Pound me, Marc! Harder! Deeper!" She demanded.

Marc truly was intent on fulfilling her wishes, with an intensity that Lilina didn't expect, but she was more than ecstatic by the realization. Evident by the delight moans as her demands transformed into incoherent phrases that were intermixed by moans and gasps that left her drooling mouth, or the way her legs jolted out to extend every time his tip poked her womb. She was being pounded into blissful oblivion.

And Lilina found herself loving that prospect.

_ "Maarrccc!" _

* * *

"So how much longer till you think they'll go for?" Morgan asked Ophelia as the two sat a bit away from the exit of the cave, swaying their feet absentmindedly in the water as they tried to catch a few fish in the pond in front of them with a few handy hexes to pass the time. Morgan grumbled as she failed to catch another one.

Ophelia meanwhile, hummed happily as she was able to follow up Morgan's failure with a success, pointing her fingers up and levitating the caught fish out of the water, before dismissing the spell and letting it splash back down, "A while I'd reckon, perhaps even the rest of the day," She replied, hearing Morgan mutter something annoyed at her catch before she replied.

"Ugh, I'm kinda annoyed we didn't set up some surveillance, it would be interesting to watch," Morgan grumbled loudly, finding herself more than a bit bored in waiting.

Ophelia gave a tsk at her friend's words, "You know we talked about that,"

"Yeah, yeah, no spying on her first time with Marc, just would've been entertaining." Morgan quickly replied with a roll of her eyes. Sure, it was a pretty understandable agreement to have made. Morgan couldn't help but be curious at what Lilina may have been like when things got down, and how her brother would handle it. Sure he had gotten used to both her and Ophelia, but Lilina was something else, Morgan referred to her as a queen for more than just funsies.

Ophelia nodded her head, "Oh certainly, but we Chosen Heroins have standards, and agreements must be honored, though we didn't have to block out the sounds of their moans I guess," The two thinking back to when the sounds of Marc and Lilina's session echoing far enough into the cave to reach here. Prompting them to hex up a sound barrier when it sounded to really get intense. Finding themselves lucky to have also hexed the entrance of the cave as well to help ensure the new couple's privacy.

"It did sound pretty kinky," Morgan playful smirked, before it fell and she let another groan, "In any case, it's gonna be a chore to eventually head back in when they're done, though it might be a bit fun carrying Lilina out."

Ophelia grinned at her, "What makes you think we won't have to carry Marc as well?"

The tactician raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sorceress, "I mean, I'm sure Marc's gonna be more than a bit spent, but I doubt he'll be _ that _spent, after the ringers we've put him through, I wouldn't know whether to feel impressed, or have my pride hurt if Lilina manages a similar feat on her own, and their first time no less."

The blonde continued to grin slyly at her friend, gazing off into the bond with a sure look, "Well, you are the one to refer to her as a queen, and queens can be very, _ very _demanding."

* * *

**A/N: And with that, Lilina has joined! ******Pretty proud of this chapter, not gonna lie, found it fun with all the different swimsuits I got for the cast, Lilina's of course coming from her official Heroes art, with Marc, Morgan, and Ophelia's coming from fanart I was able to find, from these artist (Marc/Morgan: ************Twitter ****ic21_desu / Ophelia: Twitter Hayato_Stuff).****

**So, looks like this story is turning into a full on harem, definitely not what I expected when I posted the first chapter a year ago. And now, I've got two other girls planned to join in fact! No hints yet as to who they'll be. But I'm excited for the several chapter ideas I've already got planned, though it might be a while till I get to any of them.**

**Also, if anyone's disappointed Morgan didn't get a smut scene this chapter, have no fear, cause I got something else planed for her, and a few other tacticians this month. So get excited for that.**


End file.
